Te doy mi corazón
by Niobe Malfoy
Summary: Ninguna mujer amará nunca a alguien como tú. Lo único a lo que nosotros podemos aspirar es que alguien se case con nosotros por nuestro dinero y titulo y con el tiempo, si tienes suerte tal vez tengas un hijo que te quiera...
1. Nuestros Héroes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, es un Draco/Hermione pero esta vez sin magia y ambientado en el Londres de 1814._

_Espero le den una oportunidad y por supuesto que les guste._

**Te doy mi corazón**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestros Héroes**

_**Presentación de Nuestro Héroe**_

Corría el año de 1814, y había un nuevo chisme que corría de boca en boca entre las mujeres de la alta sociedad londinense, y no solo por ser un chisme más, si no por la importancia que tenía este.

El Vizconde Draco Malfoy había regresado a la ciudad después de 7 años, en los cuales solo había pasado breves temporadas en la casa de su madre.

Y no es que no le gustara estar en casa con su madre, sino que no le apetecía que lo llamaran vizconde, ese era un titulo que el odiaba porque siempre que lo llamaban así se encargaban de decirle que habían conocido a su padre, "un hombre honorable, que valoraba el distinguir a las clases para que no se mezclaran entre sí" decían y terminaban diciendo "debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ser su hijo y por supuesto debes seguir sus pasos".

Como odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero sobre todo odiaba a su padre, porque siempre se encargo de hacer que odiara a todo aquel que no tuviera un status social similar al suyo, por que tenia de honorable lo que el tenia de feo.

Si los demás hubieran conocido al verdadero Lucius Malfoy habrían sabido que él no era otra cosa que el ser mas detestable que alguna vez pudo haber pisado la tierra.

Aun recordaba lo feliz que se sintió cuando recibió la carta de su madre en donde le informaba que su padre había muerto víctima de una gripe.

Y lo enojado por saber que no había sufrido lo suficiente como para que pagara todo el daño que le había hecho a él y a su madre, sin contar a todas esas personas que habían sido humilladas y pisoteadas por no pertenecer al mismo status.

Lo único que tenía que agradecerle es que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al ser más bello que pudo haber sido creado, y aun así solo lo hacía en una parte por que recordaba perfectamente el rostro de ese ángel, aunque la primera vez que la vio, no le pareció tal cosa.

_**Presentación de Nuestra Heroína**_

Hermione Granger era una joven intrépida y audaz, era totalmente diferente a todas las niñas de su edad, ella amaba leer los libros tanto o más que las otras niñas, su institutriz la adoraba por lo inteligente que era y además de que no se limitaba a quedarse en casa a aprender a escribir, hacer cuentas, a coser y a aprender a dirigir una casa, a ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás principalmente a los que no eran de su clase social y a pesar de solo tener 13 años se escapaba de casa para llevar un poco de comida a los más pequeños.

Fue en una de esas visitas en las que conocería a un niño de su edad, era un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo azabache que cautivaría su corazón aunque no de una manera romántica, sino más bien como un hermano, su nombre era Harry Potter y tenía el corazón más noble que alguien pudiera poseer, era un niño al que a pesar de quedar huérfano cuando apenas era un bebe no le había faltado nada de cariño pues se había criado con una familia igual de pobre que él.

Harry solía ayudarla a escapar por las noches llevando un poco de comida que tomaban de la bodega de la casa de ella.

Hermione era hija única del conde y la condesa Riverdale, sabía que muy en el fondo su padre siempre quiso un heredero, pero al no tenerlo no le disgustaba ni un poco que el titulo fuera a parar a su primo Arthur Weasley si moría antes que él, de lo contrario el titulo pasaría a su hijo Ronald, eran buenas personas a las que apreciaba muchísimo y que se habían criado igual que su hija.

Arthur tenía un hijo y una hija. A ninguno de los tres jóvenes les gustaban las injusticias y en ocasiones se molestaban porque el que tenía más libertad para salir era Ron.

Hermione adoraba a sus primos tanto como adoraba a Harry.


	2. Inicio de la Historia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Laira-Moesia**, por dejar el primer comentario en esta historia, y a **Sol Meyer** por haberme hecho sonreír al leer su comentario, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 2: ****Inicio de la Historia**

_Mayo de 1807_

_Surrey, Inglaterra_

Se encontraba Lucius Malfoy con su hijo cerca de Dartford House cuando en una de las casas vecinas arribaba lo que parecía ser una criada, era bastante atractiva a pesar de no ser más que una chiquilla, tal vez de la misma edad de su hijo que tenía 15 años, pero viéndola bien, era probable que fuera un poco más joven, pero era difícil descifrarlo con la ropa que llevaba.

Llevaba un vestido gris con pliegues bastante amplios como el que utilizaban las criadas y que resultaba poco atractivo en muchas de ellas pero en esta lucia mucho mejor.

El se acerco a ella e intento humillarla arrojándole un par de monedas para que hiciera un mandado, ella se le quedo mirando con tanto desdén que parecía querer atravesarlo y dejarlo estampado en el suelo, pero no le dijo ni una sola palabra y siguió su camino.

-¡Detente!- ordeno

Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando hacia la casa, aunque parecía un poco asustada, pero no lo suficiente como para obedecerlo

Lucius Malfoy la alcanzo y la tomo por el brazo obligándola a girarse y mirarlo.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-Disculpe milord, pero debo llegar a la casa que me esperan- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- dijo Lucius Malfoy

-Si milord, lo sé- contesto la muchacha

- ¿Y si lo sabes por qué no obedeces?-

-Le repito milord que están esperando

-Padre- intervino el joven Draco - déjala ir, se nos hace tarde y debemos ver al conde Dartford

Draco nunca había visto que alguien desobedeciera una orden de su padre y mucho menos una criada.

Su padre la soltó de pronto

-No vales lo suficiente, solo eres una criada- dijo Lucius soltándola de golpe tan fuerte que la tiro al piso.

Draco se acerco a ella cuando su padre se alejo, él le tendió la mano pero ella lo miro desconfiada.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño- dijo con voz suave

La muchacha lo ignoro y se levanto dispuesta a irse

-Lo siento- grito Draco antes de que ella entrara a la casa

-Draco- lo llamo Lucius- tenemos que irnos

Draco le dirigió una última mirada a la muchacha, estaba cubierta de lo que parecía ser harina, la única parte que estaba limpia era su cabello.

Tampoco la considero un ángel la segunda, la tercera o la cuarta vez que La vio, para la quinta ya tenía dos teorías acerca de sus encuentros, la primera era que ella lo estaba acosando y buscaba cruzarse con él lo más seguido posible y eso tal vez era considerable dado que se había topado con ella 4 veces en 2 semanas y eso era más de lo que se encontraba con cualquier miembro de la alta sociedad y la segunda era que solo era simple casualidad.

Las veces que se habían encontrado, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, lo cual resultaba bastante molesto dado que él no era cualquier muchacho.

Él era el heredero de un vizconde y no solo eso sino que era uno de los jóvenes más ricos de esa época, incluso poseía una fortuna propia bastante considerable, tal vez un poco menor a la del propio marqués Dartford, un anciano que no tenía más familia que el conde Riverdale que para su mala suerte solo tenía una hija que nunca estaba en casa.

Dejo de buscar encontrarse con la muchacha al fin y al cabo pronto ingresaría a Eton para comenzar con su educación y no volvería en mucho tiempo, lo cual le agradaba muchísimo pues así no tendría que soportar a su padre.


	3. Inicio de la Temporada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Sol Meyer** En este capitulo lo descubrirás, ya actualizare cada Lunes, si hay algún cambio les avisare

**Laira-Moesia** De nada, te lo mereces, pero bueno espero que te guste mucho más este capitulo.

**Capitulo 3: ****Inicio de la Temporada **

_Abril está sobre nosotros, y con ello una nueva temporada social aquí en Londres. Las Madres Ambiciosas pueden ser encontradas en tiendas de vestido, todos a través de la ciudad con sus Queridas Debutantes, impacientes por comprar aquel el vestido de tarde mágico que ellas simplemente saben que significará la diferencia entre matrimonio y la cofia de solterona. En cuanto a su presa - el soltero decidido Draco Malfoy otra vez encabeza la lista de maridos deseables, aunque él todavía no esté de vuelta de su último viaje al extranjero. Se dice que ha decidido recorrer el mundo mientras no encuentre a la mujer adecuada, claro que esta autora piensa que no la va a encontrar mientras no la busque. Pero por ahora dejaremos de lado a este joven caballero para volver a las jóvenes debutantes, este año dos señoritas ingresaran a la "caza de maridos" me refiero claro a Lady Hermione Granger y Lady Ginevra Weasley dos jóvenes primas que no parecen muy interesadas en este asunto del matrimonio. Se rumora que Lady Granger no desea casarse debido a que lo considera una atadura para su estilo de vida (sea cual sea esta) lo cual contradice a cada una de las reglas que rigen nuestra sociedad en cuanto a el matrimonio se refiere y Lady Weasley se limita a decir que desea casarse por amor que es a lo que cada una de las jóvenes aspira pero que no siempre sucede._

_Por cierto el primer baile de la temporada se celebrara en casa de él Conde Riverdale en el cual se presentara obviamente su hija y su sobrina._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 2 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

-Te das cuenta de que se desatará un maldito infierno si tu madre nos atrapa- dijo Lady Weasley mientras repasaba su vestimenta con mirada escéptica.

Ella y Lady Granger habían tomado prestados unos vestidos de sus criadas para consternación de estas, y en ese momento se escabullían por la escalera de servicio de la mansión Riverdale

-Se desatará un infierno aún mayor si te atrapa maldiciendo- contestó Lady Granger irónicamente.

-Realmente no me preocupa. Si tengo que supervisar un solo arreglo floral más para la fiesta, me pondré a gritar- contesto Lady Weasley

-No creo que un grito sea lo más adecuado, cuando intentamos escabullirnos escaleras abajo- contesto Lady Granger

-Oh, calla- refunfuñó Lady Weasley descortésmente, bajando otro escalón de puntillas.

Lady Granger miró alrededor mientras seguía a su prima. La escalera de servicio era ciertamente un cambio con respecto a las escaleras que ella y Ginny usaban por lo general, que se curvaban elegantemente y estaban amortiguadas con lujosas alfombras de Persia. En contraste, los pulidos escalones de madera de la escalera de servicio eran estrechos, y las paredes estaban solo encaladas y sin adornos.

Las dos jóvenes estaban más que hartas con los preparativos para el baile de esta noche, no era un baile cualquiera, ya que era el primer baile de la temporada y la presentación de dos de las jóvenes más ricas de Londres.

Asistirían todos los miembros de la sociedad, pero eso no les importaba tanto a ellas ya que ambas deseaban postergar un año más su presentación, pero las madres de ambas se negaron rotundamente.

-No puedo creer que me esté desplazando por mi casa como un ladrón para evitar a mi madre- dijo Lady Granger- Francamente, prefiero acurrucarme en mi cuarto con un buen libro, pero seguramente ella me encontraría allí y me haría revisar el menú de nuevo-

-Un destino peor que la muerte- murmuró Lady Weasley

-Para tu información. He revisado ese menú más de treinta veces- contesto mientras seguía bajando- Ten cuidado con ese escalón, cruje en el centro

-¿Has utilizado esta escalera muy a menudo?- pregunto Lady Weasley

-Unas cuantas veces- contesto la castaña

-No quiero ni imaginar para que- contesto la pelirroja

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cocina toda estaba vuelta un caos total, miraron a un lado y a otro pero no se veía por ningún lado a la señora Gibbons, la cocinera, entraron a la cocina y ella se encontraba dando órdenes a unas jóvenes criadas a las que Hermione no había visto nunca.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludo- hemos venido a ayudar

Todos los que se encontraban en esa cocina voltearon a ver a las dos jóvenes como si se hubiesen vuelto locas

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- Grito la señora Gibbons- ¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI COCINA!

-¡Por favor!, un par de manos no le caerían nada mal- dijo Hermione

-Mi lady, su madre me matara si las encuentra aquí- dijo la señora Gibbons tratando de convencer a la joven ya que estaba segura de que ella había arrastrado a su prima

-Mi madre jamás baja a la cocina- dijo Hermione

-Necesitamos donde escondernos hasta que llegue el momento del baile- dijo Ginebra Weasley

-¡Por favor!- dijo Hermione- estamos hartas de escoger flores

- Esta bien, pero al primer error que cometan se van las dos ¿Entendido?- dijo la señora Gibbons

-Si- contestaron los dos jóvenes

-Bien, me van a ayudar con los bocadillos, saquen la harina de la bodega y tráiganla aquí y también los huevos-

Las dos jóvenes trajeron la harina pero no los huevos

-No hay huevos- contesto Hermione

-¿Cómo que no? No los buscaste bien- dijo la señora Gibbons

-Claro que lo hice pero no hay-

- Señora Gibbons- dijo tímidamente una de las nuevas criadas- se terminaron los huevos hace un rato y nadie ha ido por ellos

-Pues ve tú- dijo la señora

-No puedo, aun no he terminado con el mouse de Salmon-contesto

Después de preguntar a cada criado quien había terminado su trabajo solo quedaban Hermione y Ginny a las cuales no iba a mandar

- Señora Gibbons yo voy- dijo Hermione

-De ninguna manera- contesto la señora

-Nadie más puede ir y sin los huevos no habrá pasteles y mi madre se pondrá furiosa- dijo Hermione

Tardo un poco en convencerla pero lo hizo, cuando recibió el dinero salió corriendo de la cocina cuidando de no ser vista, de hecho no le preocupaba que la miraran ya que solo verían a una criada.

Cuando llego al mercado y compro los huevos algunos niños la reconocieron de inmediato pero se quedaron callados, sabían que no debían decir a nadie quien era ella.

Los niños y los jóvenes de la clase baja la adoraban, era una de las dos personas que los ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

Compro seis docenas de huevos, apenas si podía moverse pero logro llegar a la calle principal que estaba frente a Hyde Park hasta que vio a un pequeño niño que cruzaba corriendo la calle en busca de su perro, el pequeño no se había dado cuenta de que venía un carruaje, Hermione sin pensarlo soltó los huevos y corrió a ayudar a el pequeño.

Salto sobre él y lo quito del camino, el niño salió ileso pero no ella que apenas comprobó que estaba bien, se desmayo por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

Draco Malfoy había regresado a Londres y a pesar de llevar un par de días en la cuidad muy pocas personas lo habían visto pero lo que en verdad le parecía un milagro era que la fastidiosa Lady Whitlock aun no se hubiese enterado de su llegada.

Había recibido una invitación para asistir al primer baile de la temporada encasa de él Conde Riverdale pero no pensaba asistir, no había nada que le interesara, más bien aun no deseaba casarse y asistir a ese baile implicaba que las "Madres Ambiciosas" lo acecharan.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por Hyde Park para despejar su mente un poco ya que su madre había comenzado a acosarlo con conseguir una esposa.

Después de un rato viendo a las palomas oculto detrás de un seto, decidió regresar a su residencia de soltero, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a esa joven criada que solía ignorarlo hacía varios años, seria divertido molestarla un rato, después de todo hacia mucho que no se veían, iba a darle alcance cuando vio como la muchacho soltó todos los huevos y corrió hacia un niño de momento no lo entendió hasta que vio como un carruaje pasaba muy cerca de ella.

Se quedo un momento estático en el mismo lugar pero cuando vio que la joven se desplomaba en el piso corrió hacia ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Sol Meyer** _Que bueno que te haya gustado y la respuesta es 7 años, se conocieron siendo unos niños y hoy ya son más grandes._

**Laira-Moesia** _Si, su madre es experta en torturar con los menús, jajaja, pero ya te enteraras de lo que pasa con ellos en este capitulo._

**Molly-Malfoy **_Me ha encantado leer tu comentario, me alegro de que la historia te guste._

_Y hoy les tengo un regalo, hoy será __**2x1**_

**Capitulo 4:**** ¿Quién eres?**

Draco se acerco a ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, cuando por fin estuvo a su lado la reviso, no había sangre por ningún lado y extrañamente estaba agradecido por eso.

El niño después del impacto que sufrió fue corriendo al lado de su madre. Supuso que era la mujer que venía corriendo con su criada detrás.

Después de que su angustia cediera un poco, pudo ver por fin a la chica, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella y ahora que la veía no sabía cómo pudo darse cuenta de que era ella la misma muchacha de hace cinco años desde donde estaba, su cabellos seguía siendo del mismo color aunque un poco más largo, su rostro se había afinado y su cuerpo, ¡Dios Santo! Su cuerpo como había cambiado, ya no era una chiquilla, era una mujer y a pesar de llevar puesto un vestido de color gris más viejo que otra cosa, sus formas eran visibles y apetecibles. Solo esperaba que despertara para poder comprobar si era la misma muchacha altiva y orgullosa que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo.

Una mujer comenzó a acercarse a ellos venia acompañada por el niño al cual ella le acababa de salvar la vida

-¿Está bien?-pregunto la mujer

-Sí, está bien- contesto

-¿Es su criada?-pregunto la joven dama

Draco que no se esperaba esta pregunta la miro por un momento antes de contestar

-No, no lo es-

-Es muy valiente, mi hijo no estaría bien de no ser por ella-dijo la dama que parecía no poder dejar de hablar debido a lo asustada que estaba- debería recompensarla-dijo en lo que al vizconde le pareció más para sí misma que para él.

-Mi lady, me parece que debería esperar a que ella este despierta para saber que hacer-dijo el vizconde

-Tiene razón ¿Sabe cómo se llama?- pregunto la dama- ¿En donde vive?

-Anne- contesto Draco

Había escuchado cuando un joven tal vez de la misma edad que ella la llamaba así, aun recordaba ese día, fue el ultimo que paso en Londres antes de la muerte de su padre, le gustaba recordar esa época como el fin de su calvario, aunque sabía que ese apenas comenzaba.

-Anne, que bonito nombre-dijo la dama- mi hija se llama así ¿sabe?

-Si me disculpa mi lady, pero debo llevarla a casa- dijo Draco

-Llévese mi carruaje-dijo la dama

-No puedo dejarla sin su carruaje- comenzó a protestar el vizconde

-No se preocupe mi lord, es para que ella este cómoda, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de cómo salvo a mi hijo.

-Se lo devolver pronto, pero por ahora debemos esperar a que recobre la conciencia para saber en donde vive

-Pensé que usted lo sabia dado que conoce su nombre- dijo la dama con algo de curiosidad

-Solo conozco su nombre porque la he visto muchas veces y generalmente siempre está acompañada por un joven que asumo debe ser su hermano- contesto Draco sin saber exactamente por qué le daba explicaciones a aquella mujer si ni siquiera la conocía.

Hermione podía escuchar un par de voces mientras poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, no era capaz de escuchar claramente lo que decían, pero una era la voz de una mujer y la segunda era de un hombre, esta le sonaba familiar, era la voz de un joven pero ella solo conocía a dos jóvenes y esa voz no era de ninguno de ellos, en primer lugar porque de ser Ronald ya la estaría llevando de regreso a su casa y la hubiera zarandeado para despertarla y tampoco podía ser Harry por que este estaría maldiciendo una y otra vez por lo imprudente que era.

Esta voz le sonaba conocida pero sobre todo resultaba tan atrayente

De pronto, el sonido de la voz masculina se aclaro y pudo escuchar que decía

-Solo conozco su nombre porque la he visto muchas veces y generalmente siempre está acompañada por un joven, que asumo debe ser su hermano-

Era probable que no estuvieran hablando de ella ya que ella no tenia hermanos, bueno a pesar de que consideraba a su primo Ron y a Harry como sus hermanos

Abrió poco a poco los ojos pero la luz del sol la deslumbro y los cerro inmediatamente cuando los volvió a abrir lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos grises, eran brillantes y tan parecidos al mercurio.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la mujer

Hermione volvió solo un poco el rostro pero sintió un dolor en la cabeza y emitió un quejido, fue apenas un suave sonido pero el vizconde al estar tan cerca de ella pudo escucharlo.

-¡Dios mío! Esta lastimada- dijo la mujer

-Estoy bien- se apresuro a decir Hermione- debo irme a casa, me están esperando. ¡Los huevos!- dijo de pronto al ver que todos estaban tirados en el piso y era probable que ni uno estuviera completo.

-No te preocupes por ellos- dijo la dama- ahora mandare a alguien por mas

-Pero debo llegar pronto a casa, mi madre me matara si se da cuenta de que no estoy- dijo Hermione más para sí misma que para las personas que la acompañaban

Draco al escuchar estas palabras se tenso, una imagen se apodero de su mente, en ella Anne era maltratada, no solo por su madre sino por sus patrones, sintió la urgencia de protegerla.

La joven dama llamo a su lacayo y le ordeno ir al mercado y comprar doce docenas de huevos, el lacayo se le quedo mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero no dijo nada y fue por los huevos.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había sido colmada de atenciones por parte de la joven dama pero ella no le prestaba suficiente atención pues se encontraba mas ocupada en descifrar quien era el joven y de donde lo conocía.

El lacayo no tardo más de 10 minutos en regresar, aunque el pobre se tambaleaba con el peso y no sabía como la joven sería capaz de llegarlos intactos a la casa donde trabajaba.

Pero antes de que él o Hermione pudieran decir algo, el vizconde hablo

-La llevare a su casa y si es necesario hablare con su madre y justificare su tardanza-

-Yo iré con usted- dijo la joven dama

-No es necesario- dijo rápidamente Hermione temiendo que en cuanto se acercaran a Riverdale House la descubrieran

-Insisto- dijo Draco

Unos momentos después estaban de camino a Riverdale House, Hermione imploraba por que su madre no estuviera en la cocina, ¡Dios! Rogaba porque ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la llegada de un carruaje

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me deje un comentario.

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y maleficios son bienvenidos.


	5. Volviendo a Casa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Y aquí viene el 2x1**

**Capitulo 5:****Volviendo a Casa**

Mientras se acercaban a Riverdale House, Hermione estaba nerviosa y como no estarlo ¡La iban a descubrir! Sus padres pedirían su cabeza y para colmo estaba segura de que lo harían frente a la dama y el vizconde. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que inventar algo para que su madre le creyera y sus acompañantes no la descubrieran ¿pero qué?

Por otro lado Draco no podía dejar de verla, le atraía tanto su valor, no había conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la de un pequeño.

¡Diablos! Estaba seguro de ni siquiera él lo habría hecho. Y además de eso se sentía como un cobarde al ver a esa criada arriesgarlo todo por otro ser humano.

La joven dama parecía que con los nervios no podía dejar de hablar, su hijo parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que había corrido por que estaba más entretenido examinando el pelaje de su perro que en darle las gracias a la muchacha que le acababa de salvar la vida.

-¿Qué puesto ocupas?- pregunto la dama

-Trabajo en la cocina mi lady de Riverdale House- contesto Hermione - _¡CLARO, LA COCINA!- pensó Hermione - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? No tiene que ir a la entrada principal, debo entrar por la puerta de servicio_

-¿Y te tratan bien? Si no es así yo podría contratarte- dijo la dama

-No debe preocuparse por mi bienestar mi lady- contesto Hermione-Los Granger son una familia de noble corazón, no solo con los de su clase sino también con sus empleados-

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo trabajas ahí?-pregunto el vizconde tratando de averiguarlo todo acerca de ella.

-Desde que era una niña, mi madre trabajo para ellos antes de que naciera y su madre antes que ella- contesto Hermione

-Fuiste muy valiente esta tarde Anne- dijo la dama cambiando de tema- Te estaré eternamente agradecida, y no solo yo, también mi hijo-

-¿Por qué debo estar agradecido yo?- pregunto el niño

La dama se quedo muda ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo no se hubiese dado cuenta del peligro del que se había salvado gracias a Anne?

Draco al ver que la dama se quedaba callada, le dijo al niño

-Por que esta joven acaba de salvarte la vida-

El niño la miro asombrado un momento para después dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, le tomo la mano y beso sus nudillos como había visto que su padre hacia con su madre cada vez que la veía.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el pequeño- Mi nombre es Alexander Blackwood y estaré en deuda con usted. Ella es mi madre- dijo mientras señalaba a la dama

-Lady Caroline Blackwood, Duquesa de Wilding - dijo la dama- Y el es…- se quedo callada

Las dos mujeres y el niño voltearon a ver al vizconde este no tuvo más remedio que presentarse, aunque no era nada cómodo hacer presentaciones en un carruaje en movimiento

-Draco Malfoy, Vizconde de Ashbourne- contesto el caballero

-Mi lord, no lo he reconocido- dijo Caroline

_-No veo por qué debía hacerlo- pensó Draco_

Hermione por su parte se sorprendió de escuchar ese nombre Harry le había hablado de él en algunas ocasiones siempre le había dicho que era un libertino y que además de eso era arrogante, déspota y cínico con todos, no parecía ser un libertino como lo había descrito Harry y mucho menos se había comportado arrogante, déspota o cínico, de hecho, parecía ser un hombre considerado aparte de ser terriblemente apuesto.

-Debe doblar en esa esquina- dijo Hermione

Lady Caroline miro al vizconde y este dio la indicación al cochero

Cuando llegaron, Hermione se dispuso a saltar del carruaje.

-¡Espera!- la llamaron Lady Caroline y el Vizconde al unísono.

Caroline la alcanzó primero.

-Debo darte las gracias apropiadamente. Tendré pesadillas durante semanas si no lo hago.- Ella se llevó las manos a las orejas, y rápidamente se quitó sus pendientes de diamantes y esmeraldas, depositándolos en las manos de Hermione -Por favor tómalos. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento, pero quizás te sirvan de ayuda si alguna vez te ves en la necesidad-

Hermione estaba confusa. No podía decirle a esta mujer que ella era la única heredera de una enorme fortuna y que no necesitaba esos aretes, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver que Caroline necesitaba desesperadamente darle una muestra de su agradecimiento.

-Dios te bendiga- Caroline besó a Hermione en la mejilla y volvió a subir al carruaje.

Hermione se giró hacia el cochero y tomó los huevos que él le dio. Sonrió a Caroline y se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral de la mansión.

-No tan rápido, pequeña- Draco apareció súbitamente a su lado -Yo llevaré eso por ti-

-¡No!- dijo Hermione, demasiado bruscamente -Quiero decir, realmente no es necesario. Nadie se extrañará de que llegue tarde una vez que explique lo de Alex, pero no les gustaría que yo llevara a un extraño a la cocina-

-Tonterías- dijo Draco, cogiendo los huevos con la suprema seguridad de alguien que espera que sus órdenes sean obedecidas.

Hermione retrocedió ante él. Se desataría un infierno si la escoltaba dentro de la casa, y si Ginny comenzaba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre.

-Por favor- rogó. -Por favor simplemente márchese. Tendré problemas si no lo hace-

Draco creyó que el miedo que veía en sus ojos era verdadero y se preguntó de nuevo si ella estaba siendo maltratada. De todos modos, no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa.

-Muy bien- Él hizo una cortante inclinación de cabeza -Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida Anne-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la puerta de servicio de la mansión, sintiendo durante todo el camino la ardiente mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta de la cocina, se sentía como si se hubiese librado por los pelos del desastre.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó todo el mundo al unísono.

-¿Dónde has estado?- exigió Ginny con los brazos en jarras. -Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti-

Hermione suspiró mientras colocaba la cesta con los huevos sobre el mostrador. -¿Ginny, podemos hablar de ello más tarde?- Miró de reojo intencionadamente hacia las criadas, que estaban boquiabiertas mirándola descaradamente.

-Muy bien- accedió Ginny -Vamos arriba ahora mismo-

Hermione gimió. Se sentía súbitamente agotada, su cabeza palpitaba otra vez, y no sabía qué hacer con aquellos malditos pendientes, y...

-¡Oh cielos!- chilló Ginny. Hermione, su dinámica y testaruda prima, se había desmayado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me deje un comentario.

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y maleficios son bienvenidos.


	6. Recobrando la Conciencia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

_

* * *

_

Lamento mucho no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero deben saber que mis exámenes semestrales han comenzado y eso me resta un poco de tiempo, así que las compensare _**con dos capítulos hoy y uno más mañana **__¿Les agrada la idea? Espero que si. Y sin más que decir el dejo el capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 6:****Recobrando la Conciencia**

Draco estaba de pie frente a Riverdale House contemplando la casa. Había visto una expresión de puro pánico en los ojos de Anne, antes de acceder finalmente a no acompañarla al interior. Frunció el ceño, preocupado porque pudiera ser castigada por volver tan tarde del mercado. Aunque había coincidido numerosas veces con el conde y la condesa Riverdale, en realidad, no los conocía demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaban en casa. Una parte de la alta sociedad trataba a sus criados abominablemente.

Y aunque se negaba a creer que sintiera por Anne otra cosa que lujuria, le aterrorizaba la idea de que pudiera ser despedida o golpeada. Sentía el impulso de dirigirse directamente a las cocinas de los Granger y asegurarse de que Anne estaba siendo tratada como la heroína que era.

Draco suspiró, ligeramente irritado por la magnitud de su preocupación. No estaba seguro del todo de que ella estuviera completamente repuesta de su caída. En realidad, todo lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era coger a Anne en sus brazos, llevarla a su cuarto y meterla en la cama con una compresa fría sobre la frente.

Gimió ante la visión que se dibujaba en su mente. Si se las arreglaba para meterla en la cama, dudaba de ser capaz de contenerse y no meterse en la cama, a su lado.

Demonios, ¿qué pasaba con él? Sabía que lo mejor era no enredarse en un lío romántico con una criada. Draco gimió, disgustado por las primitivas emociones que lo atravesaban. No podía negar que la joven lo había afectado profundamente. Su corazón había comenzado a latir salvajemente en el momento que la había visto tirada en la calle y no se había calmado hasta que no se aseguró por sí mismo que no estaba seriamente herida. Después de comprobar que no había huesos rotos, la había cogido en brazos y la había transportado suavemente hasta el carruaje. Era pequeña y ligera, acoplándose perfectamente contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Hermione despertó, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su habitación.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama y lo primero que vio fue a su prima Ginny de pie junto a su ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunto Hermione

-Observo a un caballero- contesto Ginny

-¿Se puede saber quién es?-pregunto

-El Vizconde de Ashbourne- contesto Ginny restándole importancia

-¿QUÉ?- grito Hermione mientras corría al lado de su prima

-Que es El Vizconde de Ashbourne- repitió Ginny

-Te escuche la primera vez que lo dijiste, Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Creí que no- contesto Ginny burlándose

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí?- pregunto

-No lo sé, no pretenderás que baje, cruce la calle y le diga _"Disculpe milord, mi prima y yo deseamos saber que hace parado frente a nuestra casa"_

Hermione la miro como si le hubiese salido un par de cuernos y una cola.

-No me mires así- dijo Ginny

-¿Hace cuanto que esta parado ahí?-pregunto Hermione

-Supongo que hace más de una hora, porque cuando me levante a ver por la ventana ya estaba ahí, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

Hermione suspiro, no esperaba menos de su prima pero no pensaba contarle toda la historia con lujo de detalles

-Me caí cuando empuje al hijo de la Duquesa de Wilding por la calle para evitar que los caballos lo arrollaran y el vizconde y la duquesa me trajeron a casa.

-¿Qué?- casi grito Ginny- ¡¿Por qué te trajo el vizconde? ¡¿Sabe quien eres? ¡¿Qué le has dicho?-

-Tranquila, si me preguntas todo eso al mismo tiempo no te puedo contestar y bueno primero, no solo me trajo el vizconde sino también la duquesa de Wilding y lo hicieron, supongo que por ser amables después de lo que hice, segundo, no lo saben y tercero ninguno de los dos sabe mi nombre real creen que me llamo Anne y que trabajo en la cocina ¿Contenta?

-Pero Hermione, los dos han sido invitados al baile de esta noche, si alguno de ellos te ve, sobre todo si la duquesa te ve, lo pregonara a los cuatro vientos.

-Ella no vendrá y dudo que el vizconde asista- dijo la castaña

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la pelirroja

-No recuerdas que la duquesa le envió una nota a mi madre ayer diciendo que lo sentía mucho pero que su esposo llegaría hoy y que deseaba pasar tiempo con el- dijo Hermione

-Si de ella me acuerdo, pero me refería al vizconde- dijo Ginny con apremio

- El vizconde pocas veces aparece en la escena social y dudo que este interesado en asistir al primer baile de la temporada- dijo Hermione

-Es bastante atractivo, lastima que sea un mujeriego- dijo Ginny suspirando

Hermione asintió

-Por cierto ¿Cómo he llegado hasta mi habitación?- pregunto- Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la cocina-

-Yo te subí- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¡¿Tú me has subido tres tramos de escaleras?-

-Bueno, la señora Gibbons ayudó-

-Oh, Dios- dijo Hermione ante la idea de la señora Gibbons teniendo que arrastrarla escaleras arriba. -Qué desastre-

-En realidad, no fue muy difícil- continúo Ginny, inconsciente de la angustia de su prima -Primero te pusimos sobre una manta y te envolvimos en ella. Después yo te sujeté de la cabeza y la señora Gibbons de los pies-

-¿Y no me desperté?- pregunto Hermione

-No- contesto Ginny

De repente un terrible pensamiento se introdujo en la mente de Hermione

-¿Y mi madre?-

-No le contamos lo que pasó- la tranquilizó Ginny

-Pero debió oír el escándalo- dijo un tanto asustada

-Sí, bueno, me interrogó después de que te pusiéramos aquí- dijo Ginny

-¿Y?- la apremió Hermione.

-Le dije que te habías desmayado- contesto dándole la menor importancia

-¡¿Desmayado?- Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de incredulidad.

Ginny asintió.

-Del entusiasmo por tu primer gran baile y todo eso- contesto con una sonrisa

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo nunca me desmayo!- dijo Hermione asombrada

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny como si no importara ese hecho

-¡Mamá sabe que nunca me desmayo! – continuo Hermione, jamás se había desmayado a no ser que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza y eso su madre lo sabia.

-Lo sé. No eres precisamente del tipo sincopal- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

-En realidad no te creyó, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione asombrada de la tranquilidad de su prima

-Ni por un segundo- dijo sinceramente Ginny, tamborileando con sus estilizados dedos sobre el libro. -Pero la tía Elizabeth puede ser maravillosamente discreta algunas veces, y abandonó el tema. Mientras aparezcas en el baile de esta noche en buen estado de salud y ánimo, no dirá una palabra. Estoy segura-

Hermione se sentó, lo que le permitió sentir y examinar nuevos dolores y zonas magulladas.

-Qué día tan ridículo- suspiró.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.

**

* * *

**

Sol Meyer

Que bien que te haya gustado, espera un poco para ver la cara de Draco.

**Laira-Moesia**  
No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, espero que este te guste más

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Me alegra mucho el que te guste pero sobre todo el que te parezca interesante, eso es genial.

Puedo decirte que no lo pensara por mucho tiempo, pero ¿para que adelantarme un capitulo? Mejor disfruta este.

Y con respecto a Harry, tengo algunos planes para él en el futuro.

**Molly-Malfoy**

Pues si, me he imaginado a Draco como un libertino, es que tiene un montón de características de ellos, son irresistibles y peligrosos al mismo tiempo, justo como Draco.

**zheilavonkaulitz**

¡Bienvenida!

Me alegra que te lo parezca y a mi también me encanta que se llamen Lord y Lady, a decir verdad me parece una época maravillosa y es precisamente por eso que no pude resistirme a hacer una historia en este tiempo.

**Violeta15**

¡Que bueno que te guste! No te puedo adelantar mucho pero de que habrá relación, la habrá.


	7. El Baile parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Aquí tienen en segundo 2x1

* * *

**Capitulo 7:****El Baile (parte 1)**

_Hoy inicia la temporada y Riverdale House esta vuelta loca ya que no solo se presentara en sociedad a la única hija del __conde y la condesa Riverdale,__ Lady Granger, sino también su sobrina Lady Ginevra Weasley, para todos aquellos que se han pasado los últimos años hibernando les informo que ella es la hija de el hermano mayor de la condesa, el Duque Arthur Weasley. Esta autora ha sido invitada al baile, se espera que acuda toda miembro que pertenezca a la alta sociedad aunque esta autora duda que asista el tan codiciado Vizconde Draco Malfoy ya que es probable que envié sus disculpas dado que el no desea contraer matrimonio hasta la edad de 30 años._

_Les informare de todos los detalles del baile en la próxima edición _

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 5 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

Horas después Hermione estaba sentada frente a su tocador mientras su doncella la arreglaba.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo terriblemente pero sabia que si no asistía su madre seria capaz de arrastrarla lo único que la consolaba era que la menos se había podido librar de la tortura que era para ella el decidir donde debía ir cada uno de los arreglos florales que su madre había encargado.

Lo malo era que ahora tenía que soportar una tortura peor y de esta si que no podría librarse de ningún modo, tenia que estar lista para bajar y Anne no la dejaría hasta que considerara que estaba radiante.

Lo único bueno de este baile era que no estaría sola ya que se presentaría con ella Ginny, lo cual debía agradecer a su madre ya que su tía Molly deseaba que Ginny se presentara en su casa dentro de un mes ya que estaban terminando de remodelarla.

Su madre había insistido tanto hasta que su tío Arthur accedió con la única condición de que Ginny se preparara en su casa y no en la de ella.

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto a la doncella, deseaba salir de esa habitación l mas rápido posible.

-Aun no y tardare mas sino deja de moverse- contesto Anne

-Vaya, vaya veo que hoy estas mas ponzoñosa que de costumbre- dijo una joven alta, pálida y cabello negro que iba entrando a la habitación.

Hermione la miro durante apenas un momento antes de abalanzarse sobre ella

-¡Pansy!- grito mientras corría a abrazarla- pensé que no vendrías

-Te dije que llegaría a tiempo, pero veo que nada ha cambiado por aquí ¿Verdad Anne?- dijo mientras miraba a la doncella

-Es probable que nada haya cambiado en mi señorita, pero si en Lady Granger- contesto la doncella con una sonrisa

Hermione la miro con asombro, no podía creer que después de tres años estando a su servicio Anne Felton aun conservara la mala costumbre de contarle todo a su antigua patrona, Pansy Parkinson.

-Y bien ¿vas a contarme o tengo que esperar a que ella me lo cuente todo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama y señalaba a Anne

Hermione suspiro derrotada, no podía ocultarle nada a Pansy, no mientras Anne considerara que debía contarle todo sobre ella

Pansy se había mudado de Wiltshire hace 5 años con sus padres, desde que llego se hicieron amigas sin contar con que Pansy era un año mayor que Hermione, hacia 2 años que se había presentado en sociedad y había recibido 6 ofertas de matrimonio pero no acepto a ninguno hasta hace solo dos meses cuando Ron le pidió que se casara con él, él decía que de no ser por el viaje que había hecho con Harry a estas alturas ya estaría casado con Pansy

-No he cambiado nada, sigo siendo la misma, la que busca un poco de aventura al escaparse de vez en cuando de su casa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Anne terminaba de arreglarla

-Lady Granger- la llamo Anne- Debe contarle su última aventura-

Hermione le contó la misma versión que a Ginny sobre lo sucedido en Hyde Park y también añadió el detalle de los pendientes

-Los conozco, la duquesa es verdaderamente encantadora, sin embargo, habla demasiado- dijo Pansy

-Ya lo note- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa

-El Vizconde ahora mismo tiene veinticuatro años. Es guapísimo, con el pelo lacio y rubio y los ojos más grises que has visto jamás- dijo Pansy

Hermione sintió una punzada de celos, pero la suprimió rápidamente. El hombre era un patán arrogante y autoritario, y no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo.

-Pareces bastante interesada en él, Pansy- dijo con cautela

-¿En el vizconde Malfoy? Debes estar bromeando. Es un apuesto bribón, pero definitivamente peligroso. Él jamás se relaciona con damas, sólo con mujeres, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. En realidad, apenas lo conozco, pero- Pansy se inclinó hacia Hermione con aire de complicidad -he oído que ha dejado una estela de corazones rotos por toda Inglaterra. _Y _por el Continente-

-Parece un hombre bastante interesante-

-Interesante, sí. Conveniente, para nada. A mamá y papá casi les da un ataque cuando fuimos presentados oficialmente y él dijo que ya nos conocíamos. Es un soltero empedernido. No se casará en muchos años. Apostaría mis perlas a ello. Y cuando lo haga, será con alguna jovencita estúpida a quién pueda manejar fácilmente y después ignorar una vez que le dé un heredero-

-Oh- Hermione se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía tan deprimida.

-No asistirá esta noche. Estoy segura. Está invitado, por supuesto. Siempre está invitado a todas las fiestas y bailes, pero nunca asiste a ninguno a menos que su familia lo obligue. Él probablemente ha tenido cientos de amantes escondidas por todo Londres. Además, estoy segura de que no querrás conocerlo. Lleva perpetuamente el ceño fruncido y probablemente te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco si le dirigieras dos palabras-

-Dios, empieza a parecer de lo más desagradable-

-Oh, bueno, yo no lo llamaría exactamente "desagradable" Ron sólo tiene alabanzas para él- dijo Pansy

-¿Ron lo conoce?- pregunto Hermione

-Pertenecen al mismo club, ya sabes. Dice que todos sus amigos buscan su compañía. Probablemente lo que desean es _ser_ él- Pansy se encogió de hombros. -Es escandalosamente rico e incluso aún más escandalosamente guapo. Creo que es precisamente por eso, por lo que odia el torbellino social por otro lado, no tiene paciencia para fingir, así que sencillamente frunce el ceño amenazadoramente a cualquiera que no le interese. Muchos de sus amigos se sienten aterrorizados por él cuando no están conspirando para cómo conseguir arrastrarlo al altar-

-Debe ser un hombre extraordinario para manejar tal poder- dijo Hermione

-Oh sí, es bastante fastidioso cómo consigue siempre lo que quiere a su manera. Parece como si todos lo consintieran-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, en primer lugar está su título; es un Vizconde, ya sabes. Y como te comenté, es increíblemente rico. Pero si lo conocieras en persona, sabrías lo que quiero decir. Exuda poder. Es un verdadero espécimen de macho-

-¡Pansy!- se rió Hermione

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, es perfecto- dijo Pansy

El vizconde mantenía las distancias con todas las damas de la sociedad, prefiriendo la compañía de cortesanas y cantantes de ópera. Tenía poca paciencia con la mayor parte de la alta sociedad de Londres, y no confiaba en las mujeres en absoluto. A pesar de todo, las damas lo asediaban en los pocos acontecimientos sociales a los que asistía, tomando como un desafío sus modales distantes y su cinismo. Draco raramente tenía un pensamiento amable para ninguna de estas mujeres. Si una dama coqueteaba con él, asumía que ella era sumamente tonta o que sabía exactamente a lo que - o más bien, con quien - se exponía. Ocasionalmente compartía su cama con alguna de ellas, pero nada más.

-¡Malfoy! Esta sí que es una sorpresa. No puedo creer que esté viendo tu fea cara-

Ronald Weasley uno de los más íntimos amigos de Draco desde sus días de Oxford, cruzó a zancadas el salón de baile de los Granger y le palmeó la espalda -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías jurado categóricamente no asistir a tales reuniones-

-Créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer en esta _pequeña_ reunión durante más de diez minutos- Draco mantuvo un tono ligero, pero por dentro su temperamento comenzaba a inflamarse.

En el momento en que había entrado en el salón de baile, un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo se había quedado impresionado al ver al Vizconde de Ashbourne entrar en el salón con su elegante atuendo de noche. Las nerviosas madres obligaron a sus hijas a jurar que se cruzarían disimuladamente en el camino de tan notorio libertino (todas con la secreta esperanza de que captaran su atención), mientras que todos los que no estaban emparentados con una mujer casadera, inmediatamente se acercaban a Draco atraídos por su título y su fortuna.

Draco suspiró. No tenía paciencia para la insípida charla de la alta sociedad. Lo único que en realidad quería era encontrar a Anne, asegurarse de que estaba bien y marcharse. Su última amante estaba instalada en una acogedora vivienda de la ciudad, y Draco pensaba con ilusión en una larga y perezosa velada con ella. Una noche con Susan seguramente lo libraría de esta extraña obsesión por la criada de los Granger.

Draco se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Ron acercarse a zancadas hacia él. Por fin, un poco de conversación decente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	8. El Baile parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Rhyannon Eltanin

A mi también me hizo gracia que estuviera parado todo ese tiempo frente a Riverdale House pero que le vamos a hacer, él tenia que asegurarse de que "Anne" estuviera bien.

Se que no es común ponerlas juntas pero al igual que a ti me gusta como lucen como amigas al igual que Draco y Ron, no lo se, tienen algo que me gusta de ellos juntos.

Y para que te vayas dando cuenta de más o menos que planes tengo para Harry en este capitulo hablo un poco sobre él.

Espero te guste

**Sol Meyer**

Que bueno que te gusto, tanto el capitulo como el 2x1, en este veras su cara o más bien la leerás.

**Laira-Moesia**

Se que las voy a malacostumbrar por publicar dos capítulos seguidos pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Volviendo al fic, ya veras lo que ambos harán para evitar que se enteren los demás y que conste que ya he dado mucha información ¿eh?

**Beatrix Malfoy**

Que bueno que te guste y sobre todo que la sigas.

**zheilavonkaulitz**

Jo! Que más quisiera publicar tantos capítulos de un jalón pero me es imposible. Aunque seria muy divertido publicar tanto.

Y es justamente así como me imagino mi versión de Draco, y dentro de mis locuras adoro que tanto Ron como Draco sean amigos, juntos me parecen irresistibles.

* * *

Y como quiero seguir malacostumbrandolas un poco más aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 8:****El Baile (parte 2)**

Ron no era exactamente igual de libertino que Draco, pero había andado bastante cerca. Y era probable que lo hubiera igualado e incluso superado de no ser porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Pansy Parkinson.

-Dime, Malfoy ¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que quieras conocer a mi hermana y mucho menos a mi prima,

-¿Por qué? Empiezo a preguntarme exactamente lo mismo- dijo Draco girando para verlo

Había llegado al baile hacía una hora, y durante ese tiempo había deambulado por la mansión, sorprendiendo a muchos lacayos y criadas y al menos a tres parejas clandestinas. Ni rastro de Anne. Desesperado, había entrado en el salón de baile, pensando que tal vez Anne estuviera atendiendo la fiesta. Pero no había tenido suerte. No vio a la muchacha por ningún lado. Y aunque encontraba la perspectiva de fracasar bastante amarga, no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de buscar. Draco rezongó desalentado y se giró para quedar frente a su amigo, feliz de dar la espalda a la muchedumbre de cuervos.

-Desembucha, camarada- lo incito Ron

-Es una larga historia y dudo que estés interesado- Draco suspiro

-Tonterías. Las historias largas son las más interesantes. Además, si esta "historia" te ha hecho volver a las filas de la sociedad, debe haber una mujer implicada. Y esto significa por supuesto, que estoy increíblemente interesado- dijo Ron

Draco miró a su amigo y brevemente le contó la historia de como el hijo de la Duquesa de Wilding había sido salvado por una valiente criada de cocina, mejor dicho una valiente criada de la casa de sus tíos, la describió lo mejor que pudo omitiendo la parte de la fuerte atracción que sintió por ella.

-Así que ya ves, no es necesaria tanta excitación. Mi historia carece tanto de romance como de lujuria. Me temo que vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que mi comportamiento esta noche es completamente irreprochable- dijo Draco

-Qué aburrido- dijo Ron

Draco asintió cansadamente antes de añadir

-En efecto y no puedo quedarme aquí. Creo que me asfixiaré si un solo maldito lechuguino más se acerca a preguntarme cómo he anudado mi pañuelo-

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Ron pensativamente -estaba pensando que podría marcharme. Pero aun debo quedarme a bailar la pieza de rigor con mi hermana y con mi prima cuando termine ¿Por qué no nos retiramos al White y nos tomamos unas copas? Una buena partida de cartas podría ser lo que necesitamos después de sesenta agotadores minutos de vida social-

Draco sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, pero estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con su oferta.

-Buena idea. No puedo esperar a…- Se paró en seco cuando oyó que Ron retenía bruscamente el aliento -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-¡Dios mío!- exhaló Ron - Ha vuelto...-

-Por el amor de Dios, comadreja ¿qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Draco

Pero no pudo decir nada mas por que Ron se alejaba bastante rápido de el.

Lo único que pudo ver cuando Ron se detuvo, fue a una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida que descendía por la escalera, no pudo reconocerla a tanta distancia pero parecía atractiva, lastima que no era Anne.

Suspiro, derrotado, no la encontraría a menos que buscara directamente en la cocina. Seria mucho más fácil hallarla ahí, debía estar cubierta por una gruesa capa de harina.

Iba a abandonar el salón cuando se hizo un silencio total. Una voz de fondo hablo

-Lady Hermione Jean Granger y Lord William Granger, Conde de Riverdale-

Se giro, nada perdía con mirar a la famosa prima de su mejor amigo.

Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente. Allí, al otro lado del salón de baile, estaba de pie su valiente Anne. Excepto que ya no era Anne, se corrigió. Era Hermione Granger.

Draco reaccionó al instante. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor, y no podía decidir si estaba furioso por el engaño o simplemente vencido por el deseo. La contempló en silencio mientras Hermione, inconsciente de su presencia, sonreía cansadamente a uno de sus galanes y se frotaba distraídamente la cabeza. Maldición ¿pero en qué estaba pensando al asistir cuando probablemente tenía una seria herida en la cabeza? Draco frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo le gustaría cruzar el salón de baile, agarrarla por los hombros, y sacudirla hasta conseguir meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza.

Pero por Dios que estaba realmente adorable.

Su cuerpo menudo estaba arropado por un vestido de satén violeta, que dejaba al descubierto sus cremosos hombros y mostraba ligeramente la parte superior de sus pechos. Se suponía que las jóvenes en su primera temporada, vestían tonos pastel, pero Hermione había decidido desafiar las convenciones y eligió un color más audaz. Esto armonizaba con su espíritu y en un mar de insulsas jovencitas, ella era un soplo de fuego y vitalidad. Ella había dejado su pelo suelto, poco a la moda, recogiéndose los mechones laterales con un broche encima de la cabeza, pero dejando que el resto de su cabellera se derramara por su espalda.

A pesar de la distancia era capaz de ver su rostro.

Parecía cansada y Draco estaba seguro de que la cabeza aún la molestaba. Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse ferozmente protector, y se sintió enfurecido porque ella pudiera estar poniendo en peligro su salud con demasiada actividad.

Ron se acerco a el con la joven de cabello negro de su brazo, que resulto ser Pansy Parkinson, su prometida. Draco volteo a mirarlo con asombro total. No era posible que el no le hubiera dicho quien era cuando se lo conto.

¡Traidor!

-Malfoy, cierra la boca- dijo Ron riendo- ¿A quien has visto para quedarte así? ¿Acaso encontraste lo que buscabas?- dijo mirando alrededor

-Me temo que si- dijo con ira contenida pero cambio el tono de voz cuando se dirigió a Pansy- Señorita Parkinson ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Bastante ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, mi lord- dijo Pansy

-Debe disculparme un segundo, he visto a alguien- dijo Draco mirando hacia el pie de las escaleras

-Por mi no se preocupe, pero debe prometerme que cuando se desocupe bailara con mi futura hermana y prima- dijo Pansy

-Lo prometo- dijo con una pizca de enojo en su voz.

Estaba bastante lejos pero aun así pudo ver como un hombre cabellos negros se acercaba a Hermione y esta volteaba pero antes de que pudiera saber de quien se trataba, Hermione cayo en sus brazos.

Una ira comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Draco.

Hermione estaba abrumada con tanta atención, ahora recordaba por que le había insistido tanto a su madre en aplazar lo máximo posible su dichosa presentación, solo llevaba unos minutos y a deseaba regresar a su habitación.

Le dolía la cabeza pero aun no podía retirarse, debía esperar por lo menos una hora, lo que le alentaba en estos momentos es que pronto llegaría Harry. Hacia tanto que no lo veía.

Un caballero- del cual desconocía el nombre- de piel bastante bronceada para vivir en Londres le insistía en bailar un vals, tenia permiso para ello pero la verdad es que no deseaba bailar con el, era odioso, lo había visto un par de veces tratar a sus sirvientes como esclavos.

-Lady Granger no puede aceptar su propuesta señor, por que ya me ha prometido ese baile a mi- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hermione se volteo tan rápido que trastabillo hasta caer en los brazos de el.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Quién es usted?- los interrumpió el hombre con el que ella hablaba antes

-Lord Henry James Potter, Marques de Kent- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nadie se atrevería a decirle nada, no mientras fuera marques ya que este titulo lo concedía el Rey para mostrar su reconocimiento y gratitud a ciertas personas.

En pocas palabras, tenia el favor del Rey.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada mientras se alejaba

-Bueno, ahora que nos hemos desecho del fastidioso señor Zabini, ¿Bailas conmigo?- pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia ella

-Según he entendido ya te lo he prometido ¿No es así?- dijo riendo mientras aceptaba su mano

-Tienes razón y mientras bailamos puedes contarme como te has divertido sin mí- dijo Harry

-Bien lo primero que debes saber es que no he tenido muchas aventuras, solo una y ha ocurrido hace pocas horas- Hermione le conto la misma historia que a Ginny, Harry no tenia que saber que ansiaba saber donde se encontraba el vizconde en esos momentos.

Mientras se acercaban al centro del salón un par de ojos grises no dejaban de mirarlos, a él con odio y a ella con… bien no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía exactamente por ella en ese momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	9. Me debes una explicación

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Sol Meyer

Me debatía entre la idea de dejarlo sin titulo pero ya veras que es mejor así cuando leas más cosas sobre él. Además, adoro a Harry

**Blue Uchiha**

Primero ¡Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por añadirlo a tus favoritos, eso me hace tremendamente feliz y también el que te parezca interesante.

**Laira-Moesia**

Si, pobre Draco con sus celos pero sigue leyendo para saber que pasara entre ellos.

**zheilavonkaulitz **

No quedo tan idiotizado con Hermione pero si siente cólera por haber sido engañado.

Y te aseguro que Harry seguirá apareciendo más veces.

Hay, Ron y Pansy me encantan como lucen juntos, siento que se complementan el uno al otro.

Solo espero que el día que comiences a acosarme no sea pronto, jajaja

Cuídate

Besos

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Esta pareja me gusta, hace tiempo leí un fic que hablaba de ellos como pareja y la verdad me encanto y aunque es un poco subidito de tono lo adore, y eso solo es una parte del porque ponerlos como pareja, siento que se complementan el uno al otro.

Yo también adoro sus instintos de protección, se me hacen súper románticos xD. Y adoro que no solo la quiera proteger sino que ya empiece a mirar a todos con mala cara por culpa de sus celos. Y estoy de acurdo contigo, Harry es un cielo, es totalmente adorable e irresistible.

Y prometo seguir malacostumbrándolas al menos por un par de semanas más.

**Violeta15**

Si, adoro esa cara, es simplemente maravillosa y la amo.

Con respecto a tus hipótesis he de decirte que casi has acertado con una de ellas, lo cual me parece increíble y muy bueno de tu parte, por lo cual tendré que esforzarme más en hacer la trama un poco más enrevesada. Por cierto aquí descubrirás cual fue la hipótesis que mas se acerco.

Cuídate

Besos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Y como recompensa por mi tardanza les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo, espero les guste.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Me debes una Explicación

El salón de baile de los Granger lucia fabuloso, todo estaba decorado de forma que las personas que más lucieran fueran Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley.

Todo parecía perfecto, el salón estaba lleno de velas que le daban un aspecto bastante romántico, las damas cubrían sus cuerpos con delicados vestidos mientras que los caballeros lucían realmente elegantes con sus trajes negros.

Hermione lucia radiante, había olvidado incluso el dolor que momentos antes sentía y todo era gracias a la compañía de Harry.

Harry pertenecía a la alta sociedad, solo que cuando se conocieron ella no lo sabia, de hecho pensaba que era el hijo del caballerango de la Mansión Black y el pensaba que ella era una criada mas de Riverdale House, hasta que los Potter fueron invitados a Riverdale House por el treceavo cumpleaños de Hermione y descubrieron quienes eran en realidad.

Desde entonces eran grandes amigos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con otra cosa Hermione le dijo

-Te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti- Contesto el Marques

-Así que has conocido al arrogante vizconde- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras la hacia girar.

-Si, pero según Ron y Pansy, no es nada arrogante, simplemente que no tiene paciencia para fingir que alguien le agrada- contesto

-Ya había escuchado eso- dijo Harry

-Bueno pero ahora cuéntame ¿Que fue lo que estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera?- pregunto Hermione

Tenía mucha curiosidad, Harry siempre hacia algo interesante pero sobre todo siempre tenia unas cuantas aventuras románticas que contarle.

-Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello- dijo restándole importancia.

Hermione lo miro y dijo

-¡Vamos! Eso cuéntaselo a algún incauto que te crea, no a mí- sonrió irónica mientras levantaba una ceja

Harry suspiro y dijo

-Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Supongo que si, pero déjate de tanto misterio y cuéntame lo que has hecho

-No creo que a tu madre le guste mucho lo que te voy a contar-dijo Harry

-Mi madre no esta aquí, y además ella no tiene por que enterarse de lo que me cuentes-dijo Hermione

El baile estaba por terminar, así que se tendrían que alejar un poco para poder platicar sin ser molestados, tal vez a uno de los balcones privados, esperaba que nadie los viera salir, eso podría provocar un escándalo que los obligaría a casarse.

Harry seguía mostrándose sonriente pero algo capturo su atención y dijo

-De acuerdo, pero antes ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Si- contesto

-¿Por qué esta furioso el Vizconde?- pregunto

-¿El Vizconde?- repitió Hermione

-El Vizconde Malfoy- contesto Harry

-¿El Vizconde Malfoy? –pregunto Hermione, el no podía estar ahí, Pansy dijo que no vendría, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Y por que no deja de mirarte?- dijo con una pizca de enojo

Hermione se giro para buscarlo pero Harry la detuvo y le señalo con la barbilla a un costado del salón de baile.

El vizconde estaba ahí parado con la cara contraída, no dejaba de mirarla, estaba segura de que era por que ya sabia quien era.

El baile termino, Hermione coloco su brazo sobre el de Harry y se dirigieron al limite de la pista.

¡Dios! Se estaba acercando hacia ellos, lucia bastante enfadado ¿Pero que rayos estaba haciendo aquí? Pansy le aseguro que el no vendría, le dijo que estaría con alguna de sus amantes.

Pero, por dios el no debería haberla descubierto ¿o si?

Lo miro de nuevo, tal vez no era a ella a quien veía, tal vez era a alguna otra persona en la pista, o tal vez incluso estuviera viendo a Harry.

El la miro primero a ella y después a Harry y luego sonrió, pero era una sonrisa maliciosa, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

La había descubierto.

Solo esperaba que no hiciera ningún escándalo y le dejara explicar por que se había disfrazado.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso al limite de la pista, justo hacia donde ella y Harry se dirigían.

El se acerco a ellos, miraba a Harry con desdén y a ella, bien no sabia exactamente como la miraba pero no era una mirada muy alentadora

-Buenas noches, mi lady- dijo dirigiéndose a ella en primer lugar lo cual solo hacia más que evidente que la había descubierto, le dedico una leve inclinación mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso.

-Buenas noches, mi lord- contesto Hermione sonrojándose un poco al sentir el cálido aliento del vizconde en su mano

-Buenas noches, marques- dijo con una muy leve inclinación

-Buenas noches, vizconde- dijo Harry haciendo el mismo tipo de inclinación- Hace tiempo que no lo veíamos en bailes. ¿Algo o alguien en particular lo atrae a este baile?

-Eso mi estimado marques, es un asunto que no le incumbe- dijo Draco con un tono bastante agrio

-Vaya, parece que su humor no ha mejorado desde que nos conocimos - contesto Harry, a quien no le agradaba ni un poco el vizconde.

Draco lo ignoro y fijo su vista en Hermione

- ¿Seria posible que me permitiera unos momentos de su compañía?- pregunto Draco a Hermione

Esta se vio tentada a negarse pero lo mejor seria que aclarara las cosas con el de una vez y así podría librarse de tener que huir cada vez que lo viera.

-Por supuesto- contesto al fin

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de Harry, Hermione le dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-

-¿No es obvio?- Los ojos grises de Draco centellearon cuando se inclinó hacia delante. -Vine a buscarte-

-¿A mi?- dijo Hermione, esperando que hubiera un error, rogando por que no la hubiese descubierto y solo fueran imaginaciones suyas -Si ni siquiera me conoce-

-Tiene razón,- reflexionó Draco -Pero conocí a una criada de cocina esta tarde notablemente parecida a usted. Pelo castaño, ojos almendrados. ¿No tendrá por casualidad una hermana gemela idéntica?- Sonrió peligrosamente. -Era una moza lozana. No podía mantener sus manos alejadas de mí... y me besó en los sitios más inmencionables-

-¡No lo hice!- grito Hermione -¡Cómo se atreve a sugerirlo!-

Draco enarcó una ceja ante su arrebato.

-¿Entonces confiesa que era usted quien estaba en el carruaje esta tarde?-

-Usted sabe que era yo. No puedo negarlo- contesto Hermione con un suspiro

-En efecto- estuvo de acuerdo Draco -Y como debo llamarla ¿Lady Granger o Anne?-

Hermione se tenso ¿Acaso no podía esperar a que llegaran al balcón donde nadie podría escucharlos? Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de hacerla sentir mal

-Lady Granger

-La llamare Hermione, después de todo, conozco su secreto

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero Draco la ignoro olímpicamente.

-Y ahora- ordenó él, -me gustaría una explicación de cómo acabó usted vistiendo ropas de criada y recorriendo los alrededores de Londres sin acompañante-

-¡¿Qué?- grito Hermione ultrajada.

-Esperó su explicación- Su voz era mortalmente paciente.

-Bueno, pues no va a tenerla, piojo arbitrario- dijo ella amargamente.

-Estás adorable cuando te enfadas, Hermione- dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara

-¿Debe siempre decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas?- pregunto Hermione sonrojándose un poco

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared como si considerara su enojada pregunta.

-De hecho, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ser ligeramente desvergonzado-

-Apostaría a que lo hace- refunfuñó ella.

-¿Ha dicho algo?-

-No- contesto ella- Solo que es usted un asqueroso y petulante hombre que no debería haber venido a mi casa.

Esto molesto a Draco de una manera poco común

-Bien ya que vamos a insultarnos, antes de comenzar debo aclararle que usted esta en mis manos y que de mi depende que todo Londres se entere o no de sus escapadas de la sociedad disfrazándose de criada

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que iba a hacer se abalanzo sobre el vizconde golpeándolo

-Es usted un miserable, un… un…-

Draco la separo de su lado y Hermione se dio la vuelta, no quería verlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, ella no era una cobarde y era verdad que la tenia en sus manos pero no podía ser tan miserable como para exponerla públicamente.

-Bueno ya que se ha quedado sin palabras déjame decirte que te busqué -dijo Draco, su voz era intensa y estaba penetrando sus pensa mientos.

Ella abrió más los ojos.

-¿Sí? -

-Llevo buscándote 7 años y durante todo este tiempo creí que eras una simple criada y resulta que formas parte de esta maldita sociedad.

-No debías enterarte de quien era en realidad

El Vizconde ignoro sus palabras y siguió hablando

- Toda la maldita tarde estuve parado frente a tu casa esperando verte salir de nuevo, pero ¡demonios! esperaba encontrarme con una criada y en su lugar me encuentro contigo-maldijo él-

-No debías volverme a ver- dijo ella – Nunca, no debiste venir esta noche

-¿Pretendes decirme que no pensabas decirme nunca quien eras en realidad? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de encontrarte aquí esta noche te hubiera encontrado en la calle sin saber quien eras en realidad? ¿Te das cuenta? Habría pensado que no eras más que una criada disfrazada de noble, pude haberte entregado a la justicia y toda Inglaterra se hubiese enterado de tu mentira. Tu familia pudo quedar marcada como una traidora, por tu culpa

La última frase la dijo casi en un susurro.

Esto de alguna manera logro enfurecer a Hermione que cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho y le dijo con una leve nota de dolor en la voz

-¿Está determinado a arruinarme?-

Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su comportamiento cuando vio la abatida expresión de Hermione. Sus ojos almendraos brillaban suavemente con lágrimas contenidas, y su pelo parecía brillar como el fuego bajo la vacilante luz de la vela. Lo invadió la ternura y luchó contra la necesidad de sostenerla en sus brazos. Quiso tranquilizarla y protegerla, no arruinarla. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar.

Pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra la extraña ternura que sentía por esta muchacha. Él todavía no había encontrado a una joven casadera que viera más allá de su título o su riqueza. Si se permitiera sentir algo más por ella, sabía que acabaría herido; e instintivamente supo que ella tenía el poder de herirlo más profundamente que cualquier otra.

Así que endureció su corazón y afiló su lengua.

-Estoy seguro que sus padres están muy orgullosos de usted- dijo él, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. -Tenía a la mitad de la aristocracia- _la mitad masculina pensó el vizconde_- babeando por usted. Estoy seguro de que puede esperar media docena de ofertas matrimoniales antes de que acabe el mes. Debería ser capaz de pescar un bonito título-

Hermione se estremeció visiblemente ante su ataque verbal.

-¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan crueles? Ni siquiera me conoce-

-Es una mujer- dijo él simplemente.

-¿Qué diablos tiene eso que ver con todo esto?-

Draco notó que absorta en su enfado, Hermione había soltado la almohada. Su piel se había ruborizado de cólera, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada profunda inspiración. Draco pensó que parecía deliciosa, pero luchó por mantener su deseo bajo control.

-Las mujeres- explicó con paciencia, -se dedican desde los dieciocho a los veintiún años a afinar sus habilidades sociales. Y cuando piensan que están listas, salen al mundo, asisten a unos bailes, pestañean con coquetería y sonríen seductoramente, y atrapan a un marido. Cuanto más encumbrado sea el título y más dinero tenga, mejor. Y la mitad del tiempo, el pobre desgraciado, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sucedido-

Hermione estaba obviamente abrumada y el horror se mostraba claramente en su cara.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir-

-¿Se siente insultada- pregunto con ironía

-Completamente-

-No debería. Así son las cosas. No hay nada que usted o yo podamos hacer sobre esto-

Hermione sintió que la compasión disolvía su cólera con rapidez. ¿Qué le había sucedido a este hombre, que lo había vuelto tan duro y tan cruel?

-¿No ha amado nunca a nadie?- preguntó suavemente.

Draco alzó la vista bruscamente ante su suave pregunta y se sorprendió al ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, pero sobre todo al ver el giro que había tomado su conversación, pero aun así esa era una pregunta muy personal y ella do tenia porque conocer la respuesta.

-¿Y usted ha amado a tantos que es una experta?- le respondió él con voz igualmente suave.

-No de _esa_ forma- dijo Hermione intencionadamente -Pero lo haré. Un día, lo haré. Y hasta entonces, tengo a mi padre, a mi madre, Ginny, Pansy, Ron y Harry. No podría pedir una familia más maravillosa y los amo a todos ellos. No hay nada que no hiciera por ellos-

Draco se encontró deseando ser incluido en ese privilegiado grupo.

-Sé que usted solo tiene a su madre- continuó Hermione recordando que hacia mucho tiempo su padre había muerto. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre bastante desagradable -¿No la ama usted?

-También tengo una prima y sí, lo hago- La expresión de Draco se ablandó por primera vez esa tarde y Hermione no pudo dejar de ver el amor que reflejaron sus ojos mientras él pensaba en su familia.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Tal vez tiene razón. Parece que hay algunas mujeres en el mundo que son dignas de amor. Lamentablemente, estoy emparentado con todas ellas-

-Creo que lo que está es asustado- dijo Hermione audazmente.

-Espero que tengas la intención de explicar ese comentario-

-Tiene miedo. Es más fácil cerrarse a la gente que amarlos. Si encierra su corazón tras un muro, nadie puede acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo. ¿No está de acuerdo?- Hermione alzó la vista y se sobresaltó ante su intensa mirada. Maldiciéndose por ser una cobarde, apartó la mirada. -Usted... las... echo...- tartamudeó ella, luchando por mantener el coraje necesario para seguir hablándole de una manera tan franca. -Creo que usted no es _mala_ persona. Obviamente siente un profundo cariño por su familia, así que debe ser capaz de amar. Solamente tiene miedo de hacerse vulnerable-

Draco estaba atónito tanto por su suave discurso como por su inquietante exactitud. Su sosegada disertación lo hizo sentirse sumamente intranquilo.

¿No se daba ella cuenta de que sus sensibles palabras podían atravesar su armadura con más eficacia que cualquier espada? Repentinamente incómodo, decidió cambiar de tema antes de que ella tuviera otra oportunidad de perturbarlo.

-Todavía no me ha dicho por qué, esta tarde estaba fuera y vestida de criada- dijo él bruscamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio de conversación y la aspereza de su voz despertó de nuevo su ira.

-¿Por qué demonios iba yo a darle una explicación de mis acciones?-

-Porque insisto en que lo haga- contesto Draco en el mismo tono

-¿Qué? ¡Debe estar bromeando!- balbuceó Hermione -Es usted autoritario, arrogante, poco escrupuloso-

-Otra vez- la cortó Draco suavemente -me encuentro admirado ante su amplio vocabulario-

-Hay más de donde vinieron éstas- dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados.

-No lo he dudado ni por un solo instante-

-Por qué es usted insoportable, detestable y…-

-Allá vamos otra vez-

-…un ¡CERDO!- Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y comenzó a temblar silenciosamente de risa.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Recargada sobre la dura y blanca pared de forma poco elegante, se abrazó a si misma y echó atrás la cabeza riendo silenciosamente. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control mientras ella trataba de contener las carcajadas. Lo absurdo de la situación la golpeó de repente y aunque sabía que debería hacer algo como desmayarse, simplemente no podía evitar ver la parte divertida.

Draco contempló la risa de Hermione sorprendido.

¡Que una mujer pudiera ver la parte divertida de una situación tan comprometida era inconcebible! Y de pronto sintió que su risa era contagiosa. Su risa entre dientes se unió a la silenciosa risa de Hermione, mientras miraba sus pálidos y delicados hombros estremecerse.

Las risitas del Vizconde resultaron ser la perdición de Hermione y explotó en ruidosas carcajadas. Incapaz de controlar por más tiempo los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, actuó como lo haría si hubiera sido Ginny o Pansy, en vez del Vizconde Malfoy quien estaba con ella y se dejó caer de manera poco elegante sobre una de las sillas que recién había colocado su madre ahí.

Draco la contempló fascinado.

Sentada en la silla, con su melena tan parecida al fuego extendida en abanico sobre sus blancos hombros, ella no pareció notarlo. Perdida en su risa, estaba natural y sin artificio alguno, completamente inconsciente de su hambrienta mirada.

Pensó que era magnífica.

¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para mantener sus manos apartadas de ella?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	10. Primer beso

****

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Sol Meyer M. G

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero sobre todo que te parezca espectacular,

Pronto conocerás a su prima y espero que te guste.

**Violeta15**

No fue una pequeña parte, fue una parte enorme, así que felicidades y con respecto a que se pusieran a discutir, me lo estuve pensando mucho pero al final decidí que seria mejor que terminaran riéndose.

Y Draco "intentara" hacer todo lo que pueda para alejarse de ella (dudo mucho que lo logre, jajaja)

**adrianna**

No importa si he leído más de una vez un comentario como el tuyo lo que importa es que siempre es agradable leerlo de nuevo.

Y si, las malcriare un poco más, o al menos por un par de semanas más.

Y yo también espero que las musas no decidan abandonarme y me malcríen mucho más para seguir escribiendo.

Te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme.

**Laira-Moesia**

Si, por fin se han encontrado y claro que él tenia que salirse con la suya, aunque sea un chantajista.

Y se, tendrá que cortárselas o ceder a sus deseos.

Cuídate

**Molly-Malfoy**

¿4 capítulos? Vaya son muchos, pero lo mejor es que pudiste leerlos de un solo jalon.

Una cosa, Ron y Pansy aun no están casados, pero lo estarán y espero que en esta historia no termines odiando a Ron, yo lo amo, me encanta este pelirrojo.

Y si, Harry no podía faltar como el eterno salvador de los más indefensos (hay, si ajá) no ya hablando en serio, adoro que Harry termine salvando a sus amigos, de una u otra manera y aunque de momento no tenga que salvar a Ron tengo planes para él.

* * *

Y como ya les he dicho que pienso seguir malacostumbrándolas un par de semanas más hoy también les subiré dos capítulos, uno ahorita y el otro como a las 5 p.m.

Así mientras tanto disfruten este.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10: Primer beso

_El baile de los Granger estuvo lleno de sorpresas, se esperaba mucho de el por ser el primer baile de la temporada pero paso a ser el mejor inicio que se le pudo dar a este año._

_La primera sorpresa de la noche se la llevo la decoración del salón, se esperaba que como en todos los demás años la decoración fuera sobria, pero en lugar de eso nos encontramos con algo totalmente diferente, fue una decoración bastante romántica con la cual se propicio bastante al romance y todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, en vez de hacer sentir incómodos a los caballeros (lo cual a mi parecer es algo totalmente absurdo de su parte, ya que nosotras deseamos un poco de romance en nuestras vidas y si una relación puede comenzar con este, es mucho mejor) se sintieron bastante a gusto._

_La segunda sorpresa de la noche fueron las propias Lady Hermione Granger y Lady Ginevra Weasley, la primera, por desafiar los convencionalismos establecidos para las presentaciones en sociedad, pues en lugar de llevar el clásico vestido en tonos pastel, prefirió un vestido de satén violeta, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, lo cual fue un verdadero acierto pues concuerda con su personalidad y con lo cual muchos y me refiero en verdad a muchos, por no decir a la mayoría de los caballeros, les agrado su elección; y la segunda por dejar de ser una pequeña cosita torpe para dar paso a una verdadera dama a la cual ahora los caballeros prestan atención, y no miento al decir que en el baile se vio rodeada de al menos diez caballeros distintos._

_Otra de las sorpresas de la noche se debió al inesperado regreso del Barón Arild Stantierra y del Marques Henry Potter, los últimos informes decían que ambos se encontraban en Paris y no se esperaba su regreso sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero asumiendo que ambos son grandes amigos de los Riverdale sobre todo de Lady Hermione pero sobre todo que uno de ellos esta interesado en Lady Hermione de una manera meramente romántica, (no comiencen a sacar sus conclusiones pues no es quien piensan), pero como aun el joven caballero no se ha decidido a proponerle matrimonio, no debemos preocuparnos aun hay mucho tiempo, puesto que la temporada apenas empieza._

_Y la ultima noticia pero no por ello la menos importante es otro regreso inesperado a Londres, me refiero al escurridizo Vizconde Draco Malfoy, según se pudo escuchar a algunos de sus allegados, el Vizconde regreso hace 3 días, una cosa si debo reconocerle a este apuesto bribón y eso es su capacidad para esconderse de mi._

_Lo malo de este asunto es que el vizconde ya ha hecho su única aparición de la temporada y eso quiere decir que no lo veremos más en los bailes._

_Más suerte para la próxima temporada, jóvenes casaderas y madres casamenteras._

_Esperemos que los siguientes bailes nos dejen tan buen sabor de boca como lo ha sido el de Los Riverdale._

**_ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 6 DE ABRIL DE 1814_**

La noche había sido inolvidable, desde que su madre le anuncio su inminente presentación en sociedad nunca se imagino que resultar ser tan…

¿Como definirlo?

¿Maravillosa?

¿Única?

¿Perfecta?

¿Mágica?

Si había sido mágica.

Al principio pensó que todo seria un total desastre, pero poco a poco fue mejorando hasta convertirse en una velada totalmente mágica.

Comenzó con la presencia de Harry, no tenia mas de dos días que había recibido su ultima carta diciéndole que estaba con Arild en Paris, visitando a la hermana de este ultimo y que no pensaban volver hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero estuvo encantada de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado.

Después, se vio atiborrada de la atención de todos esos caballeros, bastante agradables algunos, bueno la mayoría, con la clara excepción del señor Blaise Zabini.

No planeaba casarse con ninguno de ellos, pero era agradable ser tan admirada y deseada por tantos hombres.

Pero lo que realmente la convirtió en mágica fue la presencia del Vizconde Draco Malfoy y la conversación que tuvieron.

Sabia que estaría absolutamente furioso con ella, después de todo le había mentido.

Lo que no esperaba era el camino que tomo su conversación, él la había estado buscando durante 7 años, pensando en encontrarse con un simple criada.

Después, se vio sorprendida a si misma observándolo discretamente cuando el no la veía, la maravillo lo perfecto que este hombre era.

Pero ahora por fin comprendía lo que había dicho Pansy acerca de la estela de corazones rotos que había dejado por todo Londres.

Cuando el Vizconde reía, su cara se transformaba.

Había un no sé qué de angelical en toda su persona. Tenia unas facciones tan nobles que parecía un ángel, pero al mismo tiempo era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

¡Rayos! Se había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en lo maravillosa que era su sonrisa y la otra mitad soñando cosas nada propias de una dama soltera, cuando llego el amanecer no pudo estar mas tiempo en la cama, así que se levanto mucho mas temprano que de costumbre.

Llamo a Anne y cuando ella llego ya estaba vestida solo le hacia falta peinarse.

Bajo a desayunar, su padre aun estaba en su habitación y su madre estaría en su despacho por lo que era probable que su madre no bajara hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo, tal vez ya habrían llegado algunos arreglos, revisaría las tarjetas para saber que caballeros estaban interesados en ella, no es que considerara casarse con alguno de ellos, pero nada le quitaba la curiosidad.

-_No mientas, Hermione- dijo su propia conciencia _

Bueno, si quería ser honesta debía aceptar que en realidad si esperaba un ramo en especial, uno que llevara el nombre del vizconde Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo, se llevo una enorme decepción, no había ramos con los que entretenerse, de hecho solo había un ramo y era de ese fastidioso señor Zabini.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, tal vez no había tenido tanto éxito como había creído, no es que lo deseara por que después de todo no iba a casarse aún.

Cuando estaba en el rellano de las escaleras tocaron a la puerta, se detuvo, podrían ser mas arreglos o mejor aun podría ser _"el arreglo"_

Collingwood abrió la puerta, no podía escuchar nada ¿Por qué había tenido que subir tanto?

Espero un momento, Collingwood podría venir a buscarla a ella o subir a buscar a su madre.

Bien, tal parecía que no habían recibido visitas, tal vez alguna carta para su madre, suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el viejo mayordomo la llamo.

-Lady Granger-

Ella volteo, entonces si había algo para ella.

-Un caballero ha venido a visitarla

-¿Un caballero?- repitió mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia un joven rubio - ¿Quién es?

-El caballero pidió que fuera una sorpresa- contesto el mayordomo- me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo esperar en el salón verde.

Esto provoco que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápidamente, tal vez era el vizconde.

¡Dios, que fuera el Vizconde!

-Dígale que ahora bajo- dijo mientras subía corriendo a su habitación no podía esperar a que llegara Anne y la arreglara, se miro en el espejo, su peinado seguía intacto algo que era increíble considerando lo rápido que había subido corriendo, tenia las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, bueno no podía hacer nada contra eso, el vizconde asumiría que acababa de levantarse, lo cual no era algo totalmente agradable, pero poco podía hacer para evitar que el vizconde lo pensara, después de todo, no iba a decirle que cuando Collingwood anuncio la llegada de un caballero había subido a mirarse en el espejo, eso seria un enorme error.

Suspiro, no podía hacer esperar más al vizconde, se dirigió al salón verde y tomo aire una vez más.

Abrió la puerta y ahí había un caballero mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, pero…

No era el vizconde

Gruño en voz baja, había deseado tanto que fuera él.

El caballero se giro con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer perezosamente en una cómoda silla.

- Bien, cuéntame ¿Cómo has amanecido después de tu primer baile en sociedad?- pregunto Harry

-Pues al parecer no he tenido tanto éxito como esperaba- contesto

-Tonterías, ¿No has leído a Whitlock?-

-No, mi madre aun la tiene-

-Pues tengo el enorme placer de informarte que tanto tú como Ginny han sido un rotundo éxito.

-Bueno, pues aun no me consta, como te habrás dado cuenta no he recibido ni un solo arreglo de flores, lo cual es algo deprimente.

-Oh vamos, Herms ¿Acaso lo que escucho en tu voz es una queja? No me digas que te has desanimado

-Por su puesto que no-salto inmediatamente Hermione- pero esperaba al menos contar con algún ramo.

-Si ese es el problema no debes preocuparte, recibirás al menos dos arreglos, uno de mi parte y otro de Arild

-¿Arild? ¿Esta aquí?- pregunto emocionada

Arild era un buen amigo de Harry pero no solo de el sino también de ella, era un tipo ingenioso, desinhibido, él tenía una actitud diabólica de un bromista despreocupado que lograba el desmayo de las mujeres, pero sobre todo...

Arild Stantierra era agradable.

Poca gente sabia que ambos eran amigos, muchas veces había escuchado a su madre decir que le encantaría verla casada con él.

Y a ella también le habría gustado casarse con él de no ser por que no estaban enamorados.

Se habían conocido el año anterior y después de unas pocas semanas de cortejo, durante las cuales descubrieron que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos

-Sí- contesto Harry- esperaba poder bailar contigo anoche pero estabas demasiado ocupada con la docena de caballeros a tu alrededor-

-Oh calla, pequeño bribón-

-Esta bien pero iras conmigo a dar un paseo por Hyde Park

Hermione asintió, pasar la mañana con Harry era mucho mejor que pasarla esperando a que llegara otro ramo más en casa.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana platicando de las andanzas de Harry y de Arild, él le conto lo bella y agradable que era la hermana de su gran amigo.

De hecho, Arild había bromeado con que pronto se convertirían en hermanos políticos

* * *

El Vizconde tenia toda la intención de visitar a Lady Granger, de hecho estaba apunto de llegar a la casa den conde cuando la vio salir en compañía de Henry Potter, una oleada de furia comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Decidió que lo mejor seria seguirlos, caminaron con rumbo a Hyde Park, ¿Seria acaso que Potter la pretendía? Y si era así ¿Ella le correspondería? ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? Eso era algo que no debía importarle en lo más minimo. Pero aún así no pudo evitar seguirlos.

Dracose coloco detrás de un par de arbustos desde donde podría verlos sin ser visto.

Harry y Hermione, por su parte estuvierón sentados por algunos minutos antes de decidir que lo mejor seria pasear, era un día bastante agradable como para quedarse sentados.

Draco permaneció en el mismo sitio mientras la veía moverse a través de Hyde Park, su brillante melena reluciendo bajo la luz del sol. Por la noche, su cruda honestidad lo había acobardado tanto como se había intensificado su deseo por ella.

No entendía lo que sentía por esa mujer y esta completa carencia de control sobre sus emociones, lo tenía profundamente irritado. Con paso rápido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó decididamente de las jóvenes casaderas y las madres impacientes, que parecían obsesionadas por atraparlo para conversar.

¡Maldita sea! ella tendría que aceptar que él simplemente no podía dejarla en paz.

Ella volvió a su casa y el vizconde fue incapaz de irse a la suya, espero unos momentos mas después de que Harry saliera hasta que considero que seria apropiado hacer acto de presencia

- Hola Hermione- saludo cuando ella entro

Hermione estaba muda, ahora si que debieron avisarle que era el vizconde, su cabello se había salido de su lugar y solo con verlo se había puesto muy roja.

Lo primero que dijo el vizconde fue algo totalmente impropio e inesperado.

-Es algo muy extraño –murmuró- pero siento la urgente necesidad de besarla.

Por una vez, Hermione no supo qué decir.

Él se mordió el labio inferior de forma pensativa.

-Creo que debería hacerlo.

Ella comenzó a protestar pero Draco continúo

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que habla mucho?

-Muchas veces -respondió ella, desesperada por hacer o decir lo que fuera con tal de evitar que la besara- De hecho...

-Y en los momentos más inoportunos -meneó la cabeza en un dulce gesto de reprimenda.

-Bueno, es que mi sentido de la oportunidad no es ideal. Mire...

-Guarde silencio-

Y lo dijo con una autoridad tan suave que ella se calló. O quizá fue por la ardiente mirada en sus ojos. Nadie había mirado nunca a Lady Hermione Granger con ardor.

Aquello era más que sorprendente.

Draco pegó sus caderas a las de ella y todo el cuerpo de Hermione dio un brinco cuando le acarició el cuello con los labios.

-Oh, Dios mío-susurró.

Él se rió.

-También habla mientras la besan.

-Oh -ella levantó la cabeza algo nerviosa- ¿No tengo que hacerlo?

Él se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que tuvo que separarse y sentarse.

-En realidad -dijo, en cuanto pudo- me resulta de lo más atractivo. Siempre que sean cumplidos.

-Oh -repitió ella.

-¿Volvemos a intentarlo? -le preguntó.

Hermione había usado todas las protestas con el primer beso. Además, ahora que lo había probado una vez, sentía un poco más de curiosidad. Asintió lentamente.

En los ojos de Draco se reflejó algo muy masculino y posesivo y sus labios volvieron a rozarla. Fue tan suave como el primero, pero mucho, mucho más apasionado. La lengua de Draco se acercó a sus labios hasta que ella los separó con un suspiro. Entonces él se adentró y exploró su boca con una tranquila confianza.

Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento y se apoyó en él.

Era cálido y fuerte y había algo emocionante en cómo sus manos se aferraban a su espalda. Se sintió marcada y quemada, como si él le acabara de poner su sello.

Cuando se separo de ella, pregunto

-¿Te han besado antes?-

Ella negó, era todo lo que podía hacer después de que el la besara

-Bien- dijo con un tono bastante posesivo

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	11. ¿Amigos?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

BarbiieRubia

Antes que nada ¡Bienvenida!

Que bueno que te agrade, yo adoro este tipo de lectura, siempre llena de romance y que te deja un buen sabor de boca. Me alegra mucho que en cada capitulo te deje con la intriga, espero que sigas dejando un comentario.

Besos

**Violeta15**

A mi también me gusto esa parte, Si eso es lo que esperar me temo mucho que en este capitulo me vas a odiar por lo que voy a hacer con ellos.

Disfrútalo y no me odies mucho ¿vale?

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Creo que todas quisiéramos tener un par de amigos como ellos, son tan dulces. Con respecto a Arild, que bueno que te guste, para mi es un completo encanto, lo amo, pero volviendo al tema, no solo lo he puesto porque me guste, sino porque le he asignado un objetivo, espero que conforme sepas más de él, te siga cayendo bien.

Si, esa parte ha sido divertida, desde ya se empieza a notar su instinto de proteger lo que quiere, aunque el muy tonto aun no lo acepte.

_**

* * *

**_

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ¿Amigos?**

_La temporada ha comenzado este año de 1814 sin que existan ra zones para confiar en que vayamos a ver algún cambio destacable respecto a la de __1813__**. **__Como siempre, los actos de sociedad siguen llenándose de Mamás Ambiciosas cuyo único objetivo es ver a sus Preciosas Hijas casadas con Solteros Convencidos. Las deliberaciones entre las Mamás señalan al vizconde Malfoy como su partido más cotizado para este año. _

_Todo parece indicar que este año le vizconde esta buscando esposa._

_Se preguntara por que lo digo y es algo relativamente fácil de contestar, dado que el vizconde ha dejado a un lado su auto exilio de los bailes para bailar con mas de una jovencita casadera, pero para todas aquellas damas que aun no se hayan dado cuenta, el vizconde parece tener en la mira a un dama en especial._

_¿Qué es lo que pensara el barón Stantierra de esta clara competencia por la dama en cuestión?_

_Los tendré informados de todo lo relacionado con este….mmm…trío._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 8 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

Draco sabia que estaba cometiendo un enorme error pero no pudo contenerse, había algo en esta mujer que le hacia desearla muchísimo.

Después de que se fue a su casa de soltero, se dirigió a su despacho, abrió la botella de Whisky que había iniciado hacia dos días, se sirvió un trago y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella y en cuanto deseaba volver a verla.

Al día siguiente en contra de todo pensamiento racional se dirigió a su casa, tenia que verla, lo cual era un error monumental pues no podía permitirse tener trato con ella, era un dama y el no se relacionaba con ellas, con la clara excepción de su madre y su prima.

Amaba a esas mujeres.

Tocó la puerta y el estirado mayordomo de los Riverdale lo miro de arriba a abajo antes de que este pudiera darle su tarjeta, cuando la recibió, el mayordomo no parecía ni un poco impresionado con su presencia.

Lo llevó hasta el mismo salón en el que había besado a Lady Granger, no se había comportado como un caballero pero aunque la fastidiosa Lady Whitlock lo pusiera en duda, el era un caballero, bueno, la mayoría de las veces lo era.

Cuando ella entró algo muy dentro de él tomo forma, algo estaba comenzando a reptar y enredarse en su corazón.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos antes de saludarse según el protocolo.

Hermione estaba sonriendo, el vizconde había vuelto. Hasta que el vizconde volvió a hablar.

-Quería decirle que lo siento -dijo él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Por el beso- contestó el vizconde

Ella… no sonrió. No estaba seguro de lo que era su expresión, pero no era una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-dijo.

¿Por supuesto? ¿Por supuesto?

-La acepto. -Lo miró ligeramente sobre su hombro- Por favor, no piense en eso otra vez.

Eso era lo que ella debía decirle, pero aún así, por alguna extraña razón molestaba a Draco.

La había besado y había sido estupendo, y si deseaba recordarlo nadie se lo impediría.

Pero por ahora no era momento para indagar en ese absurdo sentimiento de molestia por su respuesta.

-¿Daria un paseo conmigo por Hyde Park?- preguntó

Ella lo miro con duda, pero contestó

-Por supuesto

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá-

-Pero antes debe acompañarme con Lady Caroline Blackwood-

El la miro un tanto confundido

-Me temo que no la conozco mi lady

Hermione lo miro con total incredulidad ¿Seria posible que este hombre no fuera capaz de recordar el nombre de ninguna dama? Bueno no importaba, de hecho solo causaba risa. Él la miraba esperando una respuesta hasta que se apiado de él y dijo

- Lady Blackwood es la dama que lo acompaño hasta mi casa

-Ah si, no lo recordaba

-Si será zopenco- murmuró

-Ha dicho algo- preguntó el vizconde

-Nada- contestó rápidamente Hermione- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó con un radiante sonrisa

El asintió

El camino no fue largo, Lady Blackwood vivía a solo quince minutos de su casa, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el trato tan amable del vizconde.

¿Seria posible que el vizconde no fuera tan malo como todos decían?

Cuando llegaron el carruaje se detuvo delante de la elegante casa de Lady Caroline. Descendieron rápidamente y subieron los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. El vizconde la golpeó decididamente. Fue abierta unos segundos después, y Hermione se encontró frente al cómicamente delgado e insoportablemente imperioso mayordomo de Lord y Lady Blackwood.

A menudo, los mayordomos solían ser mucho más estirados que sus patrones, y Graves no era la excepción. Nadie entraría en casa del duque y la duquesa de Wilding hasta que él los juzgara dignos de ello. Bajó la mirada hacia Draco y Hermione, sus oscuros ojos brillando con agudeza, y simplemente dijo;

-¿Sí?-

Draco le ofreció su tarjeta de visita.

-¿Recibe lady Wilding?- preguntó bruscamente, devolviéndole al mayordomo una mirada igualmente arrogante.

-Es probable- contestó

Hermione casi se echó a reír cuando vio al vizconde apretar la mandíbula.

Draco perseveró.

-¿Puede decirle que Lord Ashbourne y Lady Hermione Granger han venido a visitarla?-

El mayordomo los miro por última vez, asintió y los dirigió a un salón en el ala este

-¿Que pretende hablar con ella?- pregunto Draco

Hermione estaba esperando que le preguntara eso desde que habían salido de su casa

-Debo devolverle los pendientes que me ha dado- dijo con una apenada sonrisa

Caroline entro al salón y lo primero que vio fue al vizconde

-Buenos días milord-

El vizconde la miro primero a ella y después a Hermione que estaba sentada

La duquesa la miro sorprendida

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-

Hermione sonrió avergonzada.

-Imagino que está un poco sorprendida- dijo Hermione

La duquesa abrió la boca, la cerró y luego la volvió a abrir para decir

-Oh, Dios mío-

-Bueno, a lo mejor muy sorprendida- rectificó Hermione

-Oh, Dios mío-

Draco se puso al lado de Hermione

-Nunca lo creí posible-susurró la duquesa

Hermione miro al vizconde pidiéndole una ayuda silenciosa

Pero... usted... ayer...-

Hermione suspiró.

-Me temo que ayer había tomado prestado el vestido de mi criada-

-¿Para qué?- Caroline estaba recobrando lentamente el uso de sus bastante activas cuerdas vocales.

-Esa es una larga historia-

-¿Sí?- preguntó el vizconde

Hermione dirigió al vizconde una cortante mirada.

-Bueno, si no larga, al menos bastante complicada-

-¿Oh?- exclamó Caroline con los ojos muy abiertos por el interés. -Entonces definitivamente quiero oírla entera-

-De hecho, no es tan complicada como esto- murmuró Hermione

Hermione le explico rápidamente como ella y su prima trataban de escapar de su madre y de los preparativos para el baile.

-Eran las cocinas o los arreglos florales- concluyó.

-Definitivamente prefiero las cocinas- murmuro el vizconde

-Un destino terrible- estuvo de acuerdo Caroline.-Sin embargo, no me puedo imaginar qué dijo Elizabeth sobre vuestra aventura-

-El hecho es- dijo Hermione significativamente -que yo tampoco-

-Oh, ya veo, ella no sabe nada-

-Y espero que usted no le diga nada- dijo con una mirada cómplice

-Cuenta con ello podéis estar segura de que guardaré silencio. Es lo menos puedo hacer después de que usted salvó la vida de Alexander. Como dije, siempre estaré en deuda con usted-

Hermione tendió los deslumbrantes pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes a Caroline. -Entonces entiende- explicó ella -que considerando mis verdaderas circunstancias, no puedo aceptarlos. Por favor, tómelos. Hacen juego con sus ojos-

Los ojos de Caroline brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. -Pero quisiera que los conservara. Sólo son una baratija comparados con mi hijo-

-Creo que Lady Granger se sentiría incómoda- intervino suavemente el vizconde.

La duquesa miró a Hermione y a Draco alternativamente hasta que finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Hermione. -Realmente quiero darle algo en agradecimiento-

-Su amistad será más que suficiente- La voz de Hermione era profunda e impregnada de emoción, ya que sabía que Caroline sería una amiga leal y verdadera.

La duquesa tomó ambas manos de Hermione en las suyas.-Eso lo tendrás siempre- Y como si no fuera suficiente, soltó las manos de Hermione para rodearla en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Y a que debo la visita del vizconde?- pregunto la duquesa

-Me ha acompañado, ya que ambos nos vimos involucrados en este enredo-

La duquesa los miro con un renovado interés, había escuchado que el vizconde había asistido al baile de los Riverdale y que por más de media hora no se le vio.

¿Un enredo? ¿Seria acaso que estuviera interesado en Lady Granger? Hermione era sorprendentemente atractiva, obviamente inteligente y muy agradable. Y lo más importantemente para alguien a punto de ser emparejada con Draco Malfoy, vizconde de Ashbourne, muy, muy valiente. Caroline decidió que no podía haber encontrado a pareja mejor. La aguda lengua de Hermione también le sería de utilidad. Draco necesitaba una mujer que no se apresurara a estar de acuerdo con él cada vez que comenzara a actuar de forma dominante, lo cual, según los comentarios de todo Londres, hacia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Draco ya se había hartado de estar ahí sentado escuchando los parloteos de esas dos mujeres, así que decidió intervenir, después de todo el no quería pasar el día sentado ahí, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con esta mujer

-Me pare que es momento de retirarnos, mi lady- dijo

Las dos mujeres lo miraron asombradas aunque la mirada de la joven duquesa dejaba ver claramente su curiosidad por la joven pareja.

Draco al ver que ambas lo miraban como si estuviera un tanto chiflado, se justifico

-Lady Granger ha prometido acompañarme a un paseo por Hyde Park-

La duquesa asintió

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón, el la había invitado a pasear y ella se había aprovechado al llevarlo con la duquesa de Wilding.

Cuando salieron Draco y Hermione de ahí la primera en hablar fue ella

-Odio ser manipulada-

-Sí, bien, yo también. Pero haré una excepción puesto que esta manipulación me ha dejado a solas contigo.

Hermione le lanzó una aguda mirada.

-Usted siempre tan controlado. ¿No lo agota? ¿No le entran ganas a veces de gritar?-

Draco se rió en voz alta.

-Amor, si yo te dijera lo que me hace gritar, saldrías corriendo y no pararías hasta llegar a las Highlands-

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente. Incluso una inocente como ella entendía lo que había querido decir. -¿Tiene siempre que tergiversar deliberadamente mis palabras? Es un incordio-Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se giró de forma que le diera la espalda.

-A ver, amor. No te enfurruñes. Sé sincera. ¿De verdad te disgusta tanto hablar conmigo?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo el arrogante vizconde, pero debía ser sincera, así que contesto

-Bueno, en realidad no.-

-¿Te disgusta estar conmigo?-

-Bueno... no exactamente-

-¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?-

-Bien-comenzó Hermione despacio, volviéndose para mirarlo -no estoy segura-

-¡Estupendo!- declaró Draco felizmente.-Eso lo aclara todo. No tenemos ningún problema-

-¡Ese es exactamente el problema!- decidió Hermione súbitamente.

Draco enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

Hermione no se desalentó. -Usted decidió que no tenemos ningún problema, así que ¡voila!, no tenemos ningún problema. ¿Y si yo creo que sí tenemos un problema?-

-Pero si acabas de decir que no tenemos ningún problema- dijo con un sonoro suspiro

¿Por qué las mujeres tenia que ser tan complicadas?

-No he dicho tal cosa. Dije que no estaba segura de cuál era el problema. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Así que esto es lo que hay. Tenemos un problema-

Hermione se detuvo y lo observo. Habían llegado a Hyde Park y por mucho que le disgustara la idea -o tal vez no tanto- debía comportarse un poco para no llamar la atención.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Es demasiado mandón-

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, es sólo por que resulta que tú necesitas que te controlen un poco. Mira lo que ocurre cuando se te deja a tus propios medios ¡Te encuentro inconsciente en la calle!-

-¡No puedo creer que tenga el valor de decirme eso!- Hermione echaba humo y comenzó a caminar a través del parque. -¡Estaba inconsciente en la calle porque acababa de salvarle la vida a un niño! ¿Preferiría que hubiera dejado que lo pisotearan?-

-Olvídalo- se quejó Draco, incapaz de creer su propia estupidez. -Ha sido un mal ejemplo-

-Y otra cosa, no necesito que me controlen- dijo Hermione enérgicamente, tomando carrerilla. -Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. ¡Lo que usted necesita es una buena patada para recordarle que no es Dios!-

-Hermione...-

-Oh, quédese tranquilo. No quiero hablar más con usted. Probablemente sonreirá levemente y hará otra insinuación sexual. Francamente, no necesito esa clase de agravio-

-Hermione...-

-¡¿Qué?- espetó ella, girándose para enfrentarlo.

-Sólo iba a comentar que no creo haberme visto envuelto en una discusión tan vehemente con una mujer tan solo veinticuatro horas después de besarla- Draco se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, sintiendo curiosidad por la profundidad de la reacción emocional del uno con el otro. -En realidad, creo que no he discutido así con una mujer en mi vida-

Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Trata de insultarme?-

-No- dijo Draco lentamente, como si tratara de resolver un problema en su cabeza a la vez que hablaba. -No. En realidad, creo que acabo de elogiarte-

Hermione lo miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Él continuaba frotándose el mentón, y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado perceptiblemente. Pasaron unos largos segundos, y Hermione pudo ver un amplio surtido de emociones cruzar su rostro. De vez en cuando él comenzaba a decir algo y se detenía, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una nueva solución.

-¿Sabes lo que creo que significa?- dijo finalmente, hablando con lentitud y decisión. -Creo que significa que vamos a ser amigos-

-¿Qué?- casi grito

-Es una idea novelesca. Amigo de una mujer-

-No se esfuerce demasiado-dijo con un poco de petulancia

-No, lo digo en serio. Piénsalo un minuto, Hermione. Discutimos constantemente, pero con franqueza, me he divertido más en las últimas veinticuatro horas, que durante años-

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de pensar una respuesta para tal declaración. Draco siguió

-Creo que me gusta usted, Lady Hermione Granger. Desde luego, también te deseo. Debe ser obvio para ti. El Señor sabe que es dolorosamente obvio para mí. Pero, realmente, me gustas bastante. Eres una chica con suerte- dijo esto ultimo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Una chica con suerte?- la voz le salió estrangulada.

-Y creo que si lo piensas, te darás cuenta de que yo también te gusto. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has divertido tanto?- pregunto el vizconde con una sonrisa

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna respuesta.

Draco sonrió a sabiendas.

-Te gusto. Sé que te gusto-

Hermione finalmente se rió, incapaz de creer su descaro pero admirándolo por ello.

-Sí, supongo que sí-

Esta vez la sonrisa de Draco era radiante.

-Bien, entonces, supongo que somos amigos-

-Supongo que sí- Hermione no estaba segura de cómo se había declarado la tregua, pero decidió no preguntar.

A pesar de su buen juicio, sabía que el vizconde tenía razón, realmente él le gustaba. Era un desvergonzado y bastante dominante, pero disfrutaba realmente de su compañía, aunque se pasaran la mitad del tiempo gritándose el uno al otro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	12. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Sol Meyer M. G

Al menos por el momento lo son y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo y Lady Caroline.

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Si, es muy astuta esta mujer, aunque eso no le quita lo parlanchina, aún así me agrada,

Amo esa conversación, sobre todo porque la escribí después de leer este capítulo en uno de los fics de Icecreammanrupert, María es increíble y escribe mucho mejor.

**Laira-Moesia**

Me alegro que te haya gusta el capitulo del beso, y por supuesto que Arild seguirá apareciendo tengo al menos un par de planes para él. Y Draco tiene que ser al menos un poco manipulador, después de todo es un libertino, jajaja.

**Bliu Liz**

¡Hola! Para mi también es un gusto saludarte y me alegra que sigas el fic.

No te preocupes sino puedes enviarme un review al capitulo pero me alegra que lo hayas enviado directamente.

Con respecto a la historia eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta, que la relación entre ambos sea fluida, eso hace más fácil hacer los diálogos y que tanto a ustedes como a mi me parezca atrayente.

Y aunque generalmente cumplo lo que digo, aunque en algunas ocasiones me es difícil actualizar, es por eso que subo dos capítulos seguidos cuando se que tendré ocupados mas días de los que tengo previstos en la facultad.

Y gracias por seguir a este fic, que a partir de ahora también es tuyo.

Besos

_**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Recuerdos**

_Tal parece que este año trae consigo muchas sorpresas, la mayor de ellas es la reciente confirmación por parte del mismísimo Vizconde de __Ashbourne acerca de porque ha decidido pasar más tiempo en Londres de lo planeado, al principio, esta Autora especulo sobre su decisión, asumiendo como la mayoría, que se quedaba por Lady Granger, pero cual fue mi decepción al saber que su permanencia en la ciudad no era por la dama en cuestión, sino por la próxima presentación de su prima, la Señorita Luna Lovegood._

_Según fuentes cercanas al Vizconde, este se queda solo por el cariño que le tiene a su prima._

_Cabe aclarar que esta Autora aprecia profundamente a la familia del Vizconde y no es su intención herir los sentimientos de su prima y mucho menos los de su madre, la Vizcondesa Viuda, pero esperaba que se quedara en gran parte por Lady Granger._

_En resumen, esta Autora esta decepcionada._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 18 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

Draco sabía que estaba cometiendo un error monumental, pero no podía evitarlo, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que descubrió que Anne no era Anne sino Lady Hermione Granger.

Lo cual solamente agravaba el error.

Ella era una dama y no podía permitir mezclarse con una dama a la cual no pensaba pedir en matrimonio.

De hecho no pensaba casase hasta que tuviera al menos 30 años,

Sobre todo por que todas las mujeres solo buscaban su dinero y su titulo

Aun podía recordar cuando de niño su padre se lo dijo, hubo un tiempo que creyó que su madre y su tía era iguales a todas las demás mujeres

_FLASH BACK_

_Lucius Malfoy se hallaba en su despacho sentado frente a su escritorio cuando un leve golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos_

_-Adelante- dijo_

_Un niño pequeño de casi ocho años, de cabellos __rubios entro al despacho._

_Draco Malfoy no era más que un niño que soñaba con convertirse algún día en un hombre parecido a su padre, era rico e inteligente pero sobre todo poderoso_.

_El tomo asintió mientras esperaba que su padre le dijera para que lo quería_

_-¿Qué opinas de las mujeres?- pregunto_

_Draco se sorprendió ante su pregunta, el aun era un niño y no le interesaban más mujeres que su madre, su tía y su recién nacida prima, así que se limito a contestar lo poco que sabia_

_-Que son buenas y siempre te quieren-_

_Su padre se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, se coloco a su lado y lo levanto bruscamente_

_-Las mujeres no son buenas y tampoco te quieren, solo sirven para lucirlas frente a los demás, para tener hijos y para gastar la fortuna de su marido-_

_-Pero mi mamá…-_

_-Tú madre es igual que todas, se caso conmigo solo para mantener su posición social._

_Draco dio un paso atrás, nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso_

_-__Ninguna mujer amará nunca a alguien como tú. Lo único a lo que nosotros podemos aspirar es que alguien se case con nosotros por nuestro dinero y titulo-_

_Draco lo miro fijamente, estaba asustado pero a pesar de todo y de su corta edad, dudaba de las palabras de su padre._

_-Ninguna mujer me amo a mi, tanto mi madre como tu madre solo están conmigo por mi dinero y mi titulo-_

_¿Por que decía eso? Era obvio incluso para el que su abuela lo adoraba, se desvivía por él ¿Acaso su padre no podía verlo? _

_-Grábate muy bien estas palabras, las mujeres no aman a nadie, solo aman el dinero y los títulos__ y con el tiempo, si tienes suerte tal vez tengas un hijo que te quiera-_

_Su padre era un hombre muy inteligente, pero ¿Debía creer en sus palabras? Y sobre todo ¿Debía dudar del amor de su madre?_

_-Pero sobre todo, nunca olvides que si una mujer, cualquiera de ellas, pero sobre todo tú madre, tú esposa o incluso tu amante, alguna vez muestran un poco de afecto, te dicen que te quiere o incluso que te aman, no les creas, todas mienten-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Aun recordaba como los siguientes años se negó a creer que cualquier mujer lo amara, llego al punto de rehusarse a estar cerca de su madre y su tía. Solo aceptaba la compañía de la pequeña Luna.

Pero cada vez que alguna de ellas le decía que lo quería recordaba la voz de su padre diciéndole que solo lo hacían por su dinero y por su titulo.

Pronto comenzó a perder todo el respeto que le tenia, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de destrozar la visión que tenia sobre la mujer? ¿Acaso no comprendía que solo era un niño y necesitaba saber que su madre lo amaba?

Pero cuando verdaderamente lo odio fue cuando su tía Sophia murió.

Como lo odio.

Aun recordaba las últimas palabras de su tía.

_FLASH BACK_

_Draco Malfoy recorría el pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación de su tía, hacia meses que su enfermedad había empeorado, había empezado con una simple gripa que no cedió._

_Toco a la puerta, no se escuchaba más ruido que el de una respiración entrecortada y la voz de su madre tratando de calmar a su hermana_

_-Pase- dijo su madre_

_Su tía ya no se parecía en nada a la mujer que el había conocido._

_Daba miedo verla, su aspecto era más el de un muerto que de un vivo._

_-Te dejare solo con ella por un momento, trata de no cansarla demasiado- dijo su madre_

_Cuando su madre salió, su tía hablo_

_-Acércate- dijo en apenas un susurro_

_El se acerco a la cama_

_-Se que pronto moriré, así que quiero pedirte algo antes de que me vaya-_

_Draco asintió y se acerco un poco más para poder escucharla bien_

_-Se que tu comportamiento en todo este tiempo no ha sido intencional así como tampoco lo ha sido hacerme daño a mi o a tu madre y mucho menos a Luna. Se que tu padre te ha dicho que las mujeres no saben amar – se detuvo para respirar un poco- y que todo lo que buscan es el dinero, pero quiero que sepas esto, el ha tenido que vivir con sus propias culpas y lo único que esta tratando de hacer es pasarte ese peso a ti. _

_No quiero decir que tu padre te haya mentido, pero eso no significa que no se equivoque. Pero sobre todo quiero decirte que no permitas que las ideas de tu padre rijan tu vida. No lo permitas. Prométeme que no lo permitirás._

_¿Seria posible que su tía lo amara de verdad? Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos._

_Su tía lo amaba tanto como a Luna._

_-Tu madre te ama tanto como yo o Luna, pero no es por tu dinero o tu titulo por lo que te queremos, es por que eres una parte de nosotras y sobre todo, por que eres una persona maravillosa._

_Draco asintió_

_-Una cosa más, prométeme también que no permitirás que nada ni nadie lastime a mi Luna, prométeme que su felicidad será lo más importante para ti y prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre estarás a su lado._

_-Lo prometo- dijo en un susurro_

_-Debes crecer fuerte Draco, fuerte para tu madre y para Luna-_

_El niño asintió una vez más y salió de la habitación._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Nunca olvidaría ese día. Había descubierto que las mujeres de su familia sabían amar, pero no podía confiar en las demás mujeres.

Y mucho menos en Lady Granger.

En ella menos que en nadie.

Y a pesar de que sabía que tratar con ella estaba mal, no podía estar lejos de ella.

Tenía planeado dejar Londres después de declarar que seria amigo de ella, pero su madre le había dicho que no podría hacerlo hasta después de presentar a Luna a la sociedad.

Había prometido a su tía que la felicidad de Luna estaría por encima de todo y cumpliría con su palabra pero resultaba difícil cuando Hermione Granger también estaba en ese baile.

Hacia poco que había llegado y ya estaba acompañada de Arild Stantierra.

Había leído la columna de Whitlock cuando esta decía que el barón Stantierra estaba interesado en Hermione y por lo visto esa cotilla no se había equivocado.

Solo hacia falta ver como el barón miraba a Hermione.

Parecía que la adoraba.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer su espalda, era una sensación parecida a la que había sentido cuando la vio con el odioso de Potter.

Iba a acercársele después de la presentación de Luna pero al ver como se acercaba a ella el marques algo dentro de él exploto.

No permitiría que nadie se le acercara.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando su madre lo detuvo

-Es hora de que Luna baje-

Tenia la intención de decirle a su madre que esperara solo unos minutos más, pero le pareció muy egoísta de su parte hacerle eso a su prima el día de su presentación.

Subió por la escalera contigua al rellano de la escalera principal y ahí estaba su querida Luna.

Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que la hacia ver totalmente angelical, habían recogido su cabello en un moño bajo con algunos mechones de cabellos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, que solo servían para atenuar más su belleza.

-Luces preciosa- le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo un tanto sonrojada

-Lo digo por que es la verdad- dijo mientras colocaba la mano de su prima sobre su brazo- Ya me veré mañana espantando a unos cuantos de los moscardones que te irán a visitar-

Con esto logro que Luna sonriera

-Es hora de bajar ¿Estas lista?

Luna suspiro y asintió

En el piso de abajo el lacayo comenzó a anunciar su entrada

-Confía en mi, serás un éxito total- dijo Draco al ver que su prima temblaba. -Respira ¿Lista?- espero a que Luna asintiera- Vamos-

En el piso de abajo, todos los presentes voltearon a verla.

Harry y Ron la habían visto algunas veces y siempre habían pensado que no era más que una niña bonita, pero ahora podían ver que se había convertido en una mujer bastante atractiva.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo Draco la dirigió hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a sonar la música.

Varias parejas se dirigieron a su lado pero Draco no prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas, la única persona que cautivaba su atención por el momento era su prima.

Hermione estaba embelesada con la actitud del vizconde, lucia tan devoto a su familia.

Cuando el baile termino, Hermione no podía dejar de verlo.

Su madre se acerco a ella y estaba apunto de sugerir que se dirigiera a la mesa de bebidas para encontrarse "casualmente" con el barón Stantierra, cuando el vizconde apareció a su lado y pidió un baile con ella.

Elizabeth asintió y Draco tomó a Hermione en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, él le sonrió cariñosamente y dijo

-Estás tan hermosa en el salón de baile como aseguro que estarás en tú dormitorio-

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Por qué ha de decir tales cosas? ¿Está determinado a arruinar mi reputación?-

Draco alzó sus cejas ante su preocupación.

-No es mi intención jactarme, pero a menos que te arrastre fuera del salón y te viole en el jardín, al estar contigo sólo la realzo. No suelo acudir a estos eventos- le explicó. -La gente querrá saber por qué estoy tan cautivado contigo-

Hermione tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto.

-Sin embargo, no tiene por qué hacerme sentir avergonzada-

-Lo siento- dijo él sencillamente. Hermione lo miró bruscamente ante su tono grave y quedó atontada por la sinceridad que encontró en sus ojos.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente. -Acepto su disculpa- Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos un largo instante y después, incómoda ante la íntima caricia de su mirada, rápidamente bajó la vista y la fijó en su pañuelo.

-Podrías sonreírme- dijo Draco -O si no, al menos levantar la vista y mirarme. Todo el mundo nos observa-

Hermione le hizo caso y levantó la mirada.

-Mucho mejor. Es doloroso tenerte entre mis brazos y no poder mirar tus ojos-

Hermione no supo qué decir.

Después de unos segundos, Draco rompió el silencio.

-Puedes llamarme Draco, si quieres-

Hermione recobró un poco de su espíritu.

-Su Excelencia bastará, estoy segura-

-Pero prefiero que uses mi nombre de pila-

-Y yo prefiero no hacerlo-

Draco estaba encantado de que Hermione hubiera recuperado su carácter. Parecía tan apagada cuando empezaron a bailar el vals.

-Parecerás increíblemente tonta llamándome "Su Señoría", cuando yo te llame simplemente Hermione- dijo en un tono bastante mordaz

-No le he dado permiso para usar mi nombre- le recordó ella.

-En realidad, Hermione, creo que no es necesario después de lo que hemos compartimos hace menos de dos semanas

-¿Es necesario que me recuerde eso? Prefiero olvidarlo- dijo ella con un leve suspiro

-¿De verdad? Creo que te mientes a ti misma-

-Presupone demasiado, su Excelencia-dijo Hermione con tranquila dignidad. –No me conoce en absoluto-

-Pero me gustaría- La sonrisa de Draco era definitivamente pícara.

Hermione se maravilló de cómo una simple sonrisa era capaz de transformar por completo el rostro de Draco. Solo un momento antes, parecía difícil e intransigente. Ahora, con su habitual cinismo ausente, resultaba casi infantil, y sus ojos la envolvían en una cálida y brillante luz.

Hermione sintió como todos sus procesos mentales se detenían cuando la abrazó acercándola más a él.

-Creo que trata de aturdirme deliberadamente-

-¿Tengo éxito?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de lado

Hermione lo miró fijamente varios segundos antes de contestar gravemente.

-Sí-

Los brazos de Draco se tensaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Cristo, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso aquí- dijo con voz súbitamente ronca -Eres demasiado sincera para tu propio bien, de hecho eres condenadamente demasiado sincera para mi propio bien-

Hermione bajó la mirada, incapaz de entender qué la había movido a admitir sus sentimientos con tanta crudeza.

-¿Cree que soy demasiado sincera?- dijo con voz suave. -Bien, no he terminado aún. Nos conocimos de la forma menos convencional posible, y es probable que sea por ello por lo que somos capaces de hablar el uno con el otro sin muchos rodeos. Creo que es usted un hombre agradable, pero también difícil, y que podría hacerme daño aunque no fuera esa su intención. Así que le pido amablemente que permanezca lejos de mí-

-No creo que pueda-

-Por favor-

Draco quedó asombrado por como una palabra tan suave de los labios de Hermione, podía hacerlo parecer tal canalla. Sin embargo, sintió que tras el discurso a corazón abierto de ella, no merecía nada menos que completa honestidad por su parte en retribución.

-No creo que entiendas lo mucho que te deseo-

Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente.

-El vals ha finalizado, Su Señoría.-

-Cierto-

Ella se desenredó de sus brazos.

-Adiós, Su Señoría -

-Hasta mañana, Hermione-

-No lo creo.- Y con esto, se escabulló de él esquivando hábilmente a la muchedumbre, hasta llegar junto a su prima.

Draco permaneció en el mismo sitio mientras la veía moverse a través del salón de baile, su brillante melena reluciendo bajo la luz de las velas. Su cruda honestidad lo había acobardado tanto como había intensificado su deseo por ella. No entendía lo que sentía por esa mujer, y esta completa carencia de control sobre sus emociones, lo tenía profundamente irritado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	13. ¿Enamorada?

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Sol Meyer M. G

También a mi me encanto y creo que ni tú ni yo somos las únicas que queremos un alguien como él.

Estaba pensando en poner a alguien más como su prima, pero Luna me agrada mucho, se me hace la persona más libre, en todo sentido, que he conocido, y si, tengo algo planeado para ella, pero ser más adelante, y muero de la curiosidad por saber de quien sospechas, ya veremos si lo que piensas es lo correcto.

Besos

**meryal **

Que gusto que me hayas dejado un comentario y que te haya encantado el capitulo, y ya veras lo que pasa con esos pensamientos.

Nos vemos pronto

**Violeta15**

No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que en este si hayas tenido oportunidad para hacerlo, acerca de tu pregunta ya lo veras en este capitulo.

Saludos

**Laira-Moesia**

Algo que me gusta de Hermione, es precisamente eso, su carácter, no soy capaz de imaginarme una historia en la que ella no tenga esa cualidad.

Espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas por culpa de mi tardanza, disfruta el capitulo.

**adrianna**

¡Menuda sorpresa que te haz llevado!

Me alegro que te guste este Draco, yo particularmente lo adoro. Ya veras lo que pasa con la actitud de Hermione en este, espero que te guste, aunque claro el titulo lo dice todo.

Besos

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Si, Lucius Malfoy es uno de los personajes que detesto por ser arrogante y déspota y que mejor que mantenerlo como uno de los villanos.

Espero que te guste la relación que tengo para esos dos, jajaja

Disfruta este capitulo.

Besos

**Bliu Liz**

¡Hola! Para mi también es un gusto saludarte y que te alegres de que te haya respondido y no tienes nada que agradecer, por el contrario, soy yo la que agradece que te tomes el tiempo para comentar esta historia.

Me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado con la historia y que decir de la escritura, ¡me encanta!

Besos

**Espero que disfruten mucho este 14 de Febrero, recuerden que no solo es día del amor, sino también de la amistad, pásenlo increíble y diviértanse.**

_**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: ****¿Enamorada?**

_Hasta los oídos de esta Autora ha llegado la notica de que el Vizconde de Ashbourne ha pospuesto indefinidamente su viaje al campo._

_El por que o mejor dicho el quien es bastante obvio, pero si usted como muchos desafortunados, no fueron invitados a la presentación de la Señorita Lovegood en Malfoy Manor, déjeme decirle que el motivo de tal hecho único e irrepetible se debe a Lady Granger, me refiero obviamente a la hija, no la madre, pues es esta la que interesa al vizconde._

_Pero como algunos de ustedes parecen seguir invernando, no se han dado cuenta de que el vizconde la sigue a todos lados._

_Solo basta recordar que después de la presentación de su prima_

_Lamentablemente no es el único que se siente atraído por la joven dama, también se encuentra el barón Stantierra que es el admirador declarado de lady Granger desde hace varios años._

_De hecho, se rumora que el año pasado el barón la pidió en matrimonio, pero debido a que los dos aun eran demasiado jóvenes los padres de ella se opusieron._

_Pero dado que ahora ambos son más maduros (o por lo menos eso queremos creer) tal vez pronto perdamos a Lady Granger y ganemos a la nueva baronesa Stantierra._

_O si tenemos un poco mas de suerte tal vez ganemos a la vizconde la de Ashbourne._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 27 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

Días después, Hermione se despertó con la noticia, por parte de Collinwood, de que había recibido una nota de parte del vizconde de Ashbourne., le dijo que debía enviar una respuesta Lo despidió y ella se dirigió al salón de té de su madre.

Abrió la nota.

_Hermione_

_Se que durante todos estos días no me he portado como el caballero que soy, (si, soy un caballero, aunque lo dude) y es por eso que solicito que me acompañes a la velada musical en casa de Lady Hastings, duquesa viuda._

_Se que no puedo invitarte como mi pareja, pero podríamos encontrarnos ahí._

_Te prometo que tanto tú como yo nos divertiremos._

_ Malfoy_

La velada musical de Lady Hastings era una de las veladas más esperadas este año.

Lady Hastings había contratado a Isabella Rosso, una soprano italiana que tuvo su debut hacia dos años y que había regresado tras un breve periodo en los escenarios vieneses.

La nota tenia un poco de razón, el vizconde no se comporto como un verdadero caballero pero eso no le había molestado, de hecho creía que a ambos les gustaba el trato que tenían.

A ella le gustaba

Tomo papel y pluma y escribió su respuesta.

_Mi Lord_

_No me parece prudente su invitación, puede prestarse a malas interpretaciones por parte de los demás miembros de la sociedad._

_Se que me arriesgo demasiado pero aceptaré su propuesta._

_Deje de sonreír, se que lo esta haciendo y no especule sobre porque aceptó, para su información, solo es por su promesa de que nos divertiremos. _

_Confío en que usted acompañara a algún miembro de su familia a la velada._

_ Lady Granger_

Esto era muy arriesgado, no podía permitir que las cosas fueran más allá de una simple amistad.

El vizconde la atraía profundamente pero ella no deseaba casarse aún, no quería unir su vida y mucho menos su libertad y decisiones a la voluntad de un hombre.

Debía prepararse para asistir.

Llamó a Anne y entre las dos escogieron un vestido de color azul turquesa de tela ligera, recogió su cabello en un moño flojo y se coloco un pequeño dije de plata en lugar de la clásicas perlas.

Sus padres la esperaban en el salón, ellos también asistirían, la residencia de la duquesa viuda estaba a 20 minutos de Riverdale House.

La duquesa viuda era conocida en la sociedad por no solo por su belleza y su buen humor sino que era reconocida sobre todo por su ferviente deseo de ver casados a sus cuatro hijos Anthony, heredero del titulo y mujeriego empedernido, Caroline, ahora Duquesa de Wilding, Daniel un apuesto bribón que apenas había salido de la Universidad y Katherine que aún no salía de las aulas de la señorita Morgan.

Cuando llegaron, sus padres fueron rápidamente interceptados por Lady Danbury, esa mujer era increíble, aún no podía creer que todo Londres le tuviera miedo, la mujer era realmente inteligente, un tanto molesta para todos aquellos que no contaban con el placer de su amistad o mucho mejor, el placer de formar parte de su familia como lo era el barón Arild Stantierra y por supuesto, su hermana Lydia.

El salón de música de Hastings House era impresionante, todo estaba decorado en un elegante estilo Adamesco.

Al otro lado del salón estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy y Arild.

Se acerco a ellos, hacia días que no veía a Harry y este tenia que contarle su última aventura con Isabella Rosso. Suponía que ellos dos ya se habían visto desde la llegada de esta a Londres y por eso Harry no lo había visitado a ella.

Pansy y Ginny tendrían que contarle los últimos detalles para la boda. Solo faltaban un poco más de dos semanas y aún tenia que terminar de organizar el banquete.

Ron trataba de no despegarse mucho tiempo de Pansy, aun recordaba como esos dos al principio parecían perros y gatos peleándose cada vez que se encontraban.

Fue bastante divertido cuando Ron por fin se le declaro.

Y Arild, bueno, con Arild tendría que platicar largo y tendido, hacia mucho que no lo veía y desde su regreso apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Después de Harry, Arild era su mejor amigo, podía contar con él para todo.

Se acercó a ellos y los cuatro volvieron a verla. Arild se acerco a ella inmediatamente depositando un leve beso en su mejilla, esa era una de las razones por las que Lady Whitlock decía que ambos estaban enamorados, las muestras de cariño entre ellos nunca eran limitadas ni siquiera frente a los demás miembros de la sociedad.

Pero adoraba que fuera así con él.

Estuvieron un rato platicando sobre la boda, Ron y Pansy estarían una temporada en Somerset, y después volverían a Londres, para terminar la temporada.

Lady Hastings apareció llamando a todos a pasar al salón de música pues Isabella Rosso estaba lista.

Durante toda la velada, Isabella no despego los ojos de Harry y se mostraba abiertamente coqueta con él.

Pero él no era el único que estaba pendiente de Isabella, la mayoría de los caballeros presentes eran incapaces de quitar su mirada de ella.

Cuando ella termino de cantar, al único que le dirigió una sonrisa fue a Harry. Hermione vio como se alejaban a los jardines, sonreía mientras movía la cabeza.

_-Harry nunca va a cambiar, tal vez si se enamora lo haga- pensó Hermione_

-Lady Granger- susurraron

Una voz que sería capaz de reconocer en donde fuera, era algo muy emocionante y a la vez muy aterrador ser capaz de identificar con tanta facilidad esa voz.

Era el vizconde.

Se giro y lo pudo ver, vestía un elegante traje negro, su cabello, casi siempre peinado hacia atrás hoy lucía peinado de lado, Hermione se pregunto como se sentiría acariciar su cabello y si se quemaría si tocara su piel.

Pero el no estaba solo, una joven dama, tan parecida a él, lo acompañaba

-Espero que este disfrutando la velada- dijo más por cortesía y sobre todo por estar con su prima, el no era tan desvergonzado como para coquetear con alguna mujer en presencia de ella- Le presento a mi prima, la señorita Luna Lovegood-

Luna hizo una reverencia y sonrió

-Es un placer conocerla, Lady Granger- dijo amablemente Luna- Lady Whitlock ha estado hablando mucho sobre usted y mi primo, pero pensándolo bien, también ha estado hablando sobre el barón Stantierra. Un trió fue lo que dijo en su columna hace tiempo-

Hermione la miro sorprendida, no había conocido a ninguna persona fuera de su familia y amigos que le dijera algo así.

Recompuso rápidamente el gesto y contestó

-También ha hablado sobre usted y su rotundo éxito, sino me equivoco, ha sido declarada como una de las joyas de la temporada-

Luna levanto los hombros, pero aún así sonrió

-Yo no me considero como tal-

Hermione decidió que le caía bien.

Un caballero se acerco a ellos. Era alto y delgado, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Era Theodore Nott, un joven militar, capitán de su regimiento, no tenía un titulo pero era un buen hombre.

-Milord, me permitiría bailar con su prima esta pieza

Draco miro a su prima y esta asintió.

Cuando Luna se alejó, Draco habló

-Le parece si damos un paseo- dijo con una sonrisa-le prometo que no la llevaré a los jardines -

Hermione se ruborizó pero asintió. Los dos se escabulleron del salón y se dirigieron al balcón principal.

-Su prima es muy agradable- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-A veces habla demasiado- contestó él

-Pero es encantadora- respondió ella

-Lo sé -

-¿Es por ella que no se ha ido al campo ya?

Él la miro por un momento antes de contestar, planeaba decirle que no era por ella, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que no debía mentirle.

-Si, es por ella-

-Es muy noble de su parte-

-La nobleza no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, ella al igual que mi madre son lo más importante para mi y sería capaz de dar mi vida por el bienestar de ellas-

-Vaya, después de todo es posible que no sea el bribón que todos creen-

-No se confunda, yo soy el mismo, pero mi devoción a mi familia es irrevocable-

Hermione suspiro, este hombre la volvía loca. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa emoción.

Draco por otro lado, la deseaba, más de lo que se podía permitir. Se acerco un poco más de lo que era decente, su perfil era perfecto, desde esa distancia podía notar las pequeñas pecas que decoraban su nariz. Se coloco frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio vació del balcón. Él la contemplo tan cerca levantando despacio su cabeza mientras sus manos alejaban los cabellos de su rostro, ella lo miro con expectación, abrió un poco los labios, deseaba que la besara.

Draco acorto la distancia hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella con una delicadeza que la hizo suspirar, ella abrió un poco más la boca permitiendo el paso a lengua del vizconde, este la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, tanto que ella podía notar el calor de su cuerpo.

Draco jamás en su vida había besado a alguien con tanta devoción como lo estaba haciendo con esta mujer.

De pronto, escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos, se separaron rápidamente, él la miro y un momento más antes de depositar un último beso en su frente e irse.

Hermione se quedó estática hasta que apareció Arild

-Mione, tus padres te buscan, deben saludar a nuestra anfitriona.

Hermione apenas si lo escuchaba, aún estaba embelesada en el beso que habían compartido el vizconde y ella.

El resto de la noche la paso entre nubes, no era capaz de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Sabia que había bailado incluso con el duque de Hastings pero no era capaz de recordar exactamente de que habían charlado, pero recordaba que el se había reído, de que no estaba segura, pero lo había hecho.

Durante las siguientes semanas, la vida de Hermione entró en una especie de rutina, aunque muy emocionante y divertida.

De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en uno de los miembros más solicitados de la sociedad londinense. Se decidió rápidamente (por quien decide este tipo de cosas) que, seria un rotundo éxito y así fue aclamada como una belleza.

Algunas de las matronas más conservadoras la juzgaron un poco demasiado atrevida, pero la mayor parte de la Temporada decidió que les gustaba hablar con una mujer que podía charlar sobre otros temas, además de sobre cintas y enaguas. Y así, Hermione y Ginny (quién había adquirido una reputación similar, de belleza pelirroja) iban alegremente de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando de su enorme popularidad. Para Hermione, este tiempo era un encantador interludio en su vida, aunque finalmente no aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio, era agradable ser admirada por todos.

La única complicación era, por supuesto, el Vizconde de Ashbourne, quien había resurgido de su auto-impuesto exilio y había retomado su lugar en la sociedad con gran determinación. Nadie dudaba en cuanto a la razón de su repentina reaparición.

-Definitivamente acecha a Hermione- se quejó una vez Pansy.

Aunque su "presa" había contestado astutamente.

-No estoy muy segura de si es por que le gusto, o solamente porque le gusta el juego del acecho-

Desde luego esa declaración era sólo verdadera a medias. Durante las semanas anteriores, Hermione había visto a Draco casi todos los días, y la amistad entre ellos se había afianzado. Hermione estaba segura de que Draco la apreciaba realmente como persona y no como un premio por el que competir. De todos modos, su amistad a menudo estaba llena de tensión sexual, y, bueno, Draco parecía disfrutar acechándola.

Era rápido como un león y se divertía manteniéndola a la expectativa. Una vez Hermione fue a una velada musical a la que él la había informado de que no pensaba asistir. Ella estaba de pie ociosamente junto a una ventana abierta, cuando sintió que una cálida mano la agarraba del brazo. Intentó desasirse, pero la mano la tenía sujeta con firmeza, y oyó que una familiar voz le susurraba

-No hagas una escena-

-¿Draco?- Sus ojos barrieron la sala. Seguramente alguien había notado una mano aparecer por la ventana.

Pero el resto de los invitados estaba ocupado con sus propios flirteos y nadie notó la expresión nerviosa de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró ella con urgencia, manteniendo una sonrisa pegada en su cara.

-Sal al jardín- le había ordenado él.

-¿Estás loco? -

-Tal vez. Sal al jardín-

Hermione, llamándose tonta cincuenta veces, había inventado una historia sobre un desgarrón en el vestido y se había escabullido. Alex la estaba esperando escondido entre los árboles.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Repitió tan pronto como lo encontró.

Él la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia lo más profundo de las sombras.

-Pensé que me echarías de menos- replicó él con descaro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Hermione había tratado de liberar su brazo, pero él no cedió.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Es bueno admitirlo-

Hermione se había quejado y había murmurado por lo bajo algo sobre aristócratas autoritarios, pero un vistazo a su malvada sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para obligarse a confesarse a sí misma que sí lo había echado de menos.

-¿Me has echado tú de menos?- respondió ella.

-¿Qué crees?-

Ella se sintió valiente.

-Creo que sí-

Él entonces había mirado su boca, la miró con tal deseo e intensidad, que Hermione estaba segura de que iba a besarla.

Se le secó la boca, sus labios se entreabrieron, y sintió como se inclinaba levemente hacia él. Pero todo que él hizo fue apretar su mano con alarmante aspereza, dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa, y murmurar,

-Hasta luego, amor-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que los sentimientos de Hermione fueran caóticos y confusos. No importaba cuántas noches permaneciera ella despierta pensando en él, no parecía poder poner orden en sus pensamientos sobre Draco.

Por una parte, su actitud dominante la provocaba sin fin. Trataba constantemente de dominarla, aunque, pensaba Hermione con suficiencia, él se encontró con que esto no era una tarea fácil. Por otra parte, él resultaba muy conveniente puesto que su mera presencia espantaba con eficacia a la mayor parte de sus persistentes pretendientes, lo cual era una suerte ya que ella, en primer lugar, no había querido ningún pretendiente. Siempre estaba muy solicitada en las fiestas, pero hábilmente había logrado evitar cualquier oferta de matrimonio.

Para complicar más las cosas, Hermione había descubierto que Draco era verdaderamente una escolta muy divertida y un compañero muy estimulante. Desafiaba constantemente su intelecto y, aunque le decía las cosas más desvergonzadas, nunca se cansaba de su compañía. Sin embargo se juró interiormente, que él jamás escucharía tales alabanzas de sus labios, su ego no necesitaba ningún incentivo. Pero lo que a Hermione tenía más confusa era su reacción física ante él. Su mera visión hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara por la expectación. Expectación por qué, no estaba segura, aunque imaginaba que Draco sí. Una vez, cuando estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con Pansy (quién ya estaba preparando los últimos arreglos para la boda, que se efectuaría en tres escasos días), le dijo que la única manera en que ella podría describirle la reacción que experimentaba era como

-Una percepción aumentada de la realidad-

-Es sentimental y trillado, ya lo sé- había comentado Hermione -pero parece que soy más consciente de todo cuando él está cerca. El olor de las flores es más fuerte. Mi limonada está más dulce, mi champán más potente. Y es tan difícil no mirarlo, ¿no crees? Son sus ojos grises; debería haber sido un gato. Y luego me falta el aliento, y la piel me cosquillea-

Pansy estaba cautivada.

-Creo que estás enamorada-

-¡No, en absoluto! - protestó Hermione horrorizada.

-Deberías empezar a aceptarlo- la aconsejó Pansy, tan pragmática como siempre. -Hoy en día es algo raro encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y es todavía más raro tener dinero suficiente para ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Mucha gente debe casarse por conveniencia familiar, ya sabes-

-No seas tonta. Ciertamente no quiero casarme con ese hombre. Sería un infierno vivir con él. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Es insoportable, autoritario, dominante-

-Y te hace vibrar.- respondió Pansy mordazmente

-La cuestión es- dijo Hermione sin hacer caso de su futura prima, -que no quiero casarme con aún y mucho menos con él. Y él no quiere casarse en absoluto-

La aversión del vizconde de Ashbourne al estado matrimonial, no le impedía en lo más mínimo coquetear con Hermione de forma escandalosa en cada ocasión posible. Para ser justos, Hermione también tomaba parte en el coqueteo, aunque tenía que confesar que no era tan experta como él. Se convirtió en una especie de deporte entre la sociedad, observar a Draco y Hermione pugnar el uno con el otro, y las apuestas habían comenzado a aparecer en los libros de todos los clubs de caballeros de Londres, sobre la fecha en que la pareja se casaría finalmente.

Pero si cualquiera de esos jóvenes caballeros se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar a Hermione sobre la situación, ella podría haberles informado de que las campanas de boda no tenían vistos de sonar en un futuro cercano. En primer lugar, ella no quería casarse. En segundo lugar, Draco no quería casarse. Pero lo más revelador era que Draco no había vuelto a intentar besarla otra vez desde aquella segunda vez.

Esto es lo que tenía a Hermione más perpleja.

Sospechaba que todo esto formaba parte de un plan maestro, ya que estaba bastante segura de que él aún la deseaba. De tanto en tanto lo pillaba mirándola con un ardiente destello en sus ojos que la hacía temblar. En esos momentos su mirada encendía un fuego en su interior, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento. Después de unos segundos, él apartaba la mirada bruscamente, y cuando Hermione volvía a ver su cara, su expresión fría y flemática estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	14. La Boda de Pansy y Ron

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Violeta15

Debe quedar claro que aunque Draco se ha dado cuenta de que se siente irremediablemente atraído por Hermione eso no lo impulsa aún a tramar planes para obtenerla, pero como no quiero arruinar la sorpresa que tengo con él, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Y como no hacer que Luna aparezca, este personaje es uno de mis favoritos y no podía dejarlo fuera de la historia y además, tengo planes para ella.

Y en cuanto si se van a acostar o no sin estar casados, no lo tenía planeado pero ya veremos que opinan las demás ¿te parece? Lo someteremos a votación.

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Vale, vale, ya veremos que sucede con Theo y Luna, pero por lo pronto disfruta este capitulo.

Besos

**meryal **

En este capitulo no sabrás mucho sobre lo que planea pero aun ais espero que lo disfrutes.

Nos vemos pronto

**Laira-Moesia**

Algo que me gusta de Hermione, es precisamente eso, su carácter, no soy capaz de imaginarme una historia en la que ella no tenga esa cualidad.

Espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas por culpa de mi tardanza, disfruta el capitulo.

**adrianna**

¡Menuda sorpresa que te haz llevado!

Me alegro que te guste este Draco, yo particularmente lo adoro. Ya veras lo que pasa con la actitud de Hermione en este, espero que te guste, aunque claro el titulo lo dice todo.

Besos

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

Si, Draco la sigua a todos lados, pero aun así no la ha vuelto a besar, lo cual es una verdadera lástima ¿no te parece? Aunque tienes razón, Draco tiene miedo a lo que ella le provoca y ¿Quién puede culparlo después de lo que le ha dicho su padre? Aunque te diré algo, Draco ha impuesta esta ¿Cómo llamarla?... distancia física, entre ellos para evitar sentir algo más que deseo por ella.

Y ya que no te he interrumpido entonces lo hare cada vez más seguido.

Disfruta este capitulo.

Besos

**BarbiieRubia**

Leer tu comentario me ha dejado con una enorme sonrisa y me alegra que cada vez te quedes más picada con la historia, aunque espero que no te de un ataque pero que te diviertas mucho leyendo.

Un beso enorme

_**Mañana tendran otro sin falta.**_

_**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14:

**La Boda de Pansy y Ron**

_¡Ya esta hecho! La señorita Parkinson es ahora Pansy Weasley, baronetesa de Davenport. Esta Autora expresa sus mejores deseos a la feliz pareja. La gente sensata y honorable escasea sin duda en nuestra élite aristocrática, por lo cual resulta de lo más gratificante ver unidos en matrimonio a dos ejemplares de esta __especie tan poco frecuente._

_El ahora matrimonio viajara a Somerset para pasar su luna de miel._

_Aun no tienen una fecha para volver a la ajetreada Londres, pero esta Autora espera que pasen al menos un par se semanas en el campo._

_Pasando a otros temas, Lady Granger__ fue vista durante la ceremonia y gran parte del banquete en compañía del barón Stantierra, la actitud del barón hacia la dama en cuestión fue de un abierto cortejo. ¿Sera que pronto tendremos a una nueva baronesa?_

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 15 DE MAYO DE 1814**_

* * *

Londres lucia un amanecer despejado, hacia mucho que el sol solo salía para inmediatamente ocultarse, tal parecía que este día se iba a unir a la felicidad reinante, era como si presagiara que el día iba a ser algo maravilloso.

A medio día se celebraría una boda y no solo en las casa de los novios bullía en actividad, también estaban así las casas de sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos.

Aun faltaban varias horas para la boda pero los habitantes de Riverdale House y la Residencia de soltero del vizconde Malfoy no eran la excepción, en la primera toda la familia estaba vuelta un caos, tal parecía que la que se iba a casar era la hija de los condes y no su sobrino.

Mientras que a la residencia del vizconde ya habían arribado la madre de este junto con su prima, Lady Malfoy estaba empezando a agobiar a su hijo, diciéndole que el debería seguir los pasos de su amigo o que si acaso iba a esperar hasta que cumpliera treinta años para empezar a darle nietos.

El vizconde se limitaba a decirle a su madre que para que querría tener a una bola de mocosos que a cada rato la llamaran abuela siendo que ella aun era muy joven para tal titulo.

Su madre se ruborizaba y solía dejarlo en paz pero solo por un par de días. Pero esta vez su madre no cedería, ya encontraría la manera de convencerlo.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, las cosas no variaban mucho.

Por fin habia llegado el día de la boda, Pansy estaba nerviosa, la boda se celebraría al medio día en los jardines de Davenport Park, lo que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

A las nueve y media Pansy y su familia se trasladaron a la Davenport Park, los Weasley habían sido muy insistentes en que nadie la viera con el vestido puesto hasta el momento exacto de la boda, lo cual a ellos les parecía perfecto, querían que todo el misterio de su boda se mantuviera hasta finalizado el enlace.

Pansy estuvo acompañada por su madre, la señora Therese Parkinson, así como su próxima hermana, prima y tía.

Entre las cuatro mujeres la prepararon.

El vestido era muy diferente al estilo que predominaba para esa temporada era de seda bordada con escote tipo strapless y con el talle ceñido al cuerpo, debajo del busto llevaba una cinta satinada con una leve curva que le hacia lucir romántica, la falda del vestido era una línea en "A" que estaba combinada con seda y tul, llevaba una hermosa mantilla por detrás.

Los únicos adornos que llevaba eran un pequeño collar de diamantes a juego con los aretes.

-Estas perfecta- dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de arreglarla

Momentos después tocaron a la puerta, era su padre que subió a verla para saber si estaba lista.

-Luces hermosa- le dijo Charles Parkinson - Ronald no se puede quejar, tendrá a la novia más hermosa que he visto nunca.

-Papá, eso solo lo dices porque soy tu única hija- dijo Pansy ruborizándose

-No mi pequeña, lo digo porque es la verdad y además de que siento que Ronald se esta llevando a la mitad de mi vida con él.

-Papá, eso no es así, yo jamás me voy a añejar de tu lado, a pesar de que me case con Ron siempre estaré cuando me necesites-

-Se que estarás ahí y no lo digo porque piense que Ronald te vaya a alejar es solo que ya no estarás en casa, ya no te veré por la mañanas y ya no tendré con quien tener comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo que diga tu madre. Se que te veré cuando quiera es solo que no puedo evitar sentir que pierdo algo.

-No lo veas así, al contrario, estas ganando un hijo, Ron ha demostrado que te aprecia tanto como a su propio padre y además comparten muchas cosas en común-

-Lo se, tienes razón no pierdo a mi hija al contrario estoy ganando un hijo y espero que pronto me den por lo menos un par de nietos-

-¡Papá!- dijo sonrojándose aún más

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no diré nada-

Ya casi era la hora, no faltaba nadie más Hermione y Ginny fueron a buscar sus ramos para que justo a medio día comenzara todo.

A las once y media, Pansy echó una ojeada por la ventana al espectáculo que se extendía sobre el jardín sur de Davenport Park.

-¡Dios mío!- jadeó. -Deben haber por lo menos doscientas personas ahí.-

-Más bien cuatrocientas, diría yo- dijo Hermione, reuniéndose con su futura prima en la ventana.

-A mamá le habría gustado una lista de invitados de seiscientos, pero…-

-Pero ni a tu padre, ni a mis tíos y mucho menos a ti y a Ron les agrada tanta gente,- terminó Hermione por ella. -Lo sé-

Mirando aún fijamente hacia el exterior, sacudió la cabeza ante la magnificencia del evento. Carpas de lona alegremente rayadas decoraban el jardín, protegiendo a los enjambres de invitados de los primeros rayos de sol de Mayo.

Como Ron le había prometido, había más arreglos florales de los que cualquiera podría contar.

-Oh Dios- inspiro Pansy con fuerza. -No debería haber permitido que mi madre planeara una celebración tan grande. No conozco a la mitad de esa gente-

-¡Pero ellos si te conocen a ti!- indicó Ginny con entusiasmo.

-¿Puedes creer que vas a ser una baronetesa?- preguntó Hermione

-No, en realidad no- dijo Pansy débilmente.

-¿Estas asustada?-pregunto Hermione

-No, solo muy nerviosa, después de todo esta es la primera vez que me caso- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, pero estarás bien y sobre todo será muy feliz- dijo Ginny abrazándola

-Lo se, se que nada me faltara estando con Ron, lo amo más que nada en el mundo

-Y para él tú eres lo más importante-completo Hermione

Mientras tanto en el ala opuesta de Davenport Park, dos jóvenes miraban ansiosos el reloj, faltaban escasos quince minutos para el suceso más importante de la vida de uno de ellos.

Un joven pelirrojo, de aspecto nervioso andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, parecía león enjaulado

-Ya deja de dar vueltas Weasley que me estas mareando.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero estoy nervioso, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-Vamos comadreja, me preguntaste eso mismo hace solo tres minutos y te vuelvo a repetir lo mismo que te dije, relájate, ya deberías saber que no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso

-Oh eso no lo se, ¿Pues adivina qué?- dijo en un tono calmado para cambiar a uno muy histérico-¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME CASO, ASÍ QUE SI ME LO PREGUNTAS, ES OBVIO QUE NO LO SE!-

-Cálmate, Weasley y deja de gritarme o harás que termina desistiendo de ser tu padrino y tendrás que conformarte con tu querido Potter.

-A todo esto, ¿En dónde esta Harry?-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero por mi que no venga

-¿Por qué no lo soportas? Según se, él nada te ha hecho-

-Eso es algo que aun no averiguo, solo se que no lo soporto

Ron soltó una sonora risa

-Vaya, al menos te has relajado con tus propias estupideces

-Si, pero gran parte han sido estupideces que giran a tu alrededor Malfoy-

-Te aseguro de que no se porque Pansy se casa contigo-

-Probablemente por la misma razón por la que me cao yo con ella- dijo con una sonrisa

-No se como va a soportarte, de hecho no se ni como te soporto yo-

-Tal vez sea porque soy el único que te aguanta-

-Si, probablemente-

-¿Y para cuando planeas seguir mis pasos?

-Ni muerto comadreja, jamás seguiré tus pasos, no ves lo bien que me va siendo como soy, no necesito casarme-

-Vas a tener que casarte en algún momento, lo sabes, aunque sólo sea para conseguir un heredero.

-Tienes razón, pero para que adelantarme si aun tengo mucho tiempo antes de ponerme a buscar esposa.

Estuvieron platicando un momento más hasta que llamaron a Ron para que ocupara su lugar, la boda iba a comenzar.

Y entonces, antes de que supiera cómo, era mediodía y estaba de pie a la entrada de la carpa nupcial, tan nerviosa que apenas podía oír las notas del cuarteto de cuerda ejecutando su pieza favorita de Mozart.

-Buena suerte- dijo Ginny, justo antes de comenzar a recorrer el pasillo. –Hermana-

Hermione la siguió un segundo después, pero no antes de dar a la mano de Pansy un apretón de confianza.

-Te quiero, Pansy Parkinson-

-Esta es la última vez que alguien me llamará así- susurró Pansy.

-Pansy Weasley suena muy bien- dijo Charles, tomando su brazo. -Sobre todo cuando va seguido de un baronetesa de Davenport-

Pansy sonrió nerviosamente. Hermione abandono la sala y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

-Lo harás bien- dijo Charles. Y luego añadió suavemente, -Sé que serás muy feliz-

Pansy asintió, parpadeando para ocultar a algunas traicioneras lágrimas.

-Te lo agradezco tanto, Papá. Por todo. Te quiero, ya lo sabes-

Charles le rozó la mejilla.

-Lo sé- dijo, con voz que delataba su emoción. -¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Me parece que tu baronet es capaz de venir hasta aquí y arrastrarte al altar si no nos dirigimos hacia allá pronto-

Suspirando, Pansy dio un primer paso sobre la alfombra. Y cuando vio a Ron esperándola en el altar, todos sus miedos y ansiedades comenzaron a desvanecerse. Con cada paso, crecía la alegría en su interior y ni siquiera noto los cientos de personas que se habían girado en sus asientos para contemplar el paso de la radiante novia por el pasillo central.

A Ron se le atascó el aliento en la garganta en el instante en que ella dio el primer paso hacia el altar. Parecía tan encantadora, que no sabía como describirlo. Era como si toda su belleza se hubiera acumulado en su interior y ahora resplandeciera a través de ella radiando hacia el exterior. Todo en ella parecía resplandecer, desde el cremoso satén de su piel, a sus suaves ojos verdes incluyendo los brillantes mechones de su cabello, que brillaba alegremente incluso oculto bajo su delicado velo.

Finalmente, Charles y Pansy llegaron junto a Ron, y ella no pudo hacer nada menos que sonreír cuando su padre colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su futuro marido. Alzando la vista hasta los ojos azules de Ron, distinguió una indiscutible calidez en su mirada, junto con hambre, posesividad, y sí, amor. Puede que él nunca le hubiera dicho las palabras, pero Pansy lo vio en sus ojos claramente.

Él la amaba.

La amaba y de repente su vida parecía el doble de brillante que solo unos momentos antes.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó tan rápidamente que más tarde Pansy solo podía recordar momentos aislados. A Thomas, el pequeño ahijado de Harry, orgullosamente erguido junto a ellos mientras sostenía los anillos sobre una pequeña almohada, el calor de las manos de Ron cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo, las engreídas sonrisas de Harry y Draco mientras observaban a Ron besarla apasionadamente cuando el vicario finalmente los declaró marido y mujer, y finalmente, la visión de las mejillas húmedas de su madre cuando los recién casados desfilaron por el pasillo una vez finalizada la ceremonia.

La fiesta duró el resto de la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche. Pansy fue felicitada por cientos de personas que no conocía y luego por otras tantas que sí. Ron se mantuvo a su lado tanto como fue posible, pero aun cuando se vieron obligados a alternar con los invitados por separado, sentía sus ojos sobre ella, y apenas podía contener los temblores de amor y deseo que la hacían estremecer.

Finalmente después de horas de bailes y docenas de brindis, Pansy se deslizó furtivamente junto a Hermione y le susurró al oído

-Sé que todavía es temprano, pero ¿crees que ya podríamos irnos de aquí Ron y yo?-

-Desde hace un par de horas pudieron haberse ido, pensé que estaban disfrutando enormemente la fiesta-dijo irónicamente con una mal disimulada sonrisa

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decir

-Por ahora, solo quiero encontrar a mi marido y retirarnos de aquí-

Pansy se dio la vuelta y pronto encontró a Ron, a este al parecer le urgía más que a ella, retirarse a su habitación.

Antes de irse Draco se acerco a ellos y les dijo

-Ambos son mis amigos, y Pansy, sabes que no soy dado a las amenazas, pero, cuídalo bien, no quiero enterarme de perderé mi poder sobre él.

Pansy sonrió antes de decirle

-Creo que las amenazas deberías dárselas a él

-Oh, no te preocupes, Pansy, él ya las ha recibido.

Draco estrecho la mano la mano de Ron

-Te veré en un par de semanas, Hurón- dijo Ron

-Hasta entonces, Comadreja-

La pareja se dirigió a la muchedumbre y se despidió de ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	15. La invitación

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: **La invitación**

_La vizcondesa viuda ha invitado a las señoritas en edad de casarse a una reunión en su casa de verano en Kent, obviamente el vizconde será el anfitrión junto a su madre._

_Esta Autora no será invitada a dicha reunión, pero no se angustie Querido Lector que ya hallaré la manera de mantenerlo informado pues las mayores chismosas de Londres si que estarán presentes._

_Entre las jóvenes invitadas se encuentran por supuesto la señorita Luna Lovegood, prima del vizconde, la señorita Lavender Brown, una joven bastante llamativa al parecer de Esta Autora, Lady Astoria Greengrass, joven que a pesar de tener una gran belleza no ha sido nombrada mas que "una más de la temporada", Lady Penélope Spencer, mejor amiga de la señorita Lovegood, Lady Hermione Granger, que no podía faltar dado el interés del anfitrión en ella, Lady Ginevra Weasley y la señorita Millicent Bulstrode, por supuesto todas ellas acompañadas de sus madres, y entre los caballeros, aparte del vizconde Malfoy, se encuentran el Barón Arild Stantierra, el Marqués Henry Potter, el señor Blaise Zabini, el señor Neville Longbottom, el señor Dean Thomas, el capitán Theodore Nott, el señor Cedric Diggory y muchos caballeros más que Esta Autora desconoce._

_Pero no dude Querido Lector de que la breve estadía en el campo de gran parte de la sociedad, no traiga consigo nuevos chismes._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 26 DE MAYO DE 1814**_

* * *

Hermione estaba feliz por su nueva familia, adoraba a Pansy tanto como si fuera su hermana, ahora habia pasado a ser su prima y no podía desear nada más que verla feliz junto a Ron.

Hacia solo un par de minutos que el nuevo matrimonio se habia retirado y aun faltaban un par de horas para que tanto ella como sus padres se fueran a casa.

Su madre se encontraba platicando con su tía Molly y con la vizcondesa viuda, su tío, su padre y Harry se habían retirado al despacho del primero para tratar sobre algunos negocios que tenían en común y Ginny estaba platicando muy amena con Luna Lovegood y aunque moría por preguntarle a la ultima por el paradero de su primo ya que no lo habia visto desde que actuó como padrino de Ron.

Estaba un poco cansada no lo suficiente como para irse, y aunque lo quisiera aun faltaban un par de horas para que ella se retirara junto con sus padres, se dirigió a la mesa del ponche, desde que se presento en su primer baile habia sentido curiosidad por probarlo pero como no era una mujer casada esta bebida le estaba vetada.

Pero mientras su madre no se enterara estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema.

Tomo un vaso pequeño, no quería emborracharse solo probar un poco.

-No debería hacer eso, mi lady- dijo una voz sedosa a su espalda.

Hermione giro tan rápido que casi vierte todo el ponche sobre el joven caballero.

-Creo que no debo volver a espantarle a menos que tenga un traje cerca- dijo el caballero riendo

-¡Arild! No sabía que vendrías-

-¿Como abandonar a un amigo cuando se le estima tanto? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo me atrevería a perderme la visión que eres tú?, luces preciosa-

Hermione se sonrojo pero contestó

-No luzco tan preciosa como la novia

-Diferimos en eso, pero cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Harry?

-Si, esta en el despacho de mi tío con mi padre y por supuesto con mi tío.

Arild suspiro

-Ya que por lo visto me ha abandonado a mi suerte, ¿Aceptaras ser mi salvadora y rescatarme de todas esas señoritas que no han dejado de acosarme?

Hermione rio complacida, como adoraba a Arild, era un hombre verdaderamente encantador.

-Al menos por esta noche ¿Lo serás?-

-Con una condición ¿Me invitaras a bailar?-

-Me ofende que lo pregunte mi lady, esa ha sido mi intención desde que te he visto descender por la escalinata.

-¿Has estado presente durante toda la ceremonia?- pregunto con duda

Arild asintió

-¿Y no habías podido venir a saludarme?- pregunto fingiéndose ofendida

-Habría venido antes pero prácticamente estaba siendo acosado por las señoritas Lucas ya que tanto tu querido primo como Harry me abandonaron a mi suerte y dime ¿Aceptaras ser la bella doncella rescatando al príncipe en apuros?- dijo Arild con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

Cuando Arild sonreía parecía que todo se iluminaba y cobraba vida, muchas veces se habia preguntado porque no se habia enamorado de él. Era atractivo, inteligente, valiente, ingenioso y desinhibido pero sobre todo, era comprensivo y agradable.

Estaba segura de que algún día encontraría a la mujer que lo hiciera feliz.

Hermione asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada de Lady Elizabeth Granger, cuyo mayor deseo era que su hija se casara por amor.

Estaba segura de que si Hermione se enamoraba de Arild serian muy felices, era una verdadera lástima que no fuera así.

Hermione y Arild bailaron más de una pieza, al no estar en un salón de baile no les importaba mucho lo que los demás dijeran.

Solo eran conscientes de que les agradaba estar juntos. Se la pasaban todo el tiempo sonriendo como si nadie más existiera.

Draco estaba apunto de retirarse cuando vio salir a el Conde de Riverdale, al Duque Weasley y al odioso de Harry Potter.

Potter se separo del grupo dejando solos a los otros dos caballeros.

Odiaba a ese tipo desde que se conocieron, ellos eran primos lejanos, el era nieto de su bisabuela Dorea Potter, pero no por eso lo apreciaba, detestaba que el siempre estuviera con una sonrisa, como si todo el mundo le agradara y lo peor era que así era, todo el mundo parecía quererlo y adorarlo como si fuera su salvador.

De acuerdo, le habia salvado la vida al Rey Enrique en al menos una ocasión pero no era para que todos quisieran besar el suelo por donde pasara.

Y luego estaba su fastidioso amigo, Arild Stantierra.

Ese era otro que no le agradaba, todos lo adoraban, incluso a su madre le agradaba y para colmo a Luna también, en una ocasión su madre dijo que le gustaría que Luna se casara con él.

Eso era el colmo.

Ya tenia suficiente con tener que soportar que su mejor amigo lo estuviera fastidiando día y noche con que se casara como para encima tener que emparentar con ese tipo.

Una parte de él le decía que el Barón no merecía que lo detestara tanto, después de todo, un hombre que ha luchado por proteger a su hermana, no solo de todo el dolor que significa perder a sus padres siendo apenas unos niños sino también de las avariciosas manos de sus parientes que pretendían dejarlos en la miseria, no podía ser tan malo para elegir a sus amistades.

Los observo por un minuto antes de darse cuenta de qué los tres hombres se habían detenido y miraban curiosamente a algo o a alguien, se giro para poder ver mejor y deseo no hacerlo.

Hermione estaba bailando.

Bailando con Arild Stantierra.

Y no solo bailaba con él sino que parecía feliz de estar a su lado.

Draco sintió ganas de estampar su puño contra algo, de preferencia en el rostro del Barón.

¿Cómo se atrevía a bailar con ella?

Y ella ¿Cómo se atrevía estar sonriéndole de esa manera, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos?

Comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia ellos cuando la voz de Potter lo distrajo

-Vizconde-

_¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no podía ir a separarlos sin la molesta interrupción de Harry Potter? Hoy más que nunca lo detestaba_

-Necesito hablar con usted, es importante- dijo Harry al ver que Draco quería irse de ahí.

Draco miro a Hermione y luego a Harry y luego otra vez a Hermione.

-Ella no es asunto suyo- dijo Harry muy serio al ver como miraba a Hermione y Arild

Draco se giro a verlo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él tenia razón, no podía ir y separarlos y prohibirle al Barón que se acercara a ella porque ellos no eran nada más que simples amigos.

Pero ¿Cómo es que Potter supo que se refería a ella? ¿Era tan obvio que la deseaba?

-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, pero sobre todo la conozco a ella y he visto como te mira y tú a ella.

-Eso no es verdad- mintió Draco, el se aferraba al dicho de que la mejor defensa siempre es el ataque.

-Como quiera, ahora lo que tengo que hablar con usted es referente a su prima, la señorita Lovegood.

Draco suspiro, los asuntos de su prima eran mucho más importantes que quedarse a mirar como Hermione bailaba feliz con ese miserable Barón.

-Ahora voy a mi casa, podemos hablar ahí.

Harry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a Malfoy Manor.

Al día siguiente muchas de las damas solteras de buena cuna estaban agitadas, la boda del Baronet habia sido todo un acontecimiento.

La novia habia lucido preciosa y radiante y muchas de ellas deseaban poder estar en su lugar. No solo por el hecho del título (aunque no fuera tan importante, seguía siendo un título) sino por que el Baronet lucia claramente enamorado de Pansy y ella de él.

Después del desayuno, Hermione recibió la visita de su prima, Ginny estaba ansiosa por contarle que Ron y Pansy habían decidido posponer su viaje a Somerset hasta el día siguiente.

Según Molly Weasley la pareja quería disfrutar de su primer día de casados. Su madre también habia dicho que era posible que lo atrasaran por que no saldrían de la habitación en todo el día y que una vez llegados a Somerset no saldrían de la habitación en al menos una semana. Esa declaración hizo que Hermione se sonrojara ¿Cómo podía su prima decir semejante cosa? Bein, realmente no importaba, Ginny ere Ginny por más vueltas que le diera a su forma de ser nunca encontraría una respuesta apropiada.

Por la tarde Hermione recibió una carta de parte de la vizcondesa viuda.

Era una invitación

_Estimada Lady Hermione Granger:_

_Tengo el placer de invitarla a pasar una breve temporada en Malfoy Park con mi familia y algunos invitados mas, solo serán tres días en los que esperamos contar con su presencia y por supuesto con la de su madre y padre._

_Envíeme su respuesta lo más pronto posible._

_ Narcissa Malfoy, Vizcondesa Viuda de Ashbourne_

Qué raro, pensó Hermione, las invitaciones siempre eran dirigidas a sus padres, nunca a ella.

Tal vez la vizcondesa habia cometido un error, pero en la invitación estaba su nombre y no el de su madre.

Decidió ir a averiguarlo.

Fue a la habitación de su madre y a su despacho pero ella no estaba ahí, lo más probable era que estuviera en alguno de los salones.

En el rellano de la escalera se encontró con Collingwood

-¿Ha visto a mi madre?- pregunto

-Se encuentra en el despacho de su padre, mi lady-

-Gracias-

Se dirigió al despacho de su padre y toco.

-Adelante- dijo su padre

-Padre, Madre-saludo

-Hermione, querida, tengo noticias para ti- dijo su madre- he recibido una invitación de la vizcondesa viuda-

-Yo también- interrumpió a su madre

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Hace un momento, un lacayo trajo una invitación de Lady Malfoy con mi nombre y creí que se trataba de un error

-Oh, mi niña. Estas son buenas noticias- dijo su madre sonriente

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Hermione

-A nada, a nada, no te preocupes por nada, llama a Anne y comienza a alistar tus cosas, partiremos mañana a medio día.

-Pero madre, la invitación dice que es para el sábado y hoy estamos a jueves. Malfoy Park no puede estar tan lejos. Por cierto ¿En dónde esta?

-Es un día de viaje, Hermione, Malfoy Park esta en Kent.

Hermione no discutió más y salió a su habitación ya ahí, toco la campanita para llamar a Anne, esta acudió inmediatamente.

-Anne, mi madre y yo partiremos mañana a Kent, a la residencia de los Malfoy así que debemos alistar mi equipaje.

-Si, mi lady-

Cuando lo tenían todo listo, Collingwood llamo a su puerta, cuando Anne le dio el paso este dijo.

-Mi lady, el Barón Stantierra ha venido a verla, me tome la libertad de hacerlo pasar al salón verde.

-Dígale que ahora bajo-

Hermione termino de darle indicaciones a Anne y bajo.

¿Qué es lo que querría Arild? El siempre anunciaba sus visitas con una pequeña nota.

Cuando llego se sorprendió al no encontrarlo solo, Collinwood solo habia anunciado a Arild.

-Mione- dijo Arild con una sonrisa

-Arild que gusto verte-

-A mi también, pero hoy el motivo de mi visita es otro aparte claro de saludarte, quiero presentarte a Lydia Stantierra, mi hermana-

Hermione se quedo asombrada momentáneamente, pensaba que la hermana de Arild no volvería hasta que terminara su educación en París.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la joven

-Es un placer-

Lydia tenía el cabello de un color rojo intenso, unas cejas suavemente arqueadas, unos párpados casi transparentes y una cara como de porcelana. Sus rasgos eran de una exquisitez absoluta y su piel, era finísima. Tenía una belleza extraña y conmovedora. Además tenía una mirada traviesa y misteriosa, era muy diferente a Arild.

Arild tenía un espeso cabello rubio y unos ojos de un azul intenso, él tenía la mirada soñadora y fascinada por todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si cada cosa o persona fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiese visto.

-Lydia ha venido a visitarme de sorpresa, estará conmigo dos semanas y me ha parecido prudente que se conocieran ya que ella vendrá conmigo a la reunión en Malfoy Park.- dijo Arild

-¿Iras? Eso es maravilloso, así no tendré que enviarte cartas que no llegaran hasta que yo haya vuelto.

-Aunque las enviarás dudo que no hayan llegado para tu vuelta.

-Tienes razón, pero así podremos platicar de todo lo que no me has contado

-¿Te ha contado que pretende comprometerme con el Marques de Kent?- dijo Lydia mirando a su hermano

Arild se sonrojo

-¿Pretendes que se case con Harry? Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando sobre lo que Arild habia hecho en Paris con Harry. Hermione decidió que le agradaba tener como amiga a Lydia Stantierra sobre todo por que podía contarle cosas con las que molestar un poco al siempre soñador Arild.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Vale, espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	16. Malfoy Park

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

* * *

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Oh, la pequeña Lidia, también tengo planes para ella, pero eso será más adelante, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, disfruta este.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Violeta15**

Que bueno que te gusten los nuevos personajes y gracias por respetar lo que hago con los personajes.

Espero te guste este capitulo.

**Laira-Moesia**

Sus celos son fantásticos y ya se acerca lo que tengo preparado para Harry y Arild. Los adoro a ambos.

¡Besos!

**Bliu Liz**

Hola

No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te tenga tan atrapada la historia.

Yo adoro ese fic, la historia es muy buena y Monalisa17 me hizo amar y odiar a cada uno de los personajes.

¿Haz leído alguna otra de sus historias? Si no es así, debes hacerlo, es genial escribiendo.

Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16: Malfoy Park

_En esta ocasión Esta Autora no tiene mucho que contar, ya que la mayor parte de la sociedad se encuentra en el campo disfrutando de un breve interludio, pero no tema Querido Lector, que ya encontrare la manera de informarle de lo que este sucediendo en Malfoy Park._

_Después de todo, se han ido con ellos las mayores chismosas de Londres._

_Pero les aseguro de que antes de que alguna de ellas pongo un solo pie en Londres yo ya les tendré algunas noticias de lo que paso en Kent._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 2 DE JUNIO DE 1814**_

__

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Por fin habia llegado el día de la partida a Malfoy Park, su madre daba las ultimas instrucciones a la señor Gibbons para sus días de ausencias, no seria mucho tiempo pero a Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia ir a dicha casa, sabia que se encontraría con el vizconde y eso le gustaba y aterraba a partes iguales.

No habia tenido contacto con el desde la velada en Hastings House, ella quería verlo pero no podía ir a Malfoy Manor a ver si se lo encontraba por casualidad y mucho menos podía presentarse en su residencia de soltero a buscarlo. Así que lo único que le quedaba era verlo en Kent. A pesar de eso se sentía muy molesta con él, se suponía que eran amigos…o algo así pero el parecía que habia decidido cortar con todo nexo que los uniera.

El Vizconde llegaría antes que ellas, habia leído a Lady Whitlock por la mañana diciendo que él se habia ido hace un par de días en compañía de su madre y de su prima.

-Hermione, querida, es hora de irse-llamo su madre

Bien, la hora de verlo se acercaba, estaba ansiosa por verlo.

-Hermione-repitió su madre

-Voy madre- contesto la castaña

Salió a la calle donde ya la esperaba el carruaje junto a su padre, su madre y la señora Gibbons.

-No olvide, señora Gibbons, el conde debe tomar sus medicamentos antes de la comida- dijo Elizabeth, condesa de Riverdale

-No se preocupe mi lady, yo personalmente vigilare que el conde los tome- dijo la señora Gibbons

-Padre-dijo Hermione-no contradigas a la señora Gibbons, es capaz de dejarte sin cenar hasta que volvamos.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero tú madre insiste en tratarme como si fuera un niño y no su esposo- refunfuño el conde

-Solo lo hace porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti- dijo sonriendo- además ella no te trataría así si tu no te comportaras como un bebé cuando de medicamentos se trata-

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo prométeme que te cuidaras, Hermione y que cuidaras a tu madre, ya sabes lo impulsiva que suele ser cuando algo la emociona-dijo William Granger

-No te preocupes padre, volveremos pronto-

Hermione y su madre subieron al carruaje desde donde se despidieron de su padre y de la señora Gibbons.

El viaje no seria muy largo después de todo también irían sus tíos, Ginny, Arild, Lydia y por supuesto, Harry. Estaba segura de que no se aburriría ni un instante con todos ellos ahí, también le hubiese gustado que Ron y Pansy fueran pero dudaba de que esos dos estuviesen de humor para alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos.

Draco se encontraba de pie en su despacho en Malfoy Park, al día siguiente comenzarían a llegar los invitados de su madre y habría preferido no tener que asistir pero su madre habia recurrido a una infinidad de pretextos que no sirvieron de mucho hasta que toco el tema de su prima, su madre le habia dicho que el debía estar presente no solo por ser el legitimo dueño de Malfoy Park sino porqué su presencia demostraría que estaba de acuerdo en que su prima contrajera matrimonio y que el personalmente velaría por su bienestar, no es que hiciera falta que su madre se lo hiciera ver como una obligación puesto que él la adoraba y haría todo por ella, también haba dicho que eso significaría un éxito social para Luna y sobre todo que las haría muy felices a ambas.

_-Lo que hago por ellas-pensó el Vizconde_

Se dirigió a su escritorio, ya que se encontraba ahí lo menos que podía hacer era revisar la contabilidad de Malfoy Park así como arreglar algunos de los asuntos que tenia pendientes y que comenzaban a acumularse debido a su retraso de Londres.

Tenía que visitar a los arrendatarios y solucionar los problemas de las goteras que tenían algunos de ellos o los problemas que habia entre ellos, no podía posponerlos por más tiempo, esas personas necesitaban soluciones pronto y el debía dárselas antes de que su madre comenzara a ocuparlo en atender a sus invitados.

Su padre jamás se habia ocupado de ellos y mucho menos se habia preocupado por los que les afectaba. Estaba seguro de que los arrendatarios se habían alegrado igual o mucho más que él de que su padre hubiese muerto.

Después de que murió, el mismo día que fue enterrado en Malfoy Park él mismo fue y descolgó el cuadro de su padre del despacho y ordeno que todo lo que en vida hubiera pertenecido al vizconde fuera colocado en el bodegón de la parte trasera de la casa.

Su madre no dijo nada pero estaba seguro de que en el fondo le habia dolido su decisión, después de todo, su madre si habia amado a su padre aunque este no se lo mereciera.

Mientras tanto, Hermione deseaba llegar lo mas pronto posible, faltaba poco mas de un hora para arriban a Malfoy Park pero su madre parecía querer saltar del carruaje si no llegaban pronto, el pobre cochero ya se habia acostumbrado pues desde que dejaron la posada, Elizabeth Granger no habia parado de apresurarlo.

Draco se hallaba parado frente a la ventana, hacia pocos minutos que habían comenzado a llegar los invitados de su madre.

Suspiro, el no quería estar ahí, bueno no para la reunión, el tenia cosas importantes que hacer, al menos su estancia no se limitaría a ver como los demás se divertían, el también lo haría pero su diversión se quedaría limitada pues estar en Malfoy Park también significaba que el debía cumplir con sus compromisos como terrateniente.

Dio un sorbo a su whiskey, a la entrada podía ver un carruaje con la insignia del Conde de Riverdale, en el debía venir el conde con su esposa e hija.

Hacia tiempo que no la veía, no porque no quisiera pero habia algo en ella que lo atraía profundamente pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba como ninguna otra cosa.

Habia decidido alejarse de ella irremediablemente, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de ella, lo cual temía, estaba sucediendo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada, el lacayo se acerco a abrir la puerta y por ella la primera en descender fue Lady Elizabeth Granger, era una mujer muy hermosa, sus facciones parecían haber sido detalladas por un artista y a pesar de ser una mujer madura su belleza no habia sido mermada por el tiempo.

El lacayo vuelve a acercarse a la puerta, extiende el brazo y sobre el se posa una delicada mano, se sostiene brevemente de el y baja del carruaje.

La dama se extiende en toda su altura y mira a todos lados con enorme curiosidad, levanta el rostro y Draco suelta el aire del cual ni siquiera fue consiente de en que momento lo contuvo.

Era Hermione

Estaba seguro de que si estuviera frente a ella una sonrisa se extendería por su rostro.

La habia extrañado, había pensado en ella, y en su último encuentro, casi cada minuto de cada día. Pero no se había dado cuenta de cuan profundo y elemental había sido su deseo hasta ese justo momento, cuando la vio de nuevo, lucia radiante y hermosa.

Ella era maravillosa y el la deseaba más que nunca pero por su propio bienestar era mejor alejarse de ella, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenerse alejado de ella, pero ella era una tentación constante y más ahora que la tenia tan cerca.

Paso mucho tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante-

Narcissa Malfoy entro al despacho, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios

_-Al menos alguien lo disfruta-pensó el vizconde_

-Es hora de bajar, Draco los invitados esperan verte del brazo de alguna joven dama y no encerrado en tu despacho.

-Madre, deja de tratarme como si fuera un chiquillo-

-Vamos Draco, ya te he dicho que dejare de hacerlo en cuanto comiences a comportarte como un adulto y no como un niño enfadado porqué uno de sus caprichos no ha sido cumplido.

-Madre ya basta-

-¿Bajaras?-pregunta Narcissa desde la puerta

-Si madre, en un momento, solo déjame terminar de organizar lo que debo llevarles a los arrendatarios mañana.

-No te tardes, por cierto, Luna esta los jardines del ala este, se que no la has visto en todo el día y ella estará preguntándose el porque de tu demora.

_-Luna-_solo con pensar en su prima y en como la habia tenido abandonada con su mal humor en los últimos días, basto para que comenzara a considerar la manera de compensarla aunque estaba claro que eso su madre no lo sabia.

Solo esperaría a que los Granger se instalaran en sus habitaciones y así no tener que encontrarse con Hermione, si, sonaba como un cobarde pero haría todo lo posible para evitarla hasta que ella decidiera que no quería tener nada que ver con el, ella tendría que olvidarlo, por las buenas o por las malas pero al final lo haría.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se encontraría con nadie salió por la puerta trasera con dirección a los jardines favoritos de su madre.

Luna seguramente estaría junto a los tulipanes, le gustaba mirar ese tipo de flores bulbosas.

_-¿Qué tipo de flores le gustaran a Hermione?-pensó el vizconde-No, no debe importarme en lo más mínimo_

Escucho el sonido de pisadas a un lado del camino, debía ser el jardinero pero las pisadas sonaban más suaves pero al mismo tiempo más fuertes que las de Luna que siempre parecía estar flotando, aquello le intrigo, no podía ser alguno de los invitados pues todos deberían estar en sus habitaciones preparándose para la cena.

Cuando llego al sendero miro a un lado y después al otro y entonces vio a…

Ella.

Su primer pensamiento fue tomarla por sorpresa y robarle un beso, la habia extrañado tanto pero al dar el primer paso una vocecita que reconoció como su conciencia le decía que se alejara, que ella no debía verlo y el no debía tener contacto con ella.

Debía alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que ella lo viera, pero se veía tan dulce inclinada sobre las flores que tanto adoraba su madre que deseo quedarse solo un momento, solo quería verla un momento más y se iría antes de que ella se girara un poco y lo viera.

Pero sus deseos lo traicionaron, dio un paso más y no pudo resistir la tentación de hablarle.

-No huelen-

Ella se tenso al instante y Draco se dio cuenta de que ella le habia reconocido la voz, algo muy dentro de él le hizo sentir una emoción muy peculiar, parecida a la satisfacción.

Ella no se giro parecía indecisa entre quedarse ahí y volver a la casa, era probable que ella estuviera molesta por que el no la habia vuelto a buscar desde la velada de Lady Hastings.

Draco siguió hablando

-Son hermosos y no suelen verse muchos tulipanes en un jardín inglés y es una lástima que no tengan perfume ¿No le parece?-

Hermione se demoro un poco en contestar, volver a escuchar su voz habia sido maravilloso, aterrador y molesto a partes iguales. Quería girarse y decirle lo mucho que le habia dolido no saber nada de el en todo este tiempo, pero era orgullosa y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarle el poder que tenia sobre ella.

Ya suficiente tenia con saber que ella lo amaba y que era probable que el jamás sintiera nada por ella más allá del deseo y la pasión.

Pero ese hombre hacia palpitar su corazón con una simple sonrisa, y muy tarde se habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría y lo peor de todo era saber que si el se le propusiera matrimonio ella lo aceptaría, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia que el no lo haría o al menos no lo haría por amor.

Hermione conocía el porque de su reticencia a enamorarse, sabia que Draco tenia muy arraigadas las ideas de su padre sobre el amor en cuanto a él se refiriera pero no a los demás, estaba seguro de que se trataba de una especie de maldición de los Malfoy´s.

Pero estaba equivocado y ella se lo haría ver.

Así se le fuera la vida en ello, ella le demostraría que él era digno de ser amado no por lo que poseía o por como la hacia sentir cuando estaban juntos sino por él mismo. Porque era un ser maravilloso que anteponía el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo.

-Si, es una verdadera lástima. Son mis flores favoritas ¿Sabía?

-Desconocía ese detalle, Hermione-

-Oh no se preocupe, no es él único en no saber ese tipo de detalles sobre mi, pero si es el primero en conocerlo.

Draco se tenso, le gustaba saber que nadie más que él conocía ese detalle pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba, esto iba en contra de todos sus planes de mantenerse alejado de ella.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba en un dilema, pensaba:

_-Vaya, esto no esta saliendo como quería, pero ¿Cómo le demuestras a una persona que lo amas y que es digno de ser amado?_

_-Restregándoselo en la cara hasta que le quepa en esa estúpida cabezota que así es- Vaya, eso sonó muy Malfoy, parecería que estar alejada tanto tiempo de él solo acrecentaba su desea de tenerlo más cerca incluso utilizando palabras suyas, pero eso lo ocuparía como último recurso, ¿De que otra manera podía demostrárselo?_

_-Demostrándose con hechos que lo amas, hacerle ver que solo él te puede hacer feliz y tú a él-_

Si, eso es lo que haría, le demostraría con pequeños detalles que lo amaba, aún no se lo diría pero se lo demostraría.

-Su casa es realmente hermosa, mi lord-

-¿En verdad deseas hablar sobre lo hermosa que es mi casa, Hermione?

-En realidad no, pero pensé que seria una manera cortés de comenzar una platica.

-Pues si no te importa prefiero saltármela y preguntarte porqué estas en los jardines en lugar de estar descansando del viaje en tu habitación-

-Me parece bien, y contestando a su pregunta del porque es simple, no podía esperar para recorrer los jardines de su madre después de ver lo hermosos que son desde la entrada y quería corroborar si de cerca son mejores-

-Espero qué estén siendo aprobados-

-Lo son, milord y usted ¿Qué lo ha hecho venir aquí?-

-Mi prima-

-Usted ama a su familia por sobre todas las cosas y estoy segura de que ha venido hasta aquí solo para complacer a su madre y a su prima ¿Me equivoco?

Quería decirle que si, que estaba completamente equivocada pero algo muy dentro de el le impedía mentirle, esto de no saber si se esta o no enamorado solo complicaba las cosas, así que no le mentiría pero tampoco le diría la verdad, tenia que mantener su reputación de mujeriego

-He venido por algunos asuntos con los arrendatarios

-También es un hombre honorable y que cuida del bienestar de las personas que dependen de usted

A Draco no le estaba gustando el rumbo que comenzaba a tener la conversación, él no era honorable y ella no debería estárselo diciendo.

-Creo que se ha equivocado conmigo, Hermione, usted ve en mí a una especie de héroe de leyenda del cual estoy muy lejos de ser, ahora, ha asumido que tengo virtudes que para mi no son más que obligaciones ¿Me permite escoltarla de regreso a la casa?

Asintió y Draco le tomo el brazo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro. Este hombre era más obstinado que Harry, lo que él no sabia era que en cuanto a obstinación nadie la superaba.

Ella le demostraría que estaba equivocado y que era cierto que él no era un héroe pero era el hombre que amaba y movería cielo, mar y tierra para demostrárselo.

Ellos estarían juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	17. Diferencias de Opinión

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Se que es noche y que estén por irse a la cama o probablemente ya estén en ella, si es así, espero que tengan dulces sueños, tal vez se pregunten porque estoy publicando tan tarde, la razón es muy sencilla, de antemano pido disculpas pero estaré muy ocupada al menos durante dos semanas y me será muy complicado publicar durante este tiempo, así que espero que comprendan y me esperen, prometo que las recompensare en cuanto vuelva.

**En verdad, lamento tener que alejarme tanto tiempo pero es inevitable.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Diferencias de Opinión**

_Solo faltan un par de días para que la alta sociedad vuelva a Londres, pero eso Mi Querido Lector, no ha sido más que un incipiente para que esta Autora se ponga a investigar._

_Muchos chismes llegaran del campo, listos para deleitarnos a los desafortunados que nos quedamos en la fría ciudad y que estamos ansiosos por saber que ha pasado y que nuevas parejas se han formado, pero sobre todo, las circunstancias en las que se han comprometido._

**_ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 4 DE JUNIO DE 1814_**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los habitantes de Malfoy Park se levantaron temprano, ya que durante la cena Lady Malfoy les aviso que hoy darían un paseo por el pueblo y la feria que estaba cerca y así las damas podrían aprovechar para gastar un poco de su dinero, lo más probable es que compraran cintas para el cabello y un poco de comida pero se divertirían al ser acompañadas por algún caballero.

Pero para hacerlo mucho más entretenido para todos, Lady Malfoy decidió sortear a las parejas para el paseo, claro que ella deseaba que su hijo y su sobrina estuvieran con parejas adecuadas para el paseo incluso parejas con las cuales podrían casarse así que haría un poco de trampa para asegurar que estuvieran con la pareja correcta.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Lady Malfoy los llamo al salón principal y dijo

-Bueno damas y caballeros, para hacer un poco más emocionante nuestro paseo he decidido sortear los nombres de las parejas, claro solo los de aquellas que no se encuentran comprometidas o casadas.-cuando todos asintieron ella prosiguió- Bien la primera pareja la formara- metió la mano en una de las bolsas y saco un pedazo de papel- Lady Penélope Spencer y- metió la mano en otra bolsa- el señor Neville Longbottom.

La pareja mencionada paso al frente y se dirigieron tímidas sonrisas.

- La señorita Millicent Bulstrode y el Señor Blaise Zabini, Lady Ginebra Weasley y el señor Theodore Nott, Lady Lidia Stantierra y el Marqués Henry Potter, la señorita Luna Lovegood y el Barón Arild Stantierra…- y siguió diciendo los nombres de cada uno de sus invitados hasta que solo quedo una pareja

-Y por ultimo Lady Hermione Granger y el Vizconde Draco Malfoy

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras el vizconde librara una batalla entre sus deseos y su conciencia la primera le decía que debía sucumbir a sus deseos y estar con Hermione pero la otra le decía que no podía estar con ella porqué lo único que le causaría seria un terrible dolor, el no podía amarla y si lo hacia ella no podía saberlo. Eso solo complicaría muchísimo más las cosas.

Hoy mismo tendría que acabar con esa "relación". No podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

Cuando ambos se acercaron él dio un suspiro, tal vez podía posponerlo un poco más de tiempo, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso? Solo disfrutaría de su compañía hasta el atardecer.

Un último recuerdo.

Si, un último recuerdo de ellos juntos.

-Milord- llamo Hermione- es hora de irnos

Draco asintió, extendió su mano y Hermione coloco su brazo sobre el suyo

Si, antes de que acabara el día, él la alejaría, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban aunque ella aun no lo supiera.

Draco y Hermione comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo, ellos como algunas otras parejas habían decidido ir caminando hasta el pueblo y regresar en alguno de los carruajes que su madre habia dispuesto para ir y regresar del pueblo.

Hermione estaba tratando de iniciar un poco de conversación, pero el vizconde se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil al prestarle tan poca atención.

Tenia que hacer algo

-Y entonces milord he decidido volverme religiosa, ¿Usted que opina?

Draco al escuchar esto paro en seco

_-Al menos ahora me presta atención- pensó Hermione _

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho mi lady?

-Oh, solo quería recuperar su atención-

-Lamento si me he portado como un gamberro con usted, pero estaba pensando en lo que haremos hoy, podríamos ir primero al pueblo para que usted lo conozca y compre las cosas que ustedes las mujeres suelen comprar o…

-Debo decirle, milord, que he de tomar sus palabras como un insulto-

-No era esa mi intención, Hermione, sino la de darle a saber que desconozco lo que suelen comprar ustedes, en el caso de los hombres cuando nos encontramos en los pueblos o en la cuidad lo único que hacemos es asistir al club o ver a los amigos o a arreglar los negocios que tengamos, ustedes en cambio, suelen estar en tiendas hasta la hora del té.

-Bien, la mayoría de las mujeres suele hacer eso pero no yo, yo suelo hacer cosas mucho más productivas que paras mi tiempo viendo escaparates y pensando en como se me vera esto o aquello-

-De eso estoy completamente seguro, Hermione- dijo el vizconde exhibiendo una media sonrisa

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso milord?-

-Oh vamos, pensé que ya habia quedado claro que deberías llamarme por mi nombre y no "milord" luces como una tonta llamándome así mientras yo te dijo Hermione.

-¿Si te llamo por tu nombre, me dirás a que te refieres?

-Por supuesto-

-Esta bien, Draco- dijo Hermione con un indicio de sonrisa

-Me refiero a que tú encuentras maneras más mmm, como decirlo, inapropiadas, para pasar el tiempo como por ejemplo, vistiéndote de criada y pasear sin acompañante por la ciudad.

-Lo hacia por ayudar a la señora Gibbons y para su información esa no es la única vez que he salido vestida como criada.-

-Oh eso lo se, olvida qué la conocí vestida como tal, por cierto, cerca de su casa

-Oh, si, ese día volvía de ver a Harry, Harry Potter, solo teníamos 13 años, habíamos ido a dejarle una cesta a una familia que se habia quedado en la pobreza por que el padre habia sido despedido de su empleo, acababan de tener un bebé y a su empleador no le importo.

-¿Lo veía muy seguido?

-¿A Harry?-

-Si, a Harry- dijo muy serio

-Si, cuando éramos niños solíamos escaparnos juntos por la noche para dejar cestas por algunos lugares, aunque en algunas ocasiones también lo hacíamos a plena luz del día, aunque generalmente en el día solíamos planear lo que haríamos hasta que Harry se fue a Eton -

-¿Y aún lo hace?- el vizconde tenso la mandíbula, si, la iba a dejar, pero la sola idea de que ella se escapara para verlo le hacia hervir la sangre, fuera por el motivo que fuera.

-Por supuesto, solo que ahora no vamos caminando y tampoco nos escapamos a media noche para hacerlo, ahora solemos enviar "emisarios" como me gusta llamarlos- soltó un sonoro suspiro- ¿Sabe? Extraño mucho hacerlo yo misma.

-Lo imagino, sobre todo por la compañía del estúpido marqués- masculló Draco

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-He dicho que ya pronto llegaremos al pueblo y que es probable que ahí se encuentre con su "amigo"

-¿He oído sarcasmo en su voz?-

-¿Usted que opina?-

-Que si- dijo riendo

-Pues entonces he de negarlo- dijo el Vizconde

-Y yo he de creerle-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos, Hermione pensando en si no habia relatado demasiada información sobre ella y Harry.

Draco por otro lado pensaba que tal vez Hermione estaría mejor con cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él o el odioso de Henry Potter, si antes ya lo detestaba ahora estaba comenzando a odiarlo primero por ser el preferido de muchos y segundo por su estrecha relación con Hermione.

Estaba celoso, si para que negarlo, pero él no se merecía tener celos de cualquier hombre que pudiera estar cerca de ella y mucho menos de aquellos que gozaban de tenerla como amiga, pero estaba seguro de que el marques la veía como a una mujer, una hermosa y maravillosa mujer y no cómo a una amiga la cual era la idea que tenia Hermione de él.

Pero en todo caso, era obvio que ella no lo veía así y aunque deseaba abrirle los ojos estaba segura de que su amistad con el marqués pesaría más que la de ellos dos. Si es que a lo que tenían podía llamarse "amistad".

Entraron al pueblo pero ninguno de los dos presto la más mínima atención a los escaparates que habían a su paso en lugar de eso, en mutuo acuerdo se dirigieron directamente a la feria que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la feria y a Hermione le impresiono ver a un para de hombre caminando en zancos

-Siempre me he preguntado como lo hacen- suspiro mientras los veía pasar

-Solo es cuestión de equilibrio-

-Oh pequeño hurón albino, no quería saberlo, eso le quita toda la magia al sueño

-¿Huron albino?-pregunto el vizconde con una sonrisa

-¿Prefiere que lo vuelva a llamar piojo?

-En menos de dos meses he pasado de ser un insignificante piojo arbitrario a un insulso hurón albino-

-Pudo haberle ido peor, pude haberlo llamado, no se tal vez, roedor mugriento ¿Qué le parece?

-Me quedo con lo de hurón albino- dijo riéndose- Pero cambiando de tema ¿Tiene hambre? Porque yo si, el viaje y por supuesto la plática me han abierto el apetito, de hecho estoy famélico-

-¿Que le parece si comemos un poco de eso?- dijo señalando un puesto con tartaletas de espinacas y de fresas.

-Lucen apetecibles- dijo Draco

Se dirigieron al puesto y compraron las tartaletas de fresa, Draco detestaba por sobre todas las espinacas al igual que Hermione. Una vez que las compraron se dirigieron a los linderos de la feria, Draco se quito el saco y lo extendió sobre el pasto, ambos se sentaron y comieron.

Draco aun sentía curiosidad por lo que hacia Hermione, el veía a los criados que trabajaban para él como personas pero jamás se habia preocupado por saber que pasaba con ellos cuando si se quedaban sin empleo. Desde que él tenía el titulo, ninguno de sus empleados o las personas que dependían de él habían tenido que pasar por esto pero mientras su padre vivía muchas personas fueron despedidas injustamente sin ni siquiera una compensación por su trabajo, los habia dejado a la deriva. ¿Alguno de ellos fueron ayudados por Hermione? ¡Dios, esperaba que si!

-¿Por qué te vestías como una criada? Me ha quedado claro que era para ayudar a los pobres pero ¿Porque no lo hacías como la dama que eres?

-¿De verdad crees que habría podido salir de casa con una cesta de comida diciéndoles a mis padres que iría a dejarlas a los barrios pobres de Londres? O en su defecto ¿Qué la única persona que me acompañaría seria Harry, un niño de mi edad pero al fin y al cabo, un niño? Mis padres suelen permitirme hacer lo que desee pero no llegan al extremo de dejarme pasear por Londres por el motivo que sea, acompañada de un niño.

-Pero sigo sin entender porque vestirse de criada, podrías haberte escapado con un vestido de paseo.

-Las personas que suelen vivir en esos barrios desconfían de los ricos y de sus intenciones pero también hay personas que al ver a una niña con un vestido de seda no dudarían en secuestrarme y pedir una recompensa a mis padres para regresarme a su lado, ni Harry ni yo lo podíamos permitir.

-Aún así, eres una inconsciente, pudieron haberte descubierto en cualquier momento y hacerte mucho más daño que simplemente secuestrarte, pudieron haberte violado, criada o no, eres mujer-

-Se defenderme bastante bien- dijo Hermione ofendida por las palabras del vizconde- No soy la débil florecilla que todos piensan.

-Eso lo se yo y tus amigos, porque conocemos como eres pero no las personas que están ahí afuera, para ellos no eres mas que una mujer, una mujer a la cual pueden hacerle lo que les plazca. No debes volver a hacerlo. Nunca más ¿Me oyes? Nunca.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí para prohibirme hacer lo que desee, milord-

Draco al escuchar eso se tenso. Ella tenía razón, él no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella para prohibirle algo, dentro de poco tiempo ni siquiera tendría derecho para hablarle.

-Tiene razón mi lady, le pido disculpas y si no le importa es hora de que vuelva a casa.

Hermione de pronto comprendió que sus palabras solo habían servido para alejar al vizconde ¿Cómo se habia metido en esto? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus deseos de demostrarle lo importante que era para ella? Bien, lo sabía, habían ido a parar al desagüe. Lo habia arruinado y ahora el vizconde estaba enojado.

Draco extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se levantara. Una vez que estuvieron de pie caminaron en silencio hasta uno de los carruajes, aparentemente todos seguían disfrutando del paseo, solo ellos se retiraban antes.

El trayecto a Malfoy Park fue un verdadero martirio para ambos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Hermione miraba al vizconde cada poco tiempo mientras que él mantuvo todo el camino la vista fija en la ventana.

Cuando llegaron a la ancestral residencia de los Malfoy's, el vizconde hablo

-Antes de que se retire a su habitación me gustaría tener unas palabras más con usted, mi lady

-Por supuesto, mi lord

Se dirigieron a los jardines y una vez allí, el primero en hablar fue el vizconde

-Durante el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos como lo que somos, le he llegado a tener un gran aprecio, y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo, ha sido realmente placentero conocerla y tratarla durante todo este tiempo pero la relación que tenemos debe terminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione asombrada por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, esperaba que estuviera enojado pero no lo suficiente como para llegar al extremo de querer alejarla.

-Usted desea casarse y yo no puedo ofrecerle eso, un matrimonio conmigo seria desastroso y usted se merece algo mejor.- dijo el vizconde muy serio

-Eso es ridículo-contesto Hermione pero el vizconde pareció no escucharla y continúo

-Usted se ha convertido en una persona importante para mi y mi presencia en su vida solo la aleja de posibles pretendientes, hombres que le pueden ofrecer amor, cosa que yo no puedo darle a nadie.

-Te equivoca- dijo olvidándose del protocolo- ¿ME ESCUCHAS? TE EQUIVOCAS-Grito Hermione- Todo lo que dices es mentira, tú y yo podemos estar juntos pero no quieres hacerlo.

-Entiende que yo no puedo ofrecerte nada- dijo Draco totalmente calmado, sabia que Hermione reaccionaria de esta forma y lo mejor que el podía hacer era mostrarse resuelto y seguro de su decisión.

-Puedes ofrecerme todo, pero no te atreves- Hermione se acerco a él un tanto cautelosa, tomo su brazo para acariciarlo pero Draco se alejó.

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, entiende que conmigo nunca vivirás un cuento de hadas, por el contrario, yo siempre seré el villano de la historia, nosotros no debemos estar juntos. Tú puedes tener al hombre que deseas, el que sea perfecto para ti-

-Solo hay un hombre que es perfecto para mí, ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres el único hombre para mí.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que yo soy el único hombre para ti? Pasaste oculta para mi durante 7 años y ahora en solo un par de meses crees haberte hecho la absurda idea de que estas enamorada de mi y que yo soy el indicado para ti.

Pero al tiempo que decía esta sabia que mentía completa y descaradamente, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le habia bastado para decirle que ella era la única que seria capaz de curarlo de todo, pero no podía pedir su corazón a cambio de curar todas sus heridas, ella se merecía algo mejor y por dios que él haría todo lo necesario para que ella estuviera bien.

Hermione se sentía humillada y defraudada, habia confiado en ese hombre, habia confiado en que su amor seria suficiente para mostrarle a él que se merecía ser amado. Pero ahora él le decía que no podía amar a nadie y eso le estaba destrozando el corazón. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y estaba luchando ferozmente contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

No, no lloraría, no frente a él.

Tenia que irse, no podía estar más tiempo con el vizconde, no mientras su corazón estuviera a punto de derrumbarla.

-No voy a esperarte- le espetó Hermione -Y un día cambiarás de opinión y me querrás. Me querrás tanto que te dolerá. Y no solamente en tu cama. Me querrás en tu casa, en tu corazón y en tu alma. Y yo me habré ido-

_-Eso no lo he dudado ni por un minuto-pensó para si mismo _

Hermione lo miro altiva y orgullosa antes de decir

-Se que debo quedarme un día más, pero le agradecería que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino mientras este aquí y en cuanto vuelva a Londres no lo haga nunca más.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a molestarte jamás.

Hermione se giro justo cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti- dijo Hermione en un susurro pero las palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Draco que las recibió como un golpe en el estómago.

Hermione se sentía defraudada en lo más profundo de su ser.

Todo esto solo era una estúpida diferencia de opinión.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	18. Tramando Planes

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción, por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Laira-Moesia

Si, es un amor muy sufrido sobre todo por el rechazo de Draco, pero es necesario para la historia.

Gracias por esperar, ten por seguro que puedo tardarme un poco en publicar pero por ningún motivo la voy a abandonar.

Y también gracias por estar siempre aquí.

Besos

Niobe

**yue yuna**

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Draco es un completo tonto y lo mejor de todo, es que a pesar de eso, lo adoramos **^_^**

Espero que también te gusten los capítulos que siguen y bienvenida al fic.

Saludos

Niobe

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Que bueno que te gusto, disfruta los que siguen

Besos

Niobe

**pabel **

Que bueno que te hayas decidido a leer la historia y que te guste tanto el fic.

He de confesarte que yo también leí un fic ambientado en el siglo XVIII, y al igual que tu pensé que no me gustaría, solo escribió 5 capítulos antes de borrarla pero fue suficiente para meterme el gusanito de escribir algo en esa época. Y muchas gracias por los halagos.

Y ya he leído tu historia, y yo también me quede un poco confundida con el primer capitulo, pero ya te dejare un comentario más extenso en ella.

Besos

Niobe

**Emily Hale**

Hola y bienvenida!

Me alegra mucho que seas una fan más de la saga y mucho más que ahora lo seas del Dramione.

Espero que te gusten los capítulos que siguen

Saludos

Niobe

**Karlii WhitloCk **

Si, es un poco triste pero espero que te gusten los capítulos que siguen, ya veras lo que tramaran.

Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia y que te hayas dado un tiempo para dejar un comentario.

Espero verte seguido por aquí.

Cuídate

Niobe

**Possessmyheart**

**Antes que nada ¡Bienvenida, es un gusto que estés aquí! **

**Yo también adoro a este Draco, es simplemente perfecto.**

**Que bueno que te gusten las descripciones que hago de Hermione, ella es tan bonita que se merece que se le dedique siempre una descripción.**

**Y Wow! Me has dejado sorprendida, ¿Todo en dos días? Es realmente increíble.**

**Espero que te gusten los nuevos capítulos.**

**Besos**

**Niobe**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen esta historia, así como por esperarme por estas dos semanas.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me ha parecido bastante esclarecedor.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Tramando planes**

_¡Londres vuelve a estar llena de vida! La gente ha regresado del campo y no sin chismes y por supuesto, un nuevo matrimonio._

_Esta vez se trata de Lady Penélope Spencer y el señor Neville Longbottom, tal parece que el señor Longbottom solo esperaba un viaje al campo para declarársele y pedirle matrimonio._

_Según Lady Wort, El señor Longbottom, le propuso matrimonio el último día de su estancia en Malfoy Park. _

_Por otro lado, el Vizconde Malfoy paso la mayor parte de su tiempo rodeado por señoritas que le profesaban su interés y por supuesto que buscaban que él les propusiera matrimonio._

_Tal vez la única joven dama que no ha mostrado interés por Malfoy en las últimos días, sea Lady Hermione Granger, su actitud hacia el vizconde en ocasiones roza más bien en la hostilidad. Esta Autora se siente en la obligación de recordarle, Querido Lector, que hasta hace unas semanas, el vizconde y Lady Granger parecían llevarse bastante bien. Algo debió suceder en Malfoy Park para que la amistad que ambos tenían se haya desvanecido de la noche a la mañana._

_Lo más sorprendente es que a esta Autora le esta resultando muy difícil obtener los detalles de esta ruptura._

_Y éste es el__motivo, Querido Lector de que Esta Autora crea que un emparejamiento entre en Vizconde Malfoy y Lady Granger seria precisamente lo que animaría una temporada que de otro modo será vulgar._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 9 DE JUNIO DE 1814 **_

El último día en Malfoy Park fue un verdadero calvario para Hermione y Draco, después de su discusión, Hermione volvió a la casa y se negó rotundamente a salir el resto de la tarde, argumentando que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Su madre se preocupo por ella, pues no era común que Hermione sufriera ningún tipo de dolencia y mucho menos que se recluyera en su habitación por una nimiedad como un dolor de cabeza que no tardaría en pasarse.

Ginny subió a verla por la tarde pero Hermione se negó a hablar, no estaba de humor para contarle nada a nadie y mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con el vizconde.

Lo odiaba

¿Como había sido capaz de rechazarla de esa manera?

Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y ella solo había tratado de hacerle ver que ellos debían estar juntos.

Pero por ningún motivo se iba a rendir.

Pero ahora solo quería estar sola, no quería que nadie la viera en ese deprimente estado.

Cuando Lady Malfoy se entero de que una de sus invitadas se sentía indispuesta subió a asegurarse de que no fuera nada de gravedad. Draco intento impedirle que fuera a verla, sabia que Hermione no le diría nada de su "plática" a su madre ni a nadie pero quería evitar que su madre se entrometiera en su relación. Ya se habia dado cuenta de que su madre estaba mostrando cierta predilección por Hermione y eso no solo hacia que empeorar su situación.

Lamentaba mucho lo que habia hecho pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, Hermione se merecía la oportunidad de elegir entre hombres mejores al que seria su esposo.

Pero ¡Demonios, el quería ser ese hombre!

Solo que no se la merecía, él tenía demasiadas heridas como para que ella o alguien más las curara, y sabia que si se lo permitía podría amarla, ya habia empezado a quererla y eso lo aterraba. Si el cariño seguía creciendo y se convertía en amor eso lo mataría, pero lo destrozaría totalmente si ella lo traicionaba. Las palabras de su padre aun seguían muy presentes en su memoria a pesar de los años.

_Ninguna mujer amará nunca a alguien como tú. _

Sabía que no se merecía ser amado, nunca habia hecho algo que fuera digo de ser admirado y mucho menos querido o apreciado. No era un buen hombre y ninguna mujer que se apreciara se enamoraría de él, lo más que podrían llegar a hacer era apreciar su belleza y elegancia heredada de su madre y su rostro así como sus ojos, tan fríos como el hielo que eran iguales a los de su padre y su abuelo y cada miembro de su familia. Sus ojos eran el sello de los Malfoy's.

Detestaba cada vez que se veía obligado a mirarse al espejo porque veía el rostro de su padre y recordaba cada una de sus detestables frases.

_Lo único a lo que nosotros podemos aspirar es que alguien se case con nosotros por nuestro dinero y titulo y con el tiempo, si tienes suerte tal vez tengas un hijo que te quiera..._

¡Maldición! Él quería una mujer que lo amara por lo que era no por lo que tenía pero sobre todo quería que Hermione fuera esa mujer.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de su padre no se cumplieran nunca y que ella no traicionara a su corazón pero no se sentía capaz de tomar ese riesgo, sabia muy en el fondo que si ella lo traicionaba y le mentía eso lo destruiría totalmente, lo cual no pasaría con cualquier otra mujer, no habia querido quererla pero ya era muy tarde para eso pero aun no para amarla, aun no lo hacia y lo evitaría a toda costa.

Al día siguiente todos volvieron a Londres excepto el vizconde, su madre habia pedido que volviera con ellas pero Draco le habia dicho que era momento de ocuparse de sus responsabilidades y dejar de delegárselas a otros, su madre no insistió más. Sabia que Draco tomaba muy en serio su papel como terrateniente y si estaba ahí lo menos que podía hacer era ocuparse de las necesidades de todas las personas que dependían de él.

La ciudad parecía revivir con la llegada de todas las chismosas a Londres, muchos chismes estaban siendo propagados por Lady Wort y muchos más por la propia Lady Whitlock que estaba siendo mucho menos crítica que de costumbre con el vizconde de Ashbourne, Draco Malfoy.

Las apuestas habían comenzado a surgir en White's y por primera vez Lady Whitlock estaba de acuerdo con los caballeros a los cuales siempre decía eran una especie completamente diferente a las mujeres no por el hecho anatómico sino porqué muchas de sus apuestas eran erróneas.

Una de las apuestas estaba centrada en la pronta boda del Barón Stantierra aun no se habia elegido a la dama pero se veía claramente que el Barón estaba buscando esposa.

Dos días después del retorno a Londres Hermione aun estaba furiosa con el vizconde, sabia que él no habia regresado a Londres y no sabia si sentirse furiosa por que la hubiera rechazado o porque era un idiota.

No, mentía.

Era un idiota

¿Cómo habia podido renunciar a estar con ella? y ¿Cómo él no podía ver algo que era tan obvio para ella?

Ellos debían estar juntos

Ellos estarían juntos, si él no hacia nada para alcanzar su destino ella tendría que hacerlo.

Solo habia un pequeño problema

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Debía pensar en algo pronto, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Una semana después, Draco casi habia terminado de arreglar todo en Kent pero aun no se sentía listo para volver.

Habia extrañado enormemente a Hermione, hace apenas un par de días habia ido al pueblo y creyó ver su cabellera castaña, mas tarde encontró a una muchacha con un color de ojos parecidos a los de ella pero sin esa chispa de inteligencia y testarudez que la caracterizaba, más tarde vio una sonrisa parecida a la de ella, incluso habia ido a la taberna a tratar de despejar un poco su mente pero todo lo que hacia era pensar en Hermione.

¡Demonios! La extrañaba.

La extrañaba más de lo que podía permitirse y eso estaba comenzando a dañar su paz mental.

Habia comenzado a quererla pero no podía permitirse amarla. Todo menos eso.

No podía atarla a una vida de sufrimiento a su lado.

La única solución para mantenerse alejado de ella era permanecer lejos así que la solución era sencilla, permanecer en Malfoy Park por unas semanas más.

Al mismo tiempo en Londres, en Riverdale House, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación triste por la decisión del vizconde, aun no podía encontrar una manera para convencerlo de su destino. Por la tarde, después de que Ginny fuera a casa y le dijera que dentro de dos días volverían Ron y Pansy y que su madre quería organizarle una bienvenida, Hermione no tenia intención de salir de su habitación pero Collinwood toco a su puerta

-Mi lady, el Marqués de Kent y el Barón Stantierra han venido a verla, los he hecho pasar al salón verde.

-Gracias Collinwood, diles que en un momento bajo

-Si mi lady-

Hermione suspiro, no estaba de un buen humor para recibir visitas, pero después de todo, Harry y Arild eran sus amigos, prácticamente sus hermanos, tal vez su visita la ayudaría a despejar su mente por unos momentos

Cuando Hermione entro en el salón Arild y Harry caminaron a su encuentro, ambos sonrientes por su recién aumentada fortuna gracias a las apuestas en el Whithe's con la boda de Neville Longbottom y Penélope Spencer. Ambos habían apostado a la pronta unión entre ambos. Pocos caballeros habían querido sumarse a favor del matrimonio entre dos personas tan tímidas pero Arild que siempre habia tenido un sexto sentido para elegir parejas y estaba seguro de que esos dos terminarían juntos, tal vez no por amor pero si por conveniencia, aunque claro estaba que ambos estaban enamorados.

-Mione-dijo Harry- Arild tenía razón, en cuanto a la boda por amor entre Neville y Penélope.

Hermione sonrió, tomo asiento y suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Arild

Hermione lo miro un momento y antes de que ella fuera capaz de contestar Harry lo hizo

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto Harry

-Aparentemente no- dijo Arild

-Se trata de un hombre-dijo el marqués

-¿Un hombre?- pregunto el barón

-Si un hombre, alguien anatómicamente igual a ti y a mi

-Se lo que es un hombre- dijo Arild un poco molesto por la explicación de Harry

-De acuerdo, solo era para aclarar pero el punto es que al parecer nuestra querida Hermione esta en ese estado por culpa de un hombre. ¿No es así?

Ambos miraron a Hermione y está contesto

-Si

-Bueno ya que hemos aclarado ese punto ¿Nos dirás de quien se trata?

Hermione suspiro y después de un breve silencio contesto

-El vizconde de Ashbourne-

-Draco Malfoy, la persona más detestable de todas

-¡Oye!- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tienes en contra de Draco?

-Yo no tengo nada en su contra, es él quién tiene todo contra mi

-Ah, ya, eso lo aclara todo-

-No, eso no aclara nada- dio Hermione

-Tal vez no para ti, pero si para mi- al ver que Hermione seguía igual de confundida Arild continuo- El vizconde no soporta a Harry pues piensa que él se siente soñado y adorado por todos, incluso su madre lo ha tratado como a un hijo y también su padre, el difunto vizconde decía que de no haber tenido un hijo propio Harry hubiese heredado el titulo, de hecho, aún puede heredarlo si el Vizconde muere o no tiene descendencia-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto mirando a Hermione y después se giro hacia Harry y pregunto-¿Por qué no lo sabe? ¿No se supone que todos lo saben?-

-Es obvio que no, así que explíquenmelo

-Harry y Draco son primos lejanos, la bisabuela de Harry, Dorea Potter, antes Black, es tía bisabuela de Draco, abuela de su padre, pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema, el caso es que el vizconde lo detesta porque gran parte de la sociedad lo quiere y respeta.

-Eso no es motivo suficiente para que lo deteste-

-Eso es lo que todos decimos pero el vizconde no lo entiende.

-Yo creo que en gran parte es porqué yo tengo algo que el no-dijo Harry- tengo una familia que me ama así como amigos que me quieren y el no lo tiene

-Te equivocas- dijo Hermione- la familia del vizconde lo ama y él a ellas, y tal vez no tenga tantos amigos como tú, pero si cuenta con personas que lo queremos y daríamos nuestra vida por él, tal como lo somos Ron y yo.

-Eso lo se yo, Mione y lo saben ustedes, pero el caso es que Malfoy parece no aceptarlo

-Si, lo sé-

-Solo por curiosidad, Mione, ¿qué tiene este sujeto que te tiene tan enamorada de él?-pregunto Harry

Su rostro inmediatamente se dulcificó.

-No lo sé, Harry. Realmente no lo sé. Posee un maravilloso sentido del honor. Y del humor, también. Se burla de mí, no de modo malévolo, por supuesto, y me deja devolverle las burlas. Y hay algo tan bueno en él. Él no puede verlo, pero yo sí. Oh Harry, él me necesita-

-Bien, si es tanto tu convicción de que deben estar juntos, nosotros te ayudaremos a lograrlo- dijo Arild

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione

-Planearemos un estratagema a seguir para que tu querido vizconde vuelva a ti- dijo Arild con un inicio de sonrisa

-El no volverá- dio Hermione con voz débil

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Harry

-Él me ha dicho que merezco la oportunidad de elegir entre otros hombre al que sea perfecto para mi- contesto Hermione

-Eso suena como algo excesivamente honroso incluso para su propio bien- dijo Arild

-Lo sé, es estúpido pensar que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

-Sobre todo después de saber que lo amas-

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, era cierto que lo amaba pero no creía ser tan obvia como para que incluso Harry lo notara, él siempre parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Así que mí querido primo se ha convertido en un "héroe de leyenda"

-Si- suspiro Hermione

-Bien si es así, ¿Qué sugieren para traerlo de vuelta?

-Yo creo que es idiota y que deberíamos atarlo

-De la manera más sencilla, de hecho- dijo Arild- provocándole celos-

-¿Cómo pretenden causarle celos?

-Si él te ama verdaderamente le carcomerá el alma cuando se entere de que piensas casarte-contesto Harry

-E ilumíname con tu sabiduría, ¿Con quien se supone que me casaré?

-Conmigo obviamente- dijo Harry

-Eso no lo creerá, todos saben que tú y yo somos los mejores amigos y que ni en nuestros más locos sueños nos casaríamos

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- pero no es para que lo digas como si fuera algo terrible, para tu información soy considerado uno de los partidos de la temporada.

-Lo siento Harry, pero si decimos que tú y yo nos vamos a casar eso solo incrementaría el rencor que tiene Draco hacia ti y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Bien si ese es el caso, te casaras conmigo-dijo Arild

Hermione lo miro perpleja ¿Era en serio?

-No me mires así- dijo Arild un tanto cohibido

-¿Así como?-pregunto

-Como si fuera lago imposible que tú y yo nos casáramos, te recuerdo que hace tiempo te pedí matrimonio

Arild Stantierra era agradable. Pero no seria un buen esposo para ella, no dudaba de que seria un buen esposo para alguien, pero definitivamente ese alguien no era ella.

-No es eso, es que para ser una proposición te ha salido horriblemente mal

-Mi proposición habría salido mejor si supiera que más a aceptar- dijo Arild riendo levemente

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejen de hacer como si yo no estuviera presente

Ambos rieron de las palabras de Harry

-Bien lo que haremos será informar al vizconde que tu y yo nos casaremos pronto, si el te ama lo suficiente volverá inmediatamente a Londres para impedirlo.

-¿Cómo le haremos llegar la noticia? La única manera de que legara hasta Kent seria que fuera publicado en el Times y eso enfadaría a mis padres por o haberles informado, además de que no podríamos terminar "el compromiso"

-No te preocupes por eso, si dejas a Arild lo más probable es que pronto este rodeado de preciosas beldades intentando consolarlo por el desafortunado rompimiento

Arild lo miro mal

-Eso no pasara- dijo Arild muy serio

-Tiene razón, yo no tendría corazón para dejarlo y si el lo hace yo quedaría deshonrada-

-Tenemos que encontrar otra forma para infórmale de tus planes-

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo girarse. En la entrada del salón se encontraban Pansy y Ron

Pansy corrió al lado de Hermione y sonriente le dijo

-Tengo tanto que contarte-

-Esto es un verdadero placer- dijo Arild mientras apretaba la mano de Ron

-Y una magnifica suerte – completo Harry cuando saludo a Ron

-Llegan en un magnifico momento, tienen que ayudarnos- dijo Harry

-¿Porqué siento que no me va a gustar lo que van a decir?-dijo Ron

-Imaginaciones tuyas, tomen asiento, les vamos a contar- dijo Hermione

Después de contarles toda la historia (incluido que cuando se conocieron ella iba vestida de criada) a ambos Ron no se veía muy contento tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, Pansy acariciaba su brazo tratando de calmarlo, lo conocía muy bien para saber que no le faltaba mucho para explotar.

-¿Ron?-llamo Hermione al ver que su primo no decía nada (los bufidos no podían considerarse como palabras)

De pronto Ron se levando de su asiento y comenzó a caminar furioso de un lado a otro de la habitación

-¡¿PORQUÉ RAYOS NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ME DIJO QUE ERAS TÚ LA CRIADA A LA QUE HABIA CONOCIDO? ¡¿SABES EL PROBLEMA EN EL QUE NOS PUDISTE HABERNOS METIDO SI CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA TE HUBIESE DESCUBIERTO? ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA HERMIONE?

-Cálmate Ron- dijo Harry

Ron se giro tan rápido hacia Harry que este se hundió un poco en su asiento

-PERO ES QUE EL ASUNTO NO ES SOLO CON ELLA, ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN LO SABIAS? ¿SABIAS QUE SE DISFRAZABA COMO CRIADA?- al ver que Harry no contestaba siguió con su perorata pero mucho más tranquilo, tal parecía que al estar sacando todo su furia se disipaba- Claro que lo sabias, como no lo ibas a saber si eres su mejor amigo, su compinche para todo. Explícame como se conocieron. Porque si no mal recuerdo tú lo conociste hasta que tenías 13 años pero en tu fiesta pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo con él, era como si ya se conocieran de antes.

-Yo te lo explico- dijo Harry- ambos solíamos llevar comida o dinero a los pobres, a todos aquellos que no tenían trabajo y se estaban muriendo de hambre, Hermione y yo nos conocimos antes de su cumpleaños, solo un par de meses antes, cuando ambos coincidimos llevando un poco de despensa a una anciana que tenia a su cargo a sus dos nietos, tenían apenas 6 y 7 años, la anciana estaba desesperada, su sueldo apenas les alcanzaba para mal comer y ni ella ni yo lo íbamos a permitir, cuando vi a Hermione vestida como una criada llevando una cesta me dijo que era un poco de comida que habia tomado de la casa de los Riverdale, sus empleadores, y ella pensó que yo era el hijo del caballerango de la Mansión Black, estuvimos viéndonos a escondidas por casi dos meses antes de que ambos descubriéramos quienes éramos realmente

-Y desde entonces hemos sido amigos, casi hermanos-termino Hermione

-Así que tú también te disfrazabas ¿Me pregunto porque eso no me sorprende?

Harry al ver que Ron parecía más clamado pregunto

-Ya que te hemos contado todo ¿Nos ayudaras?

Ron soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones y dijo

-Ahora no puedo pensar claramente, volveré mañana temprano y les diré mi respuesta

Hermione esperaba porque Ron aceptara, sabia que Pansy lo haría pero se sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que su querido primo también ayudaba a lograr su felicidad y la del vizconde, después de todo, el era su mejor amigo y ella su prima.

Cuando se despidieron Pansy le dijo al oído

-No te preocupes, Ron aceptara y Draco volverá.

Hermione rogaba porque las palabras de Pansy se cumplieran, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	19. Cedes o Cedes

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción, por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

pabel

Espero que con la nueva actualización no te de el ataque en serio.

Y en este capítulo te complaceré pues aquí leerás como es que llevan a cabo el plan.

Y ya verás lo que tengo planeado para Arild.

Y nuevamente gracias por tus halagos prometo actualizar pronto.

Besos

Niobe

**Laira-Moesia**

Si pero tienes que leer este capítulo para saber la reacción de Draco, ya verás cuando se entere.

Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic.

Espero que te guste este.

Besos

Niobe

**Karlii WhitloCk **

Si, lo sé, es un poco triste pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Saludos

Niobe

**Emily Hale**

Hola y bienvenida de nuevo!

Así que estrenando cuenta eh? Me alegro por ti.

Y no te preocupes, me encanta que esta vez sí hayas podido comentar la historia.

Cuídate

Niobe

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Me alegro de que te gustara y si, pobre Draco, que clase de padre le toco, pero ya verás lo que pasa en este.

Besos

Niobe

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 19: Cedes o Cedes

_El fin de temporada se acerca rápidamente y solo hemos tenido una boda en ella y no debemos olvidarnos de los tres compromisos que terminaran en boda antes de que acabe el año, pero Querido Lector esa no es toda lo noticia que le tengo, tal parece que hay un nuevo compromiso sin confirmar, pero como aún se tratan de meros rumores Esta Autora no lo comentara._

_Pero es probable que para la próxima edición los interesados se hayan dado por enterados._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 17 DE JUNIO DE 1814 **_

Ron volvió al otro día después del desayuno, acompañado de por Pansy, antes de salir, había enviado una nota a Harry y otra a Arild diciéndoles que les diría su respuesta en casa de Hermione a medio día.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el salón azul de Riverdale House, Ron comenzó a hablar

-Antes de que les diga lo que he decidido tienen que saber ayer me sentí furioso y defraudado porqué ninguno de ustedes- dijo señalando a Hermione y a Harry- ni Draco, que es mi mejor amigo, me dijeron nada, nadie se tomó la molestia de informarme que es lo que estaba pasando – se giró hacia Hermione -y mucho menos consideraste el decirme que te estabas enamorando de Draco. No intentes negarlo, porqué si no lo amaras no estarías haciendo todo esto

-No pensaba negarlo- murmuro Hermione que sentía cada una de las palabras de Ron como si se las estuviese diciendo su padre y eso lo detestaba. Ron no hizo caso del comentario de Hermione y siguió.

-Debes saber que Draco es un necio, terco y testarudo para aceptar que alguien lo ame, muchas veces raya en lo estúpido y se niega a ver más allá de sus narices, o en todo caso más allá de su madre y prima. Para que Draco aceptara mi amistad hizo falta mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo de parte de ambos así que ¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres intentarlo? Porqué de lo contrario no vale la pena que me esfuerce en ayudarte.

-Ron, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, sé que él es el hombre adecuado para mí y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para convencerlo de que debemos estar juntos- dijo totalmente segura

-¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti?-pregunto Ron

-Sé que me quiere- dijo menos convencida pero siguió- y eso es suficiente para mí por ahora, ya me encargare de hacer que me ame-

-Hermione-dijo Ron muy serio- puede que tú lo ames más que a nadie en este mundo pero tienes que saber que Draco Malfoy es la persona más terca y obstinada que he conocido en toda mi vida y las ideas que tiene con respecto al amor y que las personas puedan amarlo por lo que es, no son las mejores, de hecho, no parece aceptarlo y dudo mucho que de la noche a la mañana tú puedas convencerlo de lo contrario, las ideas que le inculco su padre están muy arraigadas en su mente y te costara muchísimo hacerlo cambiar de opinión o al menos convencerlo de que lo amas por quién es y no por las razones equivocadas-

-¿Qué ideas tiene?-pregunto Hermione

-Cuando era tan solo un niño, su padre le dijo que las personas solo lo querrían por su dinero y poder, que no podía creer en las personas que le dijeran que lo querían y mucho menos es las mujeres que le dijeran que lo amaba, su padre le hizo creer que solo lo querrían para obtener algo de él y Draco lo creyó, le costó mucho creer que yo podía ser su amigo pero le costó mucho más aceptar que su madre, tía y prima lo querían y lo amaban, de hecho estuvo seguro de que su padre le mintió con respecto a ellas, ¿Y sabes cuándo lo acepto? Cuando su tía murió y le pidió que cuidara de Luna, cuando le dijo que su padre había mentido y que ellas lo amaban, pero solo lo creyó de ellas, no cree merecer el cariño de nadie más porque no cree ser una buena persona, no cree haber hecho nada para ser amado

-¡Pero está equivocado!- salto Hermione

-Nosotros lo sabemos y estamos seguros de eso pero Draco no.

Hermione estaba más convencida que nunca de que Draco la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que demostrarle que las estúpidas ideas de su padre no se aplicaban a él.

Si Lucius Malfoy no había sido amado era asunto suyo, Draco era una persona completamente diferente y se merecía ser amado más que nadie, ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de Lucius como para encima tener que vivir con sus estúpidas ideas.

Lo amaba y estarían juntos con a sin la ayuda de Ron.

-Y aun sabiendo todo esto ¿Deseas estar con él?

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione levantándose bruscamente del sofá- Desde que descubrí lo que siento por él no he pensado en otra cosa que estar a su lado.

-Si ese es el caso, te ayudare, es hora de que Draco Malfoy se entere de que es una buena persona

Y bien ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Ron

-Tenemos un plan- dijo Harry contento de poder participar sin recibir ningún regaño- Y para eso necesitamos de su ayuda

-¿De qué trata?- Pregunto Pansy

-Es muy simple, solamente pretendemos causarle un poco de celos al vizconde, pretendemos hacerle llegar la noticia de que Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Arild

-¿Cómo pretender hacer eso? Para que la noticia le llegue a Kent será necesario publicarla en el Times o en Ecos de Sociedad.

-Es justo ahí donde ustedes dos intervienen, dado que ustedes dos son sus amigos deberán ir a Kent y decírselo.

-Suena sencillo, pero ¿Qué excusa le daremos para nuestra estancia en Kent? No creerá que después de nuestro regreso a casa querríamos ir a visitarlo, cuando bien podríamos esperarlo

-A Kent, iremos con el pretexto de arreglar algunas cosas en mi casa o que han ido a visitar a algunos de los arrendatarios y a Draco le diremos que nos hemos enterado que no ha vuelto a Londres y eso nos tiene intrigados.- dijo Harry

-Esto es lo que le diremos- dijo Pansy- venimos a Kent a pasar unos cuantos días en la playa por invitación de Harry, en parte aceptamos porque queríamos saber porque todos habían vuelto a Londres excepto Draco-dijo Pansy

-Y eso nos pareció muy raro, dado que él adora a su familia y algo muy grave debió pasar para que se mantuviera en Kent, en lugar de estar en Londres apoyando la primera temporada de Luna así que decidimos que antes de irnos pasaríamos a visitarlo y comprobar que todo estuviera bien-completo Ron

-Eso es perfecto, cariño-dijo Pansy amorosa

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Harry

-Mañana mismo- dijo Ron- No podemos esperas más, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Draco ya tuvo suficiente para pensar.

-Perfecto-contesto Harry

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo comenzaron a despedirse, primero Harry argumentando que si querían salir al día siguiente por la mañana él debía arreglar un par de asuntos y Ron y Pansy simplemente dijeron un "Nos vemos mañana"

Por el contrario, Arild se quedó.

-Hermione- llamo Arild después de que Harry, Ron y Pansy se retiraran- Tenemos que hablar

-¿Por qué el tono tan serio?

-Porque tengo algunas preguntas más que hacerte

-Dime- contesto Hermione

-¿Has pensado que Malfoy puede no venir?

Hermione contuvo la respiración, esa era una posibilidad que no había considerado, pero no, Draco vendría, ella confiaba en él.

-No, pero sé que lo hará-

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguras, Herms?

-Solo sé que él, muy en el fondo de su corazón, me quiere, es solo que no quiere aceptarlo o no se ha dado cuenta

-Dudo mucho que Draco no se haya dado por enterado de que está enamorado de ti, después de todo tú lo estás de él-

Hermione se sonrojo, Arild tenía esa facilidad para decir las cosas sin darse cuenta de que podían incomodar un poco.

No es que el amor fuese incomodo, lo incomodo es escucharlo de boca de alguien que te ha pedido que te cases con él.

Arild camino hacia ella y se arrodillo frente al sillón que ocupaba, tomo su mano y dijo

- Si tu caballero no aparece en escena a lomos de un caballo blanco y con su brillante armadura para llevarte a la puesta de sol, bien, entonces tendré que decir que, para empezar, no merece la pena-

Hermione esperaba, no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco volviera pronto, no importaba que no montara un magnifico caballo o que portara una brillante armadura, solo quería que volviera y pudieran estar juntos.

Solo eso.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Pansy llegaran a Kent lo primero que harían seria visitar a Draco. Debían llevar la conversación hasta el punto de poder decirle lo de Hermione.

El viaje no fue muy largo, todo fue tranquilo y durante el, los tres decidieron que lo mejor sería visitarlo después de la comida, Harry decía que lo mejor sería ir apenas llegaran pero Ron y Pansy decidieron que su plan sería mucho mejor después de que este comiera un poco, no querían que se desmayara por no haber comido y que no escuchara todo el relato completo.

Harry no entendió el chiste.

Una vez que llegaron a la Casa Radcliffe, el hogar ancestral de los Potter en Kent, todos se instalaron en cómodas habitaciones.

Un par de horas después Ron y Pansy se disponían a viajar a Malfoy Park.

Harry había querido acompañarlos pero una vez que Ron argumento que cuando el vizconde escuchaba que Hermione pensaba casarse, la primera persona que pasaría por su mente seria él, dado que él y Hermione eran muy unidos, y lo más probable seria que quisiera asesinarlo.

Harry considero que apreciaba mucho su vida como para exponerse a que Malfoy pusiera sus manos sobre su cuello hasta asfixiarlo antes de escuchar una explicación.

Draco se había retirado a su despacho a leer la carta de su madre, sabía que en alguna parte de ella le diría que lo extrañaban y que debía volver pero él aún no estaba preparado, solo habían pasado casi dos semanas y sus sentimientos aún no estaban claros, una parte de él (su cabeza, para ser más exactos) le decía que Hermione mentía pero la otra (llamada corazón) le decía que debía volver a ella, implorar su perdón y rogarle que lo aceptara a su lado.

¡Demonios! El deseaba hacerle caso a su corazón y volver a su lado pero las malditas ideas de su padre aún seguían muy presentes en su mente.

¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y desearía arrancarse de la cabeza sus malditas palabras pero no podía, todas las personas que conocía a excepción de su madre, tía, Luna y Ron habían demostrado que su padre tenía razón, todos lo buscaban por su dinero y poder.

Solo por eso.

Antes de comenzar a leer la carta, el mayordomo llamo a la puerta

-Mi lord, tiene visitas-

No estaba de humor para recibir visitas pero no podía echarlas diciendo que no se encontraba en casa cuando todos los que vivían en la zona sabían que no había salido de Malfoy Park en días.

-¿De quién se trata Chillton?- pregunto Draco

-Del Baronet Ronald Weasley y su esposa- contestó el solicito mayordomo

-¿Quiénes?

-He dicho que…-comenzó a repetir el mayordomo antes de ser interrumpido por el Vizconde

-Te he oído la primera vez, Chillton-

-Los siento milord, creí que no, el baronet y su esposa lo esperan en el salón principal-

-Gracias Chillton, iré enseguida, ordena que nos traigan un poco de té-

-Ya lo hice milord-

Draco lo despidió, dejo la carta de su madre sobre el escritorio, un poco de espera no le haría daño.

¿Qué es lo que harían Ron y Pansy en Kent? ¿No deberían estar disfrutando de su Luna de Miel?

¿Habría pasado algo malo?

Bueno todas sus respuestas llegarían pronto

Llego al despacho y los vio allí sentados, mucho más felices que el día de su boda.

No había pasado nada, todo estaba bien.

-Comadreja- llamo Draco

-Huron, que gusto verte- contesto Ron levantándose a estrechar la mano de su amigo

-A que debo el honor o mejor dicho la estupidez de tu visita- pero rápidamente se giró hacia Pansy y añadió- Tú eres bienvenida siempre Pansy

-Gracias Draco y venimos a Kent a pasar unos cuantos días en la playa por invitación de Harry y en parte aceptamos porque queríamos saber porque todos habían vuelto a Londres excepto tú-dijo Pansy

-Eso nos pareció muy raro, dado que adoras a tu familia y algo muy grave debió de pasar para que tú te mantuvieras en Kent, en lugar de estar en Londres apoyando la primera temporada de tu prima, así que decidimos que antes de irnos pasaríamos a comprobar que todo estuviera bien-completo Ron

-¿Harry?- pregunto Draco dudoso

-Si

-Sí, Harry Potter, el marqués de Kent- dijo Pansy

-Potter- dijo Draco con asco

Ron y Pansy se miraron por un segundo pero decidieron que no darían importancia al tono desdeñoso de Draco, tenían que decirle lo de Hermione

- Y bueno ¿Por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo? Me habías comentado que solo estarías aquí un par de días más después de la reunión de tu madre y obviamente ha pasado mucho más tiempo que unos simples días.

Draco no quería responder, más bien no podía decirle que era porque se mantenía lo más alejado posible de su irresistible prima, a la cual, no solo había besado en muchas ocasiones y a la que había deseado seducir en muchísimas más, no, no podía decírselo, al menos no sin que Weasley intentara asesinarlo.

Así que opto por una mentira

-Los asuntos con los arrendatarios se complicaron-

Ron asintió, sabía que le mentía, pero ¿Para qué desenmascáralo?

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto incrédula Pansy

-Si- contesto Draco con un gesto serio

-Bueno, aparte de "resolver tus problemas"- dijo Ron-¿Qué has hecho?-

_-*Pensar cada minuto de cada día en Hermione*-_pensó Draco- He ido a visitar a algunos amigos y algunos otros han venido a visitarme, también me he dado tiempo para recorrer el pueblo, hace mucho que no lo visitaba y me he dado cuenta de que no ha cambiado mucho-

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto escéptico Ron

-¿Esperabas que hiciera algo más que arreglar mis asuntos y descansar del ajetreo de Londres en el campo?- pregunto Draco

-Un poco, pero no necesariamente- contesto Ron

-¿Y te has divertido estando aquí?- pregunto Pansy

-He descansado- respondió Draco

Si, había descansado, pero solo físicamente porque sus emociones estaban echas un verdadero lio y toda la culpa la tenía Hermione.

_*Hermione*_

Draco se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba alguna manera de preguntar por Hermione sin parecer demasiado obvio.

La echaba de menos.

Se sentía como un idiota y un estúpido, pero la echaba de menos.

Echaba de menos su risa y su olor. La manera en que solía discutirle las cosas y la forma en que siempre le decía realmente lo que pensaba y lo que quería ella y no lo que todos pensaban que él quería escuchar, pero sobre todo extrañaba la manera que tenía para hacerlo sentir único y especial.

-¿Y cómo esta Hermione?- ¡Maldición! Si pudiera darse una patada sin que sus amigos lo viesen con gusto lo haría.

-Oh, ella está muy bien- dijo Pansy

-Muy bien de hecho- añadió Ron con una leve sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres?- algo en la manera en como lo dijo Ron le pareció muy sospechoso

-A que Hermione piensa casarse- contesto Pansy muy emocionada

-Cariño- dijo Ron con una sonrisa-eso no es una noticia, todas las mujeres piensan casarse algún día.

-Eso lo sé- contesto Pansy- pero ella piensa casarse pronto

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Draco, eso no podía ser cierto, debió haber escuchado mal

-Hermione se ha comprometido en matrimonio hace un par de días- dijo Ron ahora si con una amplia sonrisa

-Sí, está muy emocionada-añadió Pansy

-Sí, tanto que no ha parado de asistir a fiestas y reuniones del brazo de su prometido- dijo Ron- planean casarse el próximo mes-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto en tono brusco el vizconde

Pansy esperaba una reacción parecida así que no se ofendió por el tono y contesto con fingida alegría

- Arild Stantierra- dijo muy emocionada

-El barón- dijo Draco muy sorprendido, a decir verdad esperaba que el nombre fuera otro, esperaba que le dijeran que se casaba con Potter.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado de que no fuera con él o furioso con que fuera el barón.

Le tomo un par de segundos asegurarse de la emoción, estaba furioso.

Decididamente furioso.

-Sí, Arild es un buen hombre, de hecho no sabemos porque han esperado tanto para anunciarlo, todos sabíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo que ellos terminarían juntos. Siempre se han amado.

-Pansy, esa siempre ha sido su decisión y aunque nosotros hubiésemos intervenido no nos habrían hecho mucho caso, conoces a Hermione y sabes que cuando se tiene una idea no la deja hasta que lo consigue y hasta hace unos días no dio señales de querer casarse con nadie. Y aunque Arild estaba buscando esposa, pensamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a pedírselo a Herms.-

-El año pasado le pidió casarse con él pero los duques pensaron que debía tener la oportunidad de gozar de al menos una temporada antes de casarse-

_-*¡Era cierto entonces!*-_ pensó el vizconde

-Mis tíos pensaban que Hermione aun no conocía lo suficiente al barón como para estar enamorada de él, ellos siempre han querido que su hija se case por amor como lo hemos hecho todos en la familia.

_*Amor, eso algo que yo no puedo darle*_

-Pero bueno, es hora de partir- dijo Ron-Por supuesto, estás invitado a la boda-

-A Hermione le encantara verlo en la boda, después de todo ustedes son amigos-dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente

-No podré ir-contesto rápidamente el vizconde

-Pero ni siquiera sabe cuándo será-

-No importa, estaré muy ocupado-

-Entiendo- dijo Pansy

-Le daré tus felicitaciones a Hermione- dijo Ron-Porque ¿Le deseas felicidad, verdad?-

Draco se limitó a emitir un gruñido como respuesta

-En ese caso, nos vamos- dijo Ron

Una vez que Ron y Pansy se fueron, Draco dejo salir toda su furia

-Si ella desea casarse con él que lo haga yo no voy a impedir su estúpida boda con el estúpido Barón.- Caminaba de un lado a otro como un poseso

-Espero que sea inmensamente desdichada-dijo mientras volvía a su despacho

Estaba furioso.

¡Mujer estúpida! se repetía una y otra vez

¿Ese era todo el amor que decía tenerle que apenas había puesto los pies en Londres se había comprometido con otro hombre?

Bien, pues si eso era lo que quería, que lo disfrutara

Se dirigió a los establos y tomo el primer caballo que encontró listo, lo monto y echo a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras cabalgaba su furia comenzó a disiparse, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de haberla rechazado, como lo había hecho, ella estuviera en casa llorando? ¿Qué se hubiese sumido en la tristeza por no poder estar juntos? O pero aún ¿Esperándolo?

Eso sonaba muy egoísta de su parte.

Él no podía darle todo lo bueno que ella se merecía.

Era justo que ella buscara en otro lo que él no podía darle.

No podía permitirse amarla, su padre podría tener razón. Ella podía amarlo y al mismo tiempo traicionarlo

Sabía que si se casaba con cualquier otra mujer su traición le dolería pero si se casaba con Hermione su traición lo destruiría.

Pero eso no era lo que más le aterraba.

A lo que verdaderamente temía era a no hacerla feliz, a no ser todo lo que ella esperaba, a defraudarla en todo sentido

Muy en el fondo de él sabía que si Hermione no era realmente feliz eso no solo le destruiría el corazón, eso lo mataría.

Durante la semana siguiente días Draco Malfoy no pudo dormir. Sueños aterradores lo perseguían todo el tiempo.

Y siempre terminaban antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más que observar.

_FLASH BACK_

_Draco se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia, vestido con un elegante traje, no sabía que hacia ahí pero por algún motivo sintió el impulso de entrar a la iglesia, parecía que la misa había empezado, podía escuchar la música desde donde estaba y a medida que avanzaba se veía rodeado de personas elegantemente vestidas._

_Nadie lo miraba, era como si no estuviera presente._

_Veía una pareja frente al altar_

_Era una boda_

_La pareja prestaba total atención al sacerdote_

_Se acercó un poco más, deseaba ver sus rostros, y ya que nadie parecía verlo ni oírlo camino hacia el altar, paso al lado de la novia y se colocó junto al sacerdote y entonces todo comenzó a darle vueltas_

_La radiante novia no era otra más que Hermione Granger._

_-Lo aceptas como tu esposo- comenzó a preguntar el sacerdote _

_Él no podía estar ahí, tenía que irse, no podía ver como ella se casaba con otro, intento caminar hacia la salida pero sus pies se negaron a moverse_

_-Sí, aceptó- dijo Hermione_

_De pronto la escena cambio, ya no estaban en la iglesia sino en un elegante salón, parecía una fiesta, tal vez la recepción de su boda._

_Varias parejas bailaban a su alrededor pero a él le llamo la atención una pareja en el centro, ella ya no lucia tan radiante como hace solo un momento, parecía triste y Arild, lucia arrogante y desdeñoso._

_-Dos meses desde nuestra boda- lo oyó decir a él_

_Hermione no contesto y eso pareció enfurecer al barón que levanto la mano y la golpeo_

_Draco quiso correr a ayudarla y a interponerse entre ella y el barón, pero al igual que hace solo unos momentos sus pies no le respondieron y se negaron a moverse de su lugar._

_Temía que volviera a golpearla_

_Hermione levanto la cara y lo miro, como implorándole que la protegiera._

_El barón volvió a levantar la mano y…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Siempre era lo mismo, la misma pesadilla. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía olvidarla ni por un instante.

Al principio opto por no darle importancia, solo eran sueños, y los sueños no se cumplían ¿Verdad?

Pero, ¿Y si eso realmente pasaba?

¿Si Hermione sufría?

¿Y si no era feliz?

No, Hermione lo necesitaba. Tenía que salvarla de un matrimonio desastroso. Y después, supuso, simplemente tendría que casarse con ella él mismo.

Draco era consciente de que estaba a punto de protagonizar uno de los mayores cambios radicales de opinión de la historia. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Hermione entendiera que él se había dado cuenta por fin de que ella había tenido razón desde el principio**. **La gente cometía errores, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él no era ningún infalible héroe de leyenda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	20. Arribando

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción, por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

* * *

**Possessmyheart**

Me alegra tanto que te haya dejado con la duda, espero que te guste lo que sigue en este capitulo.

Besos

Niobe

**Emily Hale Smith**

Hola, espero que no te llegues a arrancar ninguno.

La pedida no será en este capitulo, pero si en el próximo, y claro que merece un escarmiento para que lo entienda.

Y con respecto a actualizar más seguido, me temo que no será posible.

Abrazos

Niobe

**Erin **

Bienvenida Erin!

Lamento haberte hecho llorar pero espero que este capitulo te guste

Besos

Niobe

**Bliu Liz**

Me alegra mucho que te deje tan buen sabor de boca, créeme, me esfuerzo porque cada palabra que compone la historia les haga sentir lo que experimentan los personajes.

Y con respecto a la pantomima que han hecho Arild y Hermione ya veras lo que hará Draco, pero no será en este capitulo sino en el siguiente.

Me alegra que sigas la historia y que te hayas dado un tiempo para comentarla

Besos

Niobe

* * *

**_Se que a muchas de ustedes les gustaría que publicara más seguido, pero eso me resulta imposible, la historia esta por terminar y por ahora tengo mucho trabajo en la Facultad, lo cual me complica el dedicarle mucho tiempo a escribir, lo cual es una pena, pero la escuela es la escuela._**

**_Bueno, volviendo al tema, a partir de ahora publicare cada dos semanas, a más tardar, dos semanas y media, si, se que querrán ahorcarme y lo lamento pero tratare de publicar lo antes posible._**

**_Un abrazo enorme a todas ustedes que le dedican un momento a esta historia._**

**_Niobe _**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Arribando**

_Queridos lectores lamentablemente el compromiso sigue siendo un mero rumor pero tal parece que todo es cierto y como esta autora se esta muriendo por contarlo se los dirá, solo espera que su intromisión no arruine nada o tal vez, mejore las cosas. Una nunca sabe lo que pueden hacer los celos._

_Pero volviendo al tema, es casi un hecho de que el barón Arild Stantierra y Lady Hermione Granger contraigan matrimonio muy pronto, Esta Autora ha escuchado en repetidas ocasiones durante esta semana a Lady Ginevra Weasley, prima de Lady Granger comentar que el matrimonio sucederá a finales del mes, para lo cual ya solo queda una semana._

_Esperaremos a ver que sucede. Mientras tanto Esta Autora aun no recibe la invitación ¿Y ustedes?_

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 23 DE JUNIO DE 1814 **_

Hermione por otro lado, estaba ansiosa porque Harry y sus primos regresaran con noticias sobre Draco.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien rogaba que ellos tuvieran razón y Draco volviera a su lado. Esperaba que con su regreso el podría por fin olvidarse de las estúpidas palabras de su padre.

Desde que Ron le conto lo que Lucius Malfoy le habia dicho a su hijo, antes lo detestaba por ser un miserable con todos los que no pertenecieran a su estatus pero ahora simplemente lo odiaba.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso a su propio hijo?

Nunca habia sido una persona rencorosa pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que donde fuera que estuviera Lucius Malfoy estuviera sufriendo terriblemente.

Lo adiaba.

Pero ella se encargaría de hacerle saber a Draco que las palabras de su padre no eran más que una absurda mentira.

Ella se lo demostraría con su amor.

Él tendría que darse cuenta de que debían estar juntos pero para que su plan funcionara ella no se habia quedado en casa esperando en casa sino que habia asistido a un par de bailes junto a Arild.

Mucho antes de que el baile comenzara, Ginny se habia dado a la tarea de esparcir el rumor de que Arild y Hermione se casarían a fin de mes, para cuando ambos entraron al salón de los St. James todos los invitados los miraban con expectación, algunas damas miraban al barón con un aire soñador, eso era algo común pero no que las damas lo miraran por tanto tiempo.

Aun así, no podía dejar de lado que Arild no la pasaba muy bien cuando lo dejaba solo a merced de todas las madres chismosas que deseaban enterarse cuanto habia de cierto sobre la : TEPETZINGO #216 INT 132calle: TEPETZINGO #216 INT 132calle: TEPETZINGO #216 INT 132

Varias veces Ginny e incluso Luna habían acudido a su rescate, Hermione sospechaba que Luna estaba enamorándose de Arild pero no podía estar segura pues las veces que habia tratado de hablar con ella sobre el barón, esta lo evadía diciéndole que no era nada de lo que estuviera pensando y se alejaba de ella con cualquier pretexto, eso solo hacia más sospechosa su actitud.

Pero eso no habia sido todo, mientras Draco no llegara a la ciudad Hermione aun tendría un poco de tiempo para prepararse, no iba a tomarla desprevenida así que decidió que visitaría la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Esa misma tarde acompañado de Ginny entro a la tienda en busca de nuevas telas para los vestidos que necesitaba, la tienda no estaba vacía así que Ginny se encargo de distraer la atención de las otras damas para que Hermione pudiera hablar un momento a solas con madame Malkin.

-Necesito un vestido, un vestido que sea diferente a los que suelo usar-

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un tono rojo pero madame Malkin continuo

-Por supuesto, ¿Para cuando?

-Para esta noche-

-Niña, hago vestidos pero no hago magia- grito madame Malkin

Hermione miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado pero no era así, un par de damas voltearon a verlas con curiosidad pero madame Malkin simplemente las ignoro y continuo hablando

-¿Qué tan diferente quieres que sea?

-Muy diferente-

Hermione adquirió un tono escarlata mucho más profundo

- Algo para atraer la atención de algún caballero en particular ¿Quizás?

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues un tono rojo carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas

-Tal vez tenga algo que le guste-dijo Madame Malkin pensativa

Se dirigió a la trastienda seguida de Hermione, Ginny la miro preocupada por un momento pero al ver que Hermione le sonreía se dedico a seguir merodeando por ahí hasta que saliera.

La trastienda estaba llena de vestidos y telas de colores vistosos que Hermione nunca habia visto exhibidos en los escaparates.

Madame Malkin la guio a la parte más alejada de la trastienda donde habia telas que Hermione suponía eran vestidos, estos estaban cubiertos con otras telas delgadas que dejaban entrever los colores de los vestidos, madame Malkin tomo uno y retiro la tela que lo protegía.

Era un vestido de un profundo azul medianoche, el corte era recto con un escote recatado adornado con un elaborado bordado de hilo plateado.

Era un vestido hermoso pero no era muy diferente a los que ella solía usar.

-Es precioso pero no es lo que deseo- dijo Hermione

-Puede que por el frente no tenga nada llamativo y no sea diferente a los suyos, pero lo que lo hace verdaderamente irresistible para los caballero esta en la parte de atrás-

Madame Malkin lo volteo y la boca de Hermione se quedo abierta.

La espalda era totalmente descubierta llegando un poco más debajo de la cintura.

-Por supuesto, para que ellos lo noten deberá llevar el cabello recogido, el caballero, mejor dicho los caballeros, no podrán quitarle la mirada de encima en toda la noche.

Definitivamente era lo que estaba buscando.

-Me lo llevo- dijo entusiasmada

En cuanto Draco la viera con ese vestido puesto no se despegaría de ella en toda la noche y si tenia suerte tal vez le confesaría su amor y le propondría matrimonio.

Suspiro y Madame Malkin soltó una risita.

Mientras Madame Malkin lo envolvía Hermione fue directamente hacia donde estaba Ginny

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto

-SI, y es perfecto, solo espera y lo veras

Minutos después ambas estaba en el carruaje que las llevaría a casa de Hermione, meterían el vestido a escondidas de su madre pues si esta lo veía estaban seguras de que se opondría a que esta lo usara.

Y no tenía ninguna duda de que su padre también se opondría. Así que lo mejor seria que lo ocultara hasta el próximo baile.

Una vez que llegaron a Riverdale House, Hermione salió rápidamente del carruaje, tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación y esconderlo hasta el momento del baile de no solo los ojos de su madre sino de los curiosos ojos de Annie, ella no diría nada a su madre por supuesto pero no pensaba correr ese riesgo.

Subió corriendo a su habitación seguida de Ginny. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación se quedaron una frene a la otra y comenzaron a reír, acababan de hacer una travesura, una travesura de la cual no se arrepentía, solo esperaba que Draco llegara pronto.

Cuando Ginny vio el vestido, su cara fue la misma que la de Hermione al verlo, pero cuando esta lo giro su rostro fue pasando por la sorpresa, la vergüenza, la pena, la alegría y finalmente a la emoción en menos de 1 minuto.

-Oh, Hermione, es precioso

-Lo se- suspiro Hermione

-Si el vizconde no cae rendido a tus pies en cuanto te vea con él, te aseguro que habrá una larga fila de caballeros dispuestos a batirse en duelo por tu mano-

Hermione sonrió un tanto avergonzada pero dijo

-Espero que eso no suceda y el único caballero que me lo pida sea el vizconde

-Oh, pero no te preocupes, que así será, Ron y Pansy no fallaran, te lo aseguro-dijo Ginny

-Eso espero- contesto

Malfoy Park lucia apacible, tal parecía que no habia nada que pudiese irrumpir con la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba, apenas si corría viento y el día era bueno, aun no se veían las nubes y era bastante cálido.

De pronto el ruido de cascos rompió el silencio, alguien venia acercándose por el camino.

Cuando el jinete llego a la entrada los criados que se encontraban ahí solo pudieron ver el polvo que levanto al pasar el jinete desmonto al caballo y casi derrumbo al mayordomo cuando cruzo la puerta.

Draco sabía que debía haber vuelto a Londres una vez que Pansy y Ron le dijeron que Hermione iba a casarse con Arild, pero no podía ir y de hecho de no ser por ese maldito sueño que habia estado molestándolo durante todo este tiempo no se habría decidido.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que se habia comportado como un verdadero idiota.

Era cierto que no podía ofrecerle amor a Hermione no porque no lo sintiera pero no se creía capaz de merecerlo y sobre todo porque si ella se lo daba y si en algún momento le decía que lo amaba eso supondría una victoria para su padre.

El habría acertado en que las mujeres mienten.

No podría soportar eso.

Ojala pudiera, pero las palabras de su padre aun estaban muy presentes en su memoria.

Lo odiaba.

Si, para que negarlo, era un hombre vil y mentiroso así como codicioso de poder, que se habia dedicada o hacerlo miserable y tal vez podría haberlo perdonado si por su culpa él no hubiera dañado a su madre, a su tía y su prima.

Ellas no merecían el trato que les dio por años.

Pero basta de esos pensamientos, ahora lo único que importaba era volver a Londres e impedir el compromiso.

Hermione Granger no podía casarse

O al menos con nadie que no fuera él.

El nunca le daría amor, pero le daría cariño, comprensión, libertad y una platica amena, aparte de que ella se convertiría en vizcondesa.

Muchas matarían por adquirir ese titulo, incluso Hermione Granger.

Si, se casaría con ella, aunque tuviera que llevarla a rastras Gretna Green.

Su ayuda de cámara entro como un huracán a la habitación, no habia sido necesario que le dijera nada, tal parecía que el lo conocía mejor que nadie, tal vez mejor que el mismo.

-Su equipaje esta listo-

No cabía ninguna duda, Simon lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Sobre todo por que era probable que el supiera el porque de su urgencia por llegar a Londres.

Arild Stantierra era la clase de persona que lo da todo por las personas que aprecia, no teme salir perdiendo por ayudar a quien lo necesita.

Era valiente y audaz pero cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a las mayores chismosas de Londres, el valor salía sobrando.

Desde que Ginny dejo correr el rumor de que él y Hermione se casarían a finales de mes, las señoras no le habían dado ni un solo respiro, apenas ponía un pie en cualquier salón de baile y ellas lo acobardaban con sus preguntas.

Esa era justamente la cuestión en este preciso momento.

Acababa de llegar al baile de los Northword acompañado de Hermione y las mujeres ya se habían encargado de alejarlos.

Sabia que esto sucedería pero lo que no esperaba era que las damas se encargaran de hablarle de lo "maravillosas" que eran sus hijas y tampoco se cansaban de insinuarle que estaría mucho mejor si se casaba con alguna de ellas en lugar de Hermione.

Al principio resulto un tanto gracioso ver como parecían competir por su atención y por como le trataban de hacer notar muy sutilmente los aspectos en los que sus hijas eran mejores que Hermione, pero dejo de serlo cuando una de las matronas le dio a entender que debía casarse con su hija y cuando se alejo de ahí, el esposo de la dama no tardo en abordarlo y decirle abiertamente que si se casaba con su hija el doblaría la dote. Arild lo miro sorprendido en parte porque la muchacha era bonita, y habia hablado en un par de ocasiones con ella y le parecía una joven bastante inteligente y con una platica interesante no entendía porque su padre tenia que humillarla de esta manera, así que se vio obligado a decirle que no se casaría no porqué no fuera un buena esposa sino porque ya habia elegido a una.

El hombre en cuestión se puso rojo de la furia al ver que el barón rechazaba a su hija y estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo de no ser porque su hijo y hermano lo sacaron de la fiesta.

Fue realmente vergonzoso, pero afortunadamente fue un evento único.

Ahora mismo lo que intentaba hacer era librarse de ellas, solo que habia un problema, ellas no se lo pondrían nada sencillo.

-Barón- fuese quien fuese estaba muy agradecido porque lo librara de semejante tortura, se giro y pudo ver como un joven militar de cabellos negros acercándose rápidamente. Su rostro le era bastante familiar, aunque no estaba seguro de donde.

- Mi nombre es Theodore Nott-

-Él Capitán- susurro asombrado Arild

-Veo que conoce mi nombre- dijo Nott con una leve sonrisa

-¿Quién en todo Londres no ha escuchado hablar de usted? Sus hazañas se cuentan a diestra y siniestra-

Nott sonrió abiertamente, era una buena señal que el Barón lo conociera, eso tal vez haría que sus planes funcionaran mejor.

-Y dígame ¿Dónde realizara su próxima hazaña?

-De momento no saldré a ningún lado, me quedare en Londres y mientras estoy aquí espero que pueda concederme una entrevista con usted el día de mañana

Arild se sorprendió por la petición del capitán pero sobre todo sintió curiosidad por saber que quería hablar con él.

-Por supuesto, lo espero antes de medio día ¿le parece bien?

-Si, ahora si me disculpa debo atender otros asuntos, lo veré mañana

El Barón asintió y el Capitán se despidió, Arild tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber que quería Theodore Nott.

Mientras tanto, debía buscar a Lydia entre la multitud, el hecho de estar "comprometido" no haría que desatendiera a su hermana y a sus posibles pretendientes, pues no era como Lydia le habia dicho a Hermione de que pretendía que ella se casara con Harry, no es que no le gustara tenerlo como hermano pero prefería que su hermana se casara por amor y era más que obvio que en Harry no veía más allá de otro hermano.

Se dirigió a los límites de la pista de baile con el fin de ubicarla, no tardo mucho en ver su lustrosa melena color rojo, pero no estaba sola, Hermione y la pequeña Weasley la acompañaban, Lydia probablemente estaría contándoles como era su vida en París, se veían tan alegres juntas, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se veían tan graciosas juntas dos pelirrojas y una castaña o mejor dicho, dos rojitas y una castaña.

Se acerco a ellas, si querían que todo esto saliera bien debían fingir ante todos que estaban enamorados y para eso tenían que estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Pronto llego a donde ellas estaban

-Buenas Noches, bellas damas- dijo galantemente

Ginny le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras que Lydia y Hermione le sonrieron abiertamente. Luego se coloco al lado de Hermione y dijo

-Me preguntaba si serias tan amable de concederme la siguiente pieza-

-Nunca podría negarme a bailar con usted- contesto con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos damas los miraban embelesadas, justo como hacían muchas otras.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Arild colocaba su mano en la cintura de Hermione y esta posaba su mano sobre el hombro del Barón.

Era divertido bailar con Hermione aunque no tanto las miradas que gran parte de los presentes, de pronto algo llamo su atención, un caballero se movía hacia la pista aunque viéndolo mejor, parecía que se trataba de acercar a ellos, lucia bastante serio a simple vista pero si uno lo miraba bien podía ver que estaba enfadado, de hecho muy enfadado.

Miraba sobre todo a Hermione aunque cuando su mirada se dirigía a él podía decirse que era una mirada asesina.

Y era muy probable que si el plan habia funcionado Draco Malfoy querría matarlo, porque si, justo ahí parado en el limite de la pista de baile estaba el vizconde Draco Malfoy fulminándolo con la mirada, o más bien, tratando de matarlo con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo?

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	21. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción, por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Sol Meyer M. G. P**

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y que te estés imaginando esa ultima escena, es genial la cara que pone.

Espero que este también te guste tanto.

**Erin **

Me ha encantado esta frase tuya _¡Merlín Sagrado y sus apóstoles ebrios!_ Sencillamente genial.

Apuesto a que de tenerme cerca, a estas horas ya estaría per que Arild, lamento haberme tardado tanto y espero que aun estés por ahí.

Besos

Niobe

**Karlii WhitloCk **

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haga

Besos Niobe

**thanya **

Si, ya la tenia escrita desde antes en Potterfics y deje de actualizar ahí mientras la ponía al día aquí, y en el blog simplemente deje de actualizarla porque me hacia falta tiempo, pero tratare de actualizarlo pronto.

Y si, la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero gracias al cielo ya estamos en vacaciones y tengo tiempo para escribir.

Yo también amo a Draco y me alegra que este te haya enamorado tanto.

Besos

Niobe

**Possessmyheart**

Lamento mucho haberte dejado con la intriga durante tanto tiempo, pero como entenderás aun tenia clases y la escuela es lo primero.

Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Besos

Niobe

**Laira-Moesia**

Lo se, lo se y lo siento pero ya veras lo que hace en este.

Besos

Niobe

**Emily Hale Smith**

Ay, creo que has tenido que esperar mas de dos semanas, lamento mucho la espera y espero que aun este por ahí

Ya veras lo que le espera a nuestro Draco en este capitulo.

Abrazos

Niobe

**Pabel Monnlight**

Ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza.

Besos

Niobe

_**Hola, se que querrán mi cabeza por todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar con una actualización, en verdad lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, pero como comprenderán, mi prioridad no es el escribir, es la escuela, he podido actualizar gracias a que estamos de vacaciones y el trabajo es menos, en realidad es nulo, pero bueno, lo importante es que el capitulo esta aquí.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar el siguiente capitulo mas o menos entre dos y tres semanas.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Con una cara llena de vergüenza **_

**Capitulo 21: Malos Entendidos**

_Aunque el rumor del matrimonio entre el Barón Arild Stantierra y Lady Hermione Granger se ha hecho más fuerte en los últimos días, aun nada ha sido confirmado por ellos mismos, a pesar de que se les ha visto pasear juntos durante mucho tiempo así como asistir a todos los acontecimientos sociales. Esperemos que pronto se confirme. Está Autora se alegraría profundamente de que el compromiso se lleve a término._

_Mientras tanto, esta Autora aún está investigando el porqué de la demora del afamado Vizconde Draco Malfoy, pero no se preocupe querido lector que pronto lo descubriré._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 27 DE JUNIO DE 1814 **_

Una vez que decidió volver de Kent, recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Londres lo más rápido que pudo.

Ron y Pansy le habían dicho que Hermione se casaría a finales de mes y para eso no faltaba más de una semana, ahora lamentaba el tiempo que le tomo decidirse pues Hermione y el Barón ya podrían estar casados.

Solo esperaba que aun quedara tiempo.

Mientras tanto, podía decirse que Londres lucia exactamente igual que a su partida, las mismas personas, las mismas fiestas y las mismas chismosas, lo único que había cambiado era un rumor.

El rumor de una boda.

Una boda que parecía que día a día se hacía más presente en la vida de los londinenses y a Draco no fue la excepción pues le basto con poner un pie en Malfoy Manor para que su querida prima comenzara a hacer comentarios sobre la próxima boda.

-Deberías verlos en los bailes y los demás eventos, Draco, lucen tan enamorados- dijo Luna mientras miraba soñadora algún punto en la pared sin tomar en cuenta el leve gruñido que había soltado su primo- me pregunto ¿cuándo anunciaran por fin su compromiso?

Ante esta última frase Draco se giro a mirarla y pregunto

-¿Es que aun no han confirmado nada?-

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia, todo el mundo ya lo da por hecho-

Sí, todo el mundo lo da por hecho pero si aun no estaba confirmado aún tenía una oportunidad de que la boda no se realizara.

Tal vez Elizabeth Granger había decidido posponerla un poco, después de todo, una boda tan apresurado daría pie a muchas insinuaciones una de ellas sería que ellos se casaban tan rápido porque "tenían que casarse".

- Y no importa tanto si lo anuncian o no, la familia de ambos han comenzado con los planes de boda, además ¿Quién no querría casarse con Lady Granger?...-

-Nadie, muchos estarían dispuestos a hacerla su esposa, incluido yo. – pensó el Vizconde

-O mejor aun-continuo Luna- ¿Cómo podría Lady Granger resistir a casarse con el Barón?...-

No había pensado en eso, pero no, ella no puede casarse con él, no puede porque… porque… bueno, porque se suponía que lo amaba, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

-Es tan apuesto y divertido y no debemos olvidar que es un perfecto caballero, todas las damas que han tenido el placer de coincidir con el estarán de acuerdo en que es un gran partido y te aseguro que más de una esta perdidamente enamorada de él y Hermione Granger no puede ser la excepción ¿no te parece?-

Tal vez Hermione si estaba enamorada del barón, después de todo el había pedido su mano y según Whitlock los padres de ella no aceptaron porque eran muy jóvenes, pero de eso ya hacia un año, tal vez sus padres habían decidido que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y que era momento de que se casaran. Pero no, eso no podía ser porque ella le había dado a entender que lo amaba.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione no estuviera enamorada de él, y solo estuviera deslumbrada por la atención que le prestaba o peor aún, podía estar deslumbrada por su titulo y posición y no por él, pero no, Hermione podía ser todo menos tonta y codiciosa, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no era de las que se dejaban deslumbrar tan fácilmente.

-Draco… Draco…-Luna suspiro mientras se acercaba a él.

Pero si así era él lo averiguaría, tenía que saber que era lo que ella sentía, pero tal vez saberlo solo lo atormentaría, no, definitivamente no, prefería quedarse con la duda, pero aun así el se casaría con ella.

Luna toco su hombro llamando así su atención.

-Te pregunte si no piensas que Lady Hermione puede estar enamorada del barón-

-No, ella no está enamorada de él-dijo con repentina fiereza

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto repentinamente curiosa

-Porque estoy seguro de que ella no lo ama-

Luna sonrió mientras comprendía su nuevo descubrimiento, su primo estaba muy enamorado de Hermione Granger, solo que el parecía no darse cuenta.

Pero no tardaría en saberlo

-Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, dado que se rumora que los padres de ella aceptaron que se casaran porque ambos amenazaron con fugarse a Gretna Green si ellos no cedían-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Lo que oyes, incluso en el campo debiste haberlo escuchado-

Draco ignoro el ultimo comentario de su

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¿En la columna de Whitlock?

-No, pero probablemente mañana aparecerá ahí, pero esto lo escuche de Mary que se entero por una de las criadas de la baronetesa de Davenport que a su vez se entero por la doncella de Lady Hermione.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos días, y además Lady Hermione ha estado visitando frecuentemente la tienda de Madame Malkin que por si no lo sabías es la mejor a la hora de hacer vestidos de novia.

¡Maldición! Debía actuar pronto y tenía que convencerla de que no se casara con nadie que no fuera él.

Lo lograría pero ahora debía averiguar en donde estaba

-Luna, ¿Qué eventos tenemos esta semana?-

- Hoy nos han invitado al baile de los Northword, mañana asistiremos a la opera y pasado mañana al baile de los Worth-

-Bien, hoy las acompañare al baile- dijo el vizconde, era probable que Hermione estuviera presente en el baile de los Northword que después de todo era una familia muy importante como para rechazar una invitación suya.

Pero aun así tendría que confirmar que ella asistiera así que fue a su casa pero se mantuvo fuera todo el tiempo, aun no era momento de que ella lo viera ahí, mando a un muchacho para que le preguntara a alguna de las criadas si ella estaba en casa, lamentablemente regreso para decirle que la dama en cuestión no estaba en casa, según la criada Lady Granger llevaba toda la mañana fuera de casa.

Furioso.

Justo así se sentía.

Había hecho poco más de medio día y todo para que, para no encontrar a Hermione en su casa.

¡Maldición! No había contado con eso.

Pero no era nada grave, después de todo la vería esa noche.

Paso el resto de la tarde encerrado en su despacho hasta que Simon le informo que era momento de alistarse para el dichoso baile.

Una hora después estaba listo y esperaba a que su madre y prima bajasen, en cuanto lo hicieran podrían irse.

Unos minutos después la primera en bajar fue su madre, a pesar de que ya no era una jovencita aun lucia hermosa, siempre le había parecido que ella era la mujer más bella sobre la tierra y no podía comprender como es que había terminado casada con Lucius Malfoy, el hombre más cruel.

Siempre había tenido esa duda pero no lo preguntaba por dos motivos, el primero de ellos era que consideraba a su madre una mujer inteligente y le debía respeto a sus decisiones y la segunda era que quizás su matrimonio fue por conveniencia y aunque sabía que muchos matrimonios así eran en el fondo no le gustaría saber que obligaron a su madre a casarse con su padre.

Luna no tardo mucho en bajar, lucia realmente como una hada, era una joven hermosa no solo por fuera sino también por dentro, tenía el corazón y el alma más pura que jamás conocería, solo esperaba que cuando entregara el primero no la lastimaran porque si lo hacían el mismo mataría al desgraciado que se atreviera.

Una vez en el carruaje Luna comenzó a hablar nuevamente sobre Hermione y la próxima boda

- Espero que pronto nos llegue la invitación, será la boda más bonita que haya visto ¿No lo creer tía?

-Supongo que sí, querida, después de todo Lady Hermione es la única hija del Conde de Riverdale

Draco gruño, no quería escuchar como hablaban emocionadas de esa boda.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de esta boda, tía? Que es por amor, aunque él se haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Lady Hermione-

-No fue mucho tiempo, después de todo el Barón la pidió en matrimonio hace más de un año.

Luna movió la mano restándole importancia a ese hecho

- Cuando la pidió en matrimonio aun no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, pero ahora sí.

-¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

-De ningún lado, yo estoy segura de que es así-

Ni su madre ni él se atrevieron a contradecirla, Luna tenía la capacidad de saber cosas que los demás no.

-Pero sobre todo, ella está muy enamorada de él.

-De eso no tengo duda alguna, se de buena fuente que Lady Granger no se casaría si no estuviera enamorada-

Draco no creía en eso, ella no podía amar Stantierra

-Últimamente luce radiante, es como si brillara, es tal como luce una mujer embarazada-

Draco se atraganto, ¿con que? No lo sabía, pero lo había hecho.

¿Embarazada? Imposible

-¡LUNA!- prácticamente grito su madre- ¿De dónde has sacado ese disparate?

Luna levanto los hombros y les dedico una sonrisa a ambos

-Eso no es verdad, Luna, así que te prohíbo que lo repitas

-De acuerdo- dijo la rubia sin alterarse en lo más mínimo-Draco se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de decir su prima, ¿En verdad, Hermione estaría embarazada? No, eso no podía ser cierto, la última vez que ella había hablado con él no tenía más de un mes, si ella estuviera embarazada no lo habría buscado ¿Verdad?

Cuando salió de su casa no pensó que podría estar más furioso pero ahora comprobaba que si se podía. Pero en cuanto la viera aclararía esta situación con ella

Pasaran cerca de veinte minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino.

Cuando entro al salón de los Northword nadie reparo en su presencia o en la de su familia, todos parecían estar encandilados con la pareja que estaba en la pista de baile, dejo a Luna y a su madre junto a otras damas y el comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia el tumulto y entonces los vio.

En medio de la pista estaban Hermione y el Barón, lucían tan felices juntos, sonreían y daban el aspecto de una joven pareja de enamorados.

De pronto, las palabras de Luna volvieron a su mente con espantosa claridad

-Últimamente luce radiante, es como si brillara, es tal como luce una mujer embarazada-

Debía admitir que su prima tenía razón, Hermione brillaba, pero no podía estar embarazado, eso simplemente acabaría con todas y cada una de sus esperanzas de desposarla. Se movió lentamente tratando de alcanzarlos, estaba realmente furioso con ella, con ambos, con ella por mentirle, con él por dañar su reputación de dama intachable y con todo el mundo por apoyar semejante estupidez como lo era su boda.

Fijo su mirada en Arild Stantierra, si pudiera ahora mismo lo mataría.

Se lo merecía por desgraciado.

La pareja pronto dejo de bailar y comenzaron a alejarse de la pista, esperaba que no se la llevara al jardín, si él se atrevía, Draco estaba seguro de que lo mataría antes de que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Hermione.

Pero tal parecía que el barón tenía a alguien de su parte, o tal vez era él quien tenía a alguien ayudándole pues su oportunidad de acercárseles llego pronto cuando ambos se acercaron a Ron y Pansy una vez que llegaron tanto Hermione como Pansy se alejaron de ellos para ir al lado de Lady Elizabeth, ahora solo tenía que interceptarlas antes de que llegaran con ella.

Si, tal vez era él el que tenía un poco de suerte hoy pues Pansy se detuvo a charlar con la Señorita Thompson, Hermione no parecía muy interesada en la plática.

Draco tenía que acercarse a ella, de hecho quería tomarla por el brazo y arrastrarla hasta el jardín y que ella le diera una explicación sobre su próxima boda, estaba furioso con su estúpida idea de casarse con el inútil del Barón, pero no quería hacer un escándalo, no porque en verdad le importara lo que la gente diría, sino porque estaba seguro de que la entrometida de Lady Whistledown se ensañaría con semejante escena y a pesar de lo furioso y colérico que se sentía no podía permitir que Hermione se viera involucrada por las palabras de semejante chismosa.

No tenía más remedio que acercarse ante la vista de todos.

Respiro hondo para intentar calmarse mientras la alcanzaba, una vez que estuvo detrás de ella dijo

-Lady Granger

Hermione brinco al escuchar su voz, seria capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lado.

Era el vizconde.

Se giro a verlo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, mientras se alegraba de que hubiera venido tan pronto.

-Ha venido, ha venido- clamaba, emocionada, una y otra vez su mente, estaba feliz pero sus pensamientos rápidamente dieron un giro- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ha venido tan pronto? Se suponía que Pansy me avisaría. No me he puesto el vestido media noche, se suponía que debía verme con ese vestido.

-¿Me permite unos momentos en privado?

¿Pero que le pasaba? Lucia enojado, no, de hecho parecía estar furioso pero ¿porque?, una voz en su cabeza, a la que ella identificaba como conciencia le contesto.

- Oh si, tal vez será porque piensa que estas por casarte-

-Por supuesto milord- contesto

Draco la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia las puertas del jardín trasero, mientras caminaban, el rostro del vizconde seguía tenso, aunque Hermione juraría que estaba a punto de convertirse en piedra. Una vez que llegaron el vizconde la soltó como si su solo contacto le quemara y se alejo de ella un par de pasos.

No era capaz de explicar la furia que sintió al verla sonreír de esa forma, como si todo fuera perfecto, tal vez para ella lo era pero no para él. Deseaba poder sacar todo su coraje con ella.

-¿Tiene algo que decirme?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Sobre que milord?

-No finja que no lo sabe- dijo acercándose a ella, pero manteniendo una distancia respetable

Hermione retrocedió, repentinamente cohibida por su presencia

-No entiendo a que se refiere-

- A su boda- dijo el vizconde escupiendo las palabras

-Oh, se ha enterado- contesto Hermione, no entendiendo el porque aun fingía. Se supone que eso era lo que mas deseaba al tramar todo aquel tinglado.

-¿Así que es cierto?- dijo apretando los puños -En ese caso, permítame felicitarla por su próximo matrimonio, muchacha tonta-

-¿Muchacha tonta?- Comprendía que estuviera enojado pero por ningún motivo le permitirá insultarla.

-Si, eso es lo que es usted, aunque pensándolo mejor no es más que una niña caprichosa-

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, milord, no soy una niña y mucho menos caprichosa

-Permítame dudarlo-

-¡No le permito que me insulte!-

-¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso!- declaro el vizconde súbitamente enojado

-Ya veo que me equivoque con usted,- dijo repentinamente triste- no es el caballero que pensé que era, desde que lo conocí pensé que usted seria capaz de ver en mi a un igual, pero me doy cuenta de no es mas que como todos los demás hombres, después de todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, creí, tenía al menos la esperanza de que en cuanto nos volviéramos a encontrar usted me trataría diferente, y si, me ha tratado diferente, de una manera horrible, ha venido aquí a insultarme y ni siquiera a sido capaz de explicarme porque. No soy estúpida ¿sabe? Cualquiera que sea el motivo de su enojo podre comprenderlo.

-Usted, pequeña tonta, ha perdido todo derecho a ser tratada como una persona inteligente, ni siquiera parece tener sentido común. Soy consciente de que la lastime estando en Kent, pero jamás creí que tendría el alma tan vengativa como para ir y comprometerse con el primer idiota que se lo propusiese- dijo conteniendo al máximo su ira.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así y mucho menos de Arild que es un hombre inteligente, bueno y noble!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y su autocontrol definitivamente desapareció.

Se acerco de una zancada a ella y la tomo por los brazos

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DEFENDERLO? Acaso no se da cuenta de que el no la merece, el no la hará feliz, ¡LE PROHÍBO QUE SE CASE CON ÉL! - dijo

-¡SUÉLTEME!- dijo Hermione intentando zafarse de su poderoso agarre.

Esta no era la reconciliación que habia planeado, este encuentro era horrible pero sobre todo doloroso, ¿Cómo es que podía amar a un hombre así? Era cruel y egoísta y era incapaz de ver mas allá de sus narices, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente a el, no le daría ese gusto, peleo con mas fuerza pero el pareció no notarlo, reuniendo todo el coraje que sentía en el momento, levanto el pie y lo estampo con todas sus fuerzas contra el del vizconde, el pareció darse cuenta de eso porque la soltó, daba gracias a Anne por haberle sugerido ponerse unos zapatos de suela gruesa. Se alejo de él lo mas que pudo, ahora mas que nunca le dolía estar cerca de suyo, era él quien se estaba encargando de cavar una enorme brecha entre ellos.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? ¡¿QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES USTED PARA PROHIBIRME ALGO?- grito Hermione totalmente furiosa.

Esto era el colmo de todo, la habia rechazado, no conforme con eso la habia alejado de él y ahora se creía con el derecho de venir y prohibirle algo.

Las palabras de Hermione le impactaron como un golpe en el estomago, ella tenia razón, él aparentemente no era nadie en su vida, ¡Maldita sea, ella iba a casarse con otro!, pero ¡Demonios! Él no iba a permitirlo, por su vida que no lo permitiría.

Ella cambiaria el apellido Granger por Malfoy.

Ella se casaría con el, cualquier otra opción era inaceptable.

Al ver que el vizconde no contestaba ella prosiguió

-Es usted y hombre vil y egoísta, ¿cree que por tener un titulo superior al de Arild le da derecho a menospreciarlo? Pues se equivoca, hasta ahora no conozco a un hombre que se preocupe tanto por mi felicidad como él, Arild siempre ha buscado mi felicidad, y a diferencia de usted, él jamás me lastimaría.-

Una vez que dijo esto Hermione paso por un lado de él dispuesta a evitarlo el resto de la velada. Se detuvo en el umbral solo un momento para decir

-Lamento haber confiado tanto en usted, obviamente no lo merece-

Draco se quedo ahí parado, sin saber que cosa habia pasado, habia imaginado su reencuentro con Hermione y las cosas habia sucedido de forma muy distinta en su mente a como habían pasado realmente.

Hermione trato de irse lo antes posible de la residencia los Northword, pero sus padres aun deseaban quedarse un poco más, por lo que ella tuvo que esperar, Draco, por otro lado, se retiro inmediatamente del salón pero el resto de la noche fue igual horrible para ambos, pues se sentían miserables con el resultado de su encuentro.

Una vez que Draco se subió a su carruaje, comenzó a despotricar en contra del mundo entero, se suponía que el venia para casarse con ella, para obligarla de ser necesario, pero todo habia salido mal, habia sido un completo desastre.

Se suponía que ella lo quería a él, se lo habia dicho, no merecía su amor pero aun así tampoco quería que fuera para otro y mucho menos para el estúpido del Barón al que todos alababan casi tanto como el idiota de Potter.

¿Qué demonios habia hecho?

Las cosas debían haber sido sencillas, pero no, él tenía que arruinarlo todo con sus acusaciones, pero su primer error no radicaba ahí, esta en haberla lastimado, en prácticamente echarla de su lado, él no debería haberla dejado marcharse de Malfoy Park sin una propuesta de matrimonio, mejor dicho, sin _su_ propuesta de matrimonio.

Habia sentido celos de verla con otro, de que otro pudiera abrazarla y hacerla reír, pero sobre todo de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que él no valía la pena.

No, no podía perderla, lucharía por ella, las cosas aun podían arreglarse.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione aun taladraban su mente.

_-Lamento haber confiado tanto en usted, obviamente no lo merece-_

Sabía que no merecía su confianza, pero haría todo lo posible por merecerla o al menos lo intentaría, por él, por ella.

Dejaría que esta noche pensara las cosas con calma, pero mañana mismo se presentaría en su casa y le ofrecería sus disculpas.

Solo rogaba porque ella las aceptara.

Esperaba que si, todas sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo?

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario.


	22. Ofreciendo Disculpas

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción, por supuesto, de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

* * *

_**Sé que querrán mi cabeza y no tengo justificación alguna, solo espero que disfruten este capítulo. **_

_**En cuanto terminen de leerlo me gustaría que me dijeran quien piensan que es el caballero de Luna.**_

* * *

**Possessmyheart**

Hola, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, y aunque Draco no lo manejo nada bien, tienes razón al fin y al cabo son hombres, no podemos vivir con ellos pero tampoco sin ellos.

Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Besos

Niobe

**Pabel Moonlight**

¡Vaya, Un infarto, espero que estés bien, y ya veremos qué es lo que te provoca este!

Y aunque ambos imaginaban un reencuentro feliz, parece que el encargado de arruinarlo siempre es nuestro héroe que se deja llevar muy seguido por ese feo sentimiento como son los celos.

Gracias por el apoyo y déjame decirte que me he leído tus historias y en verdad me gustan, es especial la segunda, Mar, Sol y Luna.

Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Cuídate

Niobe

**thanya **

Hola, se que tiendo a dejarlo en un punto crítico, pero que puedo decir, que me encanta el suspenso.

Mis vacaciones terminaron hace ya mucho, pero créeme que las disfrute, sobre todo porque las pasamos en familia.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores.

Cuídate

Niobe

**Pawlie37**

¡Hola!

Me alegra que te guste tanto. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco debe dejar de ser tan obstinado con esas ideas pero bueno, ya veremos si aprende un poco pero de momento no digo nada.

Yo adoro a Arild y tengo planes para él, pronto los sabrás.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones que siempre son bien recibidas.

Besos

Niobe

**Emily Hale Smith**

Si, fueron meses muy complicados y en verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto pero me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capitulo.

Cuídate

Niobe

**Kisara Mansen **

Bienvenida a la historia, me alegra que te guste como los presento y aunque al principio la historia puede parecer un tanto enredada poco a poco se aclarando todo.

Y deja que se le vaya a armar a Hermione, la que se les va a armar a otros en este capítulo.

Espero que estés bien

Nos leemos pronto

Niobe

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Ofreciendo disculpas**

_Querido lector, hoy es el último día del mes de junio y la confirmación de la boda entre el Barón Arild Stantierra y Lady Hermione Granger no se realizo y aparentemente no se realizara este año, Esta Autora ha investigado y tal parece que aunque la relación entre los dos jóvenes es buena y sienten aprecio mutuo no están listos para contraer nupcias, pero no se altere por esto, el compromiso sigue en pie, la hermana menor del Barón, la señorita Lydia Stantierra ha comentado que Lady Granger se casara por amor._

_Esta Autora ha de confesar que espero que ese día llegue pronto._

**_ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHITLOCK 30 DE JUNIO DE 1814 _**

* * *

El día amaneció nublado, algo común en Londres, pero Hermione jamás se había sentido más identificada con el clima como hoy.

Las cortinas se encontraban abiertas y lo único que pensaba mientras veía el exterior desde la comodidad de su cama es que solo faltaba que se pusiera a llover para que el clima estuviera completamente de acuerdo con su humor.

La noche había sido terriblemente mala en todos los sentidos. Una vez que llego a su casa pensó que podría ver las cosas con más claridad, y si, las vio con más claridad pero no en el sentido que ella esperaba, pues por segunda vez Draco Malfoy la había hecho sentirse miserable e indigna de él, como si hubiese algo malo en ella. Algo que él no podía aceptar.

Era cierto que tenían una relación más parecida a la amistad y menos al amor, pero en verdad confiaba en que el sentimiento se intensificara por parte de él, pies ella estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba, pero tal aprecia que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Era probable que Draco solo la viera como una mujer atractiva e inteligente, alguien capaz de ser su amiga pero nunca su mujer.

Aunque no había mucha evidencia de ello últimamente.

Recordaba claramente que él la había llamado "Muchacha tonta" y no conforme con eso había criticado su sentido común, la había tratado como si fuese una idiota pero el fondo confiaba en que sus palabras solo se basaban en la ofuscación del momento y no en un verdadero pensamiento.

Pero no, su mente una y otra vez le repitió durante toda la noche que debía ser realista, la había rechazado como mujer y ahora la trataba como su fuese poquita cosa para él, se estaba aprovechado de sus sentimientos e intentaba manipularla para que hiciera lo que deseaba, pero no, eso se acabaría, nunca más le permitiría que la tratara como ahora.

Si él no quería estar a su lado y mucho menos formar parte de su vida, pues bien, dejaría de buscarlo y rogar por un poco de su amor.

Si Draco Malfoy no la quería ella no volvería a insistir en una vida juntos.

Decidió que no podía pasar más tiempo en la cama, tenía que moverse o de lo contrario su resolución fallaría y se soltaría llorando.

* * *

_Grosvenor Square,_ _Malfoy Manor. 5: 30 am._

Era bien conocido por todos los habitantes de la mansión que el vizconde solía levantarse después de las 8 de la mañana así que para todos fue una sorpresa el verlo deambulando de un lado al otro, inquieto recorriendo desde la entrada hasta la cocina.

Cuando la señora Straud, la cocinera se levanto a las 6 am y lo vio sentado en su cocina bebiendo a sorbos su café y mientras ella comenzaba a realizar sus labores se preguntaba de donde lo había sacado, ella estaba segura de que no había dejado nada preparado por la noche y estaba segura de que ninguna de las criadas lo había hecho pues le habrían avisado que él estaba ahí, la única opción que le quedaba era que el mismo lo había preparado lo cual la dejaba con más dudas ¿Cuándo había aprendido el vizconde a preparar café? ¿Lo habrá aprendido en Eton? No estaba segura de que no, nadie les enseñaría a preparar café en Eton, eso era el trabajo de los sirvientes no de un hombre con titulo y poder. Quizás lo había aprendido mientras viajaba.

Pero mientras estos pensamientos rondaban por su blanca cabeza, el vizconde no había reparado en su presencia, eran otros lo pensamientos en los que estaba ocupado.

Aun faltaban varias horas para que pudiera presentarse en Riverdale House y ofrecer disculpas pero sobre todo proponer matrimonio a Hermione Granger.

No había podido dormir pensando en cómo lo haría, nunca pensó que proponer matrimonio fuera tan complicado, siempre pensó que llegaría el momento en que tendría que casarse y dar un heredero a su familia pero ahora en lo que menos pensaba era en su deber como heredero lo único que podía pensar es en porque el tiempo no pasaba más rápido.

Se levanto del taburete y se dirigió hacia la salida sin ser consciente de la presencia de la señora Straud.

En cuanto fuera una hora prudente se acercaría a Riverdale House y hablaría con Hermione, ella lo recibiría y en cuanto él le pidiera disculpas junto con su propuesta de matrimonio, ella se arrojaría a sus brazos y le diría que sí y el próximo sábado la convertiría en su esposa.

Las cosas sucederían así de sencillo.

Una vez resuelto este problema se retiro a su alcoba de mejor humor.

Mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo se encontró con el señor Crabbe, el mayordomo y una idea cruzo su cabeza.

-Buenos días, mi lord- dijo el mayordomo mientras le hacia una reverencia

-Crabbe, necesito que vayas a la florería y me traigas el mejor arreglo que tengan- ordeno el vizconde.

-Como ordene mi lord-

Le llevaría las flores más bonitas que encontrara, después de todo, una propuesta de matrimonio siempre debía ir acompañada por flores y un anillo.

¡Un anillo!

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Aun no tenía el anillo, debería ir a comprar uno

No. Tal vez no, era bastante probable que a ella le gustara más una reliquia Malfoy.

Buscaría algo que luciera perfecto en ella.

Sí, eso haría, y ahora necesitaba prepararse para verla.

Un par de horas después estaba completamente listo para salir, Crabbe le había traído un ramo realmente bonito y no dudaba de que Hermione quedara encantada con él. Tal vez debería esperar un poco más, era probable que Hermione no estuviera lista sino hasta después de las 10, tal vez las 11 pero no podía esperar ni un minuto más, tenía que verla.

Estaba por tomar su abrigo cuando su madre entro desesperada a su habitación.

-Oh, Draco, ha sucedido una desgracia, algo… Luna…Luna… tienes que venir inmediatamente… su habitación…-

Draco no entendía nada de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo pero al parecer era algo realmente grave.

Su madre salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo donde se suponía que debía estar Luna, su madre, nuevamente entro primero y señalo la cama de su prima.

Vacía. Era así como se encontraba.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Luna?

- Madre ¿Qué significa esto? ¿En dónde está Luna?

- No lo sé, Draco, vine más temprano a buscarla porqué hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no la encontré, pensé que tal vez se había levantado y había ido a la cocina o los jardines, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta estar ahí, pero no la encontré, así que llame a Lucy, su doncella, y esta me dijo que ella no la había visto desde la noche cuando la ayudo a acostarse, ya la busque por toda la casa y no esta.- Su madre para ese momento ya estaba desesperada- Draco, Luna no está.

- Debe haber alguna explicación- dijo escuetamente el Vizconde

-¿Y si se la han llevado, Draco? ¿Qué tal si entraron y se la llevaron mientras nosotros dormíamos?- pregunto su madre una vez mas

-Imposible,- dijo el Vizconde- nadie pudo haber entrado y mucho menos sin ser visto.

-Entonces ¿En donde esta? Mi pequeña Luna no está y si esta allá afuera debe estar asustada y tratando de volver.-

Draco no dijo nada pero siempre había pensado que su madre se dedicaba a sobreproteger en exceso a Luna, la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si se tratara de una delicada flor.

Pero debía aceptar que su madre podría tener razón, algo le había pasado a Luna, ¿pero qué? Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que pensar.

La última persona que la vio fue su doncella y ella estaba segura de haberla dejado en su cama, aun así tenía que hablar con ella.

-Madre, haz que la doncella de Luna vaya a mi despacho de inmediato- dijo el Vizconde

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?

-Encontrar a Luna

Mientras su madre regreso a su habitación Draco comenzó a bajar a la planta baja.

Diez minutos después, una atemorizada Lucy tocaba la puerta de su despacho

-Adelante

Una vez que entro la doncella le hizo una reverencia

-¿Me mando llamar milord?

-Sí, necesito que me digas todo lo que paso con mi prima anoche, cada detalle es importante-

-Mi lord, hicimos la misma rutina de siempre, la señorita subió a su habitación alrededor de las 9, la ayude a cambiarse y luego recogí la ropa igual que todas las noches y salí de ahí después de ayudar a la señorita a acostarse, eso fue todo mi lord- dijo la doncella mientras retorcía sus manos.

-¿Y no notaste algo extraño en ella? ¿Algo que fuera diferente?

-No, mi lord, - la doncella se detuvo un momento- aunque pensándolo mejor, la señorita estaba más feliz que de costumbre y me dijo varias veces que su día había sido maravilloso-

Draco no tenía mucha información con eso, tenía que haber algo más.

-¿Te dijo el motivo?-

-Dijo que conocía un secreto que ni Lady Confidencia podría descubrir, dijo que era el mejor secreto de todos y que nadie debía enterarse aun, pero que pronto lo sabría todo Londres-

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte-

La doncella le dedico una vez más una pronunciada reverencia y salió de ahí.

No había obtenido mucha información que le diera una pista de en donde podía estar Luna.

* * *

_Berkeley Street, 7:25 a. m_

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Luna subía a un carruaje con emblema, hacia poco más de una hora que se había levantado y estaba radiante a pesar de la temprana hora.

Se acomodo junto a la ventana mientras en su rostro brillaba una enorme sonrisa.

Pero la joven no viajaba sola, un caballero la acompañaría durante todo el trayecto, el joven por fin subió al carruaje y se sentó en el mismo asiento que ella.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, mientras el joven caballero se acercaba a ella, un momento después paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros abrazándola.

Luna se sonrojo pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Adoro ese color en tu rostro- dijo de pronto el joven- te ves hermosa-

Luna se acurruco más a su lado logrando así que el joven pelinegro la estrechara más contra su pecho.

-Temo por ti- dijo de pronto la rubia- Draco se pondrá furioso

-Lo sé y no me importa, - contesto el joven mientras entrelazaba sus manos-pediré tu mano, serás mi esposa, serás solo mía- término mientras besaba los nudillos de Luna.

-Completamente tuya, así como tú serás solo mío-

-Hace mucho que soy tuyo Luna-

Se mantuvieron abrazados en un cómodo silencio, mientras el carruaje seguía su camino hasta llegar a Mount Street.

Luna fue la primera en romperlo.

-No hables con Draco hoy-

El joven pelinegro la miro sorprendido

-Aun tienes asuntos que resolver y yo no voy a ser un impedimento para que tú los cumplas.

-Luna, no me pidas eso, quiero que seas mía ante la ley cuanto antes-

-Y yo quiero que tú seas mío, pero hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla, sé que no te llevara mucho tiempo y en cuanto la cumplas entonces si podrás pedirme ante mi familia.

El joven respiro profundo, eso no era lo que esperaba, estaba preparado para hacerle frente al vizconde esta misma mañana pero Luna tenía razón, el había dado su palabra y debía cumplirla, aunque estaba seguro de que ella comprendería que debía romperla.

Pero no lo haría, el era un caballero y debía cumplir con la palabra dada.

-Está bien, pero si en dos días no resuelvo esto iré a Malfoy Manor por ti, y si aun así no me permites pedir tu mano te llevare a la fuerza a Gretna Green ¿Entendido?

Luna sonrió.

Lo amaba profundamente, no solo por lo bueno que era, sino porque a pesar de todo cumplía con su palabra.

Además, estaba segura de que si en dos días no concluía su asunto se fugarían a Gretna Green juntos.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que si no cumples tu promesa se desatara un caos con Draco

-Lo sé, pero ahora dime ¿Qué le dirás a tu familia? Es probable que se hayan percatado de que no estás en tu habitación y conociendo a tu primo ya debe haber mandado a llamar a la Guardia Real para que te busquen - dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Te aseguro que no, Draco debe haber movilizado solo a la doncella de mi tía y a la mía por supuesto y el mismo estará haciendo sus averiguaciones, pero mi tía debe estar pensando que me ha secuestrado el mismísimo Napoleón- contesto la rubia mientras suspiraba

-Luna, puedo presentarme y pedirte ahora, no tenemos porque esperar, estoy seguro de que ella lo comprenderá-

-Sé que si, pero no me gustaría que mi esposo no supiera cumplir sus promesas

El joven se cayó al instante y se mostro repentinamente serio

Luna acaricio su mejilla

-No te enfades, se que lo resolverás pronto-

Al joven suspiro y sonrió

-Detente en la puerta de la servidumbre.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera

-Por favor, solo será esta vez, lo prometo

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto inseguro

-Sí, nada me pasara-

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto una vez más- ¿Qué les dirás en cuanto te encuentren?

-Si, en cuanto me pregunten en donde he estado les diré que he tenido frio en mi habitación y que baje a buscar un poco de leña para encender la chimenea yo misma, como la pila está afuera les diré que la puerta se cerró y no pude volver a entrar-

-Luna, es una idea excelente y yo mismo te creería de no ser por un pequeño detalle-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tu ropa, si has salido por la noche deberías traer un camisón y bata-

-Tengo ambos-

-¿Cómo?

La rubia se sonrojo, había pasado la noche con el pero aun no era tan descarada como para decirle que el camisón lo traía debajo del vestido y la bata la había dejado escondida cuando salió de casa-

El joven pareció darse cuenta del bochorno de la rubia porque inmediatamente dijo

-¿Entiendes- comenzó el- que el tener que dejarte aquí, para que enfrentes a tu familia tu sola va en contra de cada instinto que poseo? ¿Entiendes que no hay nada que no hiciera por ti?

Los labios de Luna se separaron por la sorpresa. El había dicho que la quería pero esto, esto era algo mas, algo más fuerte.

Esto era amor.

-Le he jurado a mi corazón protegerte- continuo el- Y lo jurare ante Dios tan pronto como podamos.

Sus manos se encontraron con las suyas y sus dedos volvieron a entrecruzarse.

-Esto no está bien, no puedo dejarte sola Luna, simplemente no puedo-

Lo sé, pero es lo que debe hacerse-

-No me iré de aquí, si hay algún problema, si veo algún movimiento fuera de lo normal entrare por ti y te llevare conmigo-

Luna sonrió

-Te aseguro que no habrá problemas confía en mí-

El joven suspiro, confiaba en Luna y le creía cada palabra pero le era difícil dejarla sola, pero ella tenía razón, no podía incumplir con su palabra y solo serían dos días antes de pedir su mano, solo dos días.

-Está bien, pero aun así no me iré-

Luna volvió a sonreír y asintió, el pelinegro añadió:

-Estaré esperándote en Hyde Park por la tarde

La rubia una vez más sonrió.

Estaban llegando a Grosvenor Square, el joven golpeo el techo y el carruaje se detuvo, el joven bajo y le dio instrucciones al cochero de ir por la parte trasera de Malfoy Manor.

Una vez que llegaron, la rubia se despidió y entro en el callejón que daba a la entrada del servicio.

El joven, mientras tanto, sentía el impulso de entrar tras ella y decirle a Malfoy que se casaría con ella ese mismo día, pero no lo haría.

Al menos no por el momento.

Dos días, solo dos días para solucionar todo y hacer formal su amor por Luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de Malfoy Manor, el vizconde había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie dentro de la casa conocía el paradero de Luna y no le quedaba más remedio que visitar la casa de su mejor amiga, Penélope Longbottom, antes Spencer.

Seguramente ella si sabría donde estaba su prima.

Iba a volver a sentarse en su cómodo sillón cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo. Parecía que algo se había caído.

Se dirigió a la salida de su despacho y entonces la vio, ahí de parada junto a un florero roto estaba Luna.

-¡Luna, por todos los cielos! ¿En dónde has estado?-

La rubia se encogió un poco de hombros, sabía que correr desde la cocina hacia su habitación era una pésima idea pero no pudo evitarlo, tal vez si no hubiera hecho tanto ruido habría podido llegar a su recamara sin tener que toparse con Draco, pero ya nada podía hacer, lentamente se dio la vuelta. Su primo lucia realmente enfadado, pero a pesar de esa enorme capa de enojo podía ver otra de miedo, miedo porque ella no estaba en casa, en verdad no quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle donde había estado, a demás solo serian dos días y era bastante probable que ya estuviera comprometida. Solo serian dos días.

Respiro hondo y bajo un poco la cabeza, apenada.

-Buenos días, primo

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Luna.-

La rubia suspiro.

-Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?-

-¿De que no estabas por ningún lugar en la casa? Si, Luna me di cuenta, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿En dónde estabas?

- Se que parecerá algo tonto pero me he quedado fuera de la casa, dormí junto a la entrada de la cocina.

Draco se le quedo mirando, lo que le decía Luna parecía algo improbable

-Explícate- exigió el vizconde

- Ayer cuando me fui a acostar, le pedí a Lucy que encendiera la chimenea porque hacia frio, por la madrugada me desperté porque mi habitación se sentía helada, ya era muy tarde y me pareció una injusticia tener que llamar a Lucy o a cualquier otra persona para encendiera el fuego así que fui a buscar un poco mas de leña, pensé que tendrían un poco en la cocina pero no encontré nada así que me asome afuera y vi la pila pegada a la pared en el callejón, afuera hacia mas frio así que tome una capa que estaba colgada pero en mi carrera olvide tomar la llave de la puerta, nunca me imagine que esta se cerraría, intente volver a entrar pero no pude así que toque la puerta tratando de llamar la atención de alguien pero nadie salió, así que me quede acurrucada junto a la leña toda la noche, hace poco que entre porque me despertó el sonido de voces. Esperaba que aun no hubieran levantado para no tener que contarles nada, es vergonzoso. ¿Se lo dirás a mi tía?-

Draco no sabía si creerle o no, la historia de Luna bien podía ser cierta pero no creía que nadie la hubiera escuchado, aunque pensándolo mejor es probable que Luna haya tocado tan despacio la puerta como si inconscientemente no deseara molestar a nadie, eso era muy propio de Luna.

-Sí, ha estado muy preocupada por ti, fue a buscarte y pensó que algo malo te había pasado

-Lo lamento

-Luna, sabes bien que todas las personas que trabajan aquí están dispuestas a levantarse un momento para atender tus necesidades, no debes dudar en pedir su ayuda en ningún momento. Mi madre se ha llevado un susto de muerte al no verte en tu cama,- el vizconde la miro un momento y retiro la mirada al instante, añadiendo nervioso- será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, llamare a Madre para decirle dónde estás-

Luna no comprendió el porqué su primo se había puesto de repente tan nervioso hasta que ella misma bajo la mirada.

Estaba en camisón.

No era nada revelador y además llevaba una bata encima pero aun así no era apropiado para vagar por la casa.

Se sonrojo y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Varias horas después de que Luna apareciera Draco aun estaba sentado frente a su escritorio en el despacho, había algo que no coincidía con la versión de Luna.

Si ella se había acostado junto a la madera, ¿Por qué no olía ni un poco a ella?

No quería desconfiar de la palabra de Luna pero ¿Sería posible que ella le hubiera mentido?

Esperaba que no.

Un golpe en la puerta desvió su atención

-Adelante-

Era Crabbe

-Señor, he colocado las flores que ordeno en el comedor en cuanto usted lo ordene las llevare al recibidor.

_¿Flores? ¡Hermione!_

-Prepáralas, en un momento bajo-

El vizconde se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al ala este de Malfoy Manor, iría por el anillo.

Debía ser el anillo perfecto.

Recorrió los largos pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera, la abrió rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar las diferentes reliquias.

Había collares de diamantes y perlas, aretes de rubí y esmeraldas, así como una vasta colección de anillos.

Miro uno a uno hasta que encontró uno que parecía adecuado para Hermione. Lo tomo, era ligero con pequeños diamantes adornándolo.

Estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

* * *

_Riverdale House 11:00 a. m. _

Generalmente no había tanto bullicio alrededor de Hermione Granger, a no ser claro que estuviera en compañía de su prima, pero este día era diferente hacia solo un cuarto de hora que la pelirroja había arribado a Riverdale House y la casa ya estaba llena de su energía, todos parecían más activos y con muchas más actividades.

Las dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en el salón azul, el favorito de la castaña.

-Y entonces ¿Qué sucederá?- pregunto una vez más la joven pelirroja

-No lo sé Ginny, ya te lo he dicho. Además lo mejor será informar a Arild del cambio de planes.

La pelirroja suspiro, quería Hermione como a una hermana y no le gustaba para nada verla sufrir, le gustaría poder ayudarla pero ya no sabía cómo, el vizconde le había dicho claramente –_según Hermione-_ que no quería tener nada con ella y que o la consideraba ni siquiera apta como esposa, la testarudez de su prima como la del rubio era evidente y eso la irritaba ella y estaba segura de que todo Londres podía ver claramente que el Vizconde se sentía atraído por ella y obviamente sabía que Hermione está verdaderamente enamorada de él.

-Lady Granger- llamo Collingwood- El Marques Potter ha venido a visitarla

-Hazlo pasar Collinwood-

-En seguida, mi lady-

Un momento después el pelinegro entro al salón, se acerco a Hermione con una radiante sonrisa, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos, un momento después repitió el mismo gesto con la pelirroja, aunque la reacción fue totalmente diferente, mientras que Hermione le brindaba una sonrisa dado estaba acostumbrada a su caballerosidad, en Ginny Weasley logro que se sonrojara y su corazón se detuviera un instante para comenzar a latir rápidamente.

Harry se dirigió al pequeño sofá frente a ellas.

-Espero que tengan una mañana perfecta- dijo el marqués ampliando mas su sonrisa

-Creo que no será tan buena como la tuya- dijo Hermione con una picara sonrisa

-Puedes apostarlo- contesto el pelinegro- aun falta mucho para que amanezcas de tan buen humor como yo

-¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe tu buen humor?

-Ah mí querida Hermione, solo a los placeres de la vida, que por desgracia, como ya te he dicho, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que puedas gozar de ellos-

Ginny se sonrojo profundamente mientras que Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, Harry muy pocas veces solía hablarle así, tan directo, siempre daba un poco de rodeo hasta contarle sus aventuras, debía ser algo muy bueno como para que no pudiera contenerse en sus comentarios.

-Vaya, vaya, así que has tenido un buena noche- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara

-Y una mañana mucho mejor, pero claro, no debo hablarte de nada de eso o es posible que a tu madre le de algo-

-Madre no está ahora aquí, pero es probable que en cuanto Collinwood le informe de tu visita ella baje a saludarte, ¿Sabes que me ha dicho que le encantaría que formas parte de la familia?

Harry se sonrojo, hacía mucho tiempo que el también había querido pertenecer a esa familia que consideraba como suya, pero la única opción para hacerlo era casarse con Hermione, algo que no era tan terrible pero que jamás haría, él ya estaba enamorado y a ella la quería como a una hermana. Solo como a una hermana.

Carraspeo un poco y logro preguntar

-¿Y le has dicho que pretendo casarme pronto?

La pelirroja sintió como un agujero crecía dentro de su corazón mientras la castaña abrió aun más la boca

-¡¿Casarte?

El pelinegro amplio su sonrisa

-Si- fue su escueta respuesta

-¿Y no piensas decirme con quien?

Harry pareció meditarlo un momento antes de decir

-Prefiero que sea una sorpresa- se giro hacia la pelirroja para incluirla en la conversación- ¿Y usted Lady Weasley, planea casarse este año?- la miro un momento y después añadió- ¿O es que no desea disfrutar de los beneficios del matrimonio? ¿Sabía que es usted atractiva? Dudó que si se pone a buscar marido no lo encuentre-

El color del rostro de la pelirroja comenzó a confundirse con el color de su cabello ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Estaba tratando de amedrentarla? Hermione le había contado sobre su humor y sus comentarios atrevidos pero hasta ahora no había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar se intimidar por sus comentarios.

Respiro profundamente antes de contestar

-Por supuesto que me casare, pero aun no ha llegado el momento-

Harry la miro curioso

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que me casarte solo cuando me enamore-

-Mi querida Lady Weasley, es usted una idealista, - dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que en nuestra sociedad, las mujeres no se casan por amor sino con quien más les conviene?-

La pelirroja abrió un poco la boca para después dedicarle una dura mirada que el marqués ignoro

-En nuestra época, la mujer es considerada como un producto más que el hombre debe adquirir y que a la larga le otorgara un beneficio, y ustedes no hacen que las consideremos como algo más, se encargan de lucir atractivas y deseables tanto como si se trataran de un caballo de raza fina.

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron indignadas con semejante descripción, no iban a aceptar ser tratadas como meros objetos para una compra.

-Nunca imagine que esa era la opinión que tendrías de las mujeres, Harry- dijo una decepcionada Hermione

-¿Es así como ha logrado que su futura esposa lo acepte? ¿Le ha informado que la ve como si fuera un caballo?

Harry se levanto sorprendido

-Creo que ha habido un error, yo le he dicho como es que las ven los hombres, más no mi opinión.

- Dudo mucho que su opinión sea diferente- dijo Ginny aun molesta

- Creo que no hay nada más preciado que una mujer, pero no hay nada que valga más para mí que una mujer con opinión propia, que no se deje intimidar y que tampoco dude en expresar lo que piensa sin importar a quien se lo diga.

Hermione asintió apenada mientras Ginny se sonrojo profundamente al escuchar la opinión del marqués, era como si de algún momo la describiera a ella, lo cual era absolutamente improbable dado que no la conocía.

-Y en lo que se refiere a mi próxima esposa deben saber que posee todas estas cualidades, aparte de ser noble y fiel a sus ideales es increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Cuándo me dirás quien es la afortunada?

-En cuanto se lo pida

¿Aun no lo has hecho? Cielo santo Harry ¿Al menos ella sabe que pedirás su mano?

-No, aun no, pero no tardare en pedírselo, creo que te llevaras una enorme sorpresa al saber de quién se trata, por cierto Lady Weasley, ¿Sabe que esas pecas que adornan su nariz la hacen lucir adorable?

Ginny volvió a sonrojarse y tartamudeó

- No tengo pecas

-Claro que las tiene- dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella, se sentó a su lado y toco su nariz

-Tiene una aquí- señalo una al comienzo de la nariz- tres aquí- señalo un ala de la nariz, 4 aquí- señalo el lado opuesto- y una más aquí- toco la punta de su nariz. La pelirroja solo podía mirarlo y deleitarse con la sensación de sus dedos sobre su piel mientras pensaba _¿Qué me pasa? Nunca antes había sentido esto, al menos no con él._

- Bueno, mis queridas _mesdemoiselles__, _es hora de que me marche, el deber me llama.- El marqués se levanto y Ginny lo imitó

-Querida prima será mejor que ya también me vaya, madre debe estar preguntándose porque no he vuelto.

Hermione asintió

-En ese caso, Harry ¿Te importaría acompañar a Ginny a casa?

Harry sonrió y asintió

-Sera un verdadero placer- dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja

Esta de sonrojo nuevamente.

* * *

Pasaba de medio día cuando por fin Draco Malfoy pudo salir de su casa rumbo a Riverdale House, ya se había retrasado mucho y era momento de pedir disculpas.

No tardo mucho en llegar a Bruton Street, antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió dando paso a una sonrojada pelirroja y aun sonriente pelinegro.

La visita de la pelirroja no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero si la de Harry Potter, Ron le había dicho que el moreno fue quien presento a Hermione con el barón y que ahora el seria uno de los padrinos de la boda.

Si eso no era suficiente para odiarlo tenía que añadir que en más de una ocasión había visto demasiada confianza entre él y su Hermione.

Pero eso acabaría pronto, no su odio por el marqués pero si los planes de boda.

A pesar de ya estar frente a la casa, el vizconde seguía preguntándose exactamente cómo iba a disculparse con Hermione.

Había tratado de ensayar las palabras en su mente, pero estas nunca sonaron correctamente, y entonces esperaba que su estupenda lengua charlatana lo condujera en la dirección correcta cuando fuera la hora.

Seguramente ella lo entendería.

Después de todo, era la mujer más inteligente que conocía.

Inclino la cabeza para saludar a Ginny mientras que ignoro al marques, el cual solo sonrió burlonamente y al igual que él lo ignoro.

No intercambio palabra alguna con ninguno y en su lugar se dirigió al mayordomo

-Avise a Lady Hermione que he venido a verla- dijo con voz altanera como quien está acostumbrado a que todo lo que diga se cumpla

El mayordomo hizo un reverencia y lo guio al interior del vestíbulo.

Un momento después Hermione era informada de su presencia

_¿A que ha venido? ¿No pensara que aun estoy interesada en el después de cómo me trato? Será miserable. Pero ni crea que me tendrá a sus pies. ¿Pero si ha venido a disculparse? ¿Sera posible que se haya arrepentido?_

-Hágalo pasar, Collingwood-

-En seguida mi lady

Hermione se sentó en el sillón y tomo un libro, se arreglo un poco el pelo y el vestido, no quería que el pensara que toda la noche y lo que llevaban del día la había pasado pensando en el.

-Hermione- dijo el vizconde

La castaña lo miro, no era posible y mucho menos normal que alguien pudiera lucir tan apuesto como él, pero no, no podía sonreír, ni sonrojarse, ni mucho menos dejarle ver lo mucho que su presencia le afectaba, en este momento lo detestaba más que a nadie pero a pesar de todo aun guardaba la esperanza de que él se rectificara.

-Mi lord-

-Confió en que haya pasado buena noche-

_¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? _Hermione le dedico una dura mirada a lo que el vizconde prosiguió mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana.

- Hermione- repitió- sé que mi comportamiento contigo no ha sido el mejor, me he comportado como un idiota testarudo y he sido un arrogante y grosero a pesar de que esa nunca ha sido mi intención, comprendo que durante todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es alejarte una y otra vez de mi lado, quiero que comprendas que te aprecio y que jamás he deseado lastimarte de ningún modo.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida intentando no abrir la boca

-Anoche, después de que hablamos me di cuenta de que lo que dije no era verdad, estaba enojado con todo el mundo pero sobre todo contigo, cuando Pansy llego a Kent y me aviso de tu boda me sentí furioso no podía comprender como es que después de haberme dado a entender que estabas interesada en mi a la primera de cambio tú te fueras con el primero que se te atravesase y te ofreciera lo que yo no podía darte

- Arild jamás me podrá dar lo que tu- Hermione lo interrumpió, si el estaba siendo sincero con ella era momento de decirle la verdad, no importaba que después el saliera para no volver, eso era lo justo.- El jamás me propuso matrimonio ni nada semejante, solo somos amigos y al ver que yo sufría por ti el decidió ayudarme, se ofreció a fingir que estábamos comprometidos para saber si en verdad me querías o solo eran imaginaciones mías. Arild solo es un buen amigo

Draco no supo que decir ¿Lo habían engañado?

Se sentía más furioso que nunca pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente aliviado por saberlo.

Ella no se casaría.

Al menos no con nadie que no fuera él.

Ella, se daba cuenta, hoy más que nunca de que era suya.

Que importaba si lo había engañado, había sido para traerlo de vuelta.

Que importaba si todo Londres formaba parte del complot si ella solo lo quería a él.

Que importaba que se hubiera sentido traicionado, había sido culpa suya y ahora de daba cuenta.

Hermione solo lo miraba, estaba tan serio no dudaba que de un momento a otro se iría de ahí, entonces si lo habría perdido para siempre, pero al menso no habría más mentiras.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente mientras el corazón de Hermione latía apresuradamente, era como si le avisara de que la decisión de Draco definiría su futuro.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y sin que ella lo previniera la tomo de la mano y la jalo contra su cuerpo.

Hermione permanecía estática aun sin comprender la reacción del rubio, _¿Esto significaba que la quería?_ _¡Dios, esperaba que si!_

El vizconde comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos mientras la atraía más contra su pecho.

Momentos después el vizconde se detuvo y la bajo solo lo justo para que sus pies tocaran el suelo peor sin permitir que se alejara más de lo necesario.

-Quiero que te quede claro que no me gusta ser manipulado-

Hermione le frunció el seño _¿Había armado todo ese alboroto solo porque no le gustaba ser manipulado?_ Si tuviera alguna clase de magia ahora mismo lo hechizaría por malvado, egoísta y por estúpido.

Draco sonrió ante su gesto y continúo

-Entiendo porque has tramado todo este tinglado y espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo en cuanto estemos casados

_-¿Casados? ¿Había escuchado bien?-_

El vizconde no espero ni un segundo más y se arrodillo

-Hermione Jean Granger ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Lo había deseado tanto.

¿Sería posible que por fin sus sueños comenzaran a cumplirse?

-Sé que me he portado como un verdadero patán pero en verdad me gustaría que aceptaras aunque si no lo haces te comprenderé-

-Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto

-Eres un idiota- dijo mientras se inclinaba para acariciar su mejilla- pero si, acepto ser tu esposa-

Draco se levanto de nuevo y la tomo en brazos pero esta vez tomo su rostro y la beso apasionadamente logrando que cada fibra de su ser cobrara vida propia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo?

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que si y que me dejen un comentario


End file.
